Starfire's Arc: To Be a Heroine
by LitBlueEyed
Summary: Her two worlds at war, Tamaran and Earth, it is Starfire's time to be larger than who she is. It is time for her to defy the principals of war, to become the tie between the two worlds, to break the limit of bravery, to overthrow the meaning of loyalty, and To Be A Heroine. In the mess of the cataclysm, love remains constant. Paring: Robin&Starfire Please enjoy (I don't own series)
1. Prologue

"What do you know about light, General? As we were birthed onto a planet, graced with three Suns, what has our understandings grasped?"

"Surely, light has his own purpose. To give life to those of need-"

"I speak of a deeper purpose... General"

"… T-to vanquish the dark… to repel the evil… to bring prosperity to those of need. We, my Excellency, in order to preserve our people, we must-"

"But is this measure—this drastic measure-our only choice?!"

"Tamaran is dying, My Ruler! Our solar-synthesis probes obliterated! Your people slaughtered by… by…them, trying to save her! …How shall we suffice? We planned, we hoped, and we succeed for a short while, then to witness devastation… My Ruler, my Excellency… I speak with uttermost sincerity… I am afraid that this option and only this option is your only choice."

"Affirmed… General Kro'ka…Declare war on Earth!"


	2. Chapter 1: Battle of the Watch Tower

"DIANA! HAL! I want you two out front!" A bullet of angst shot through Batman as he struck a fist at the metallic wall. Alarms shrieked! Red lights flashed violently! The space tower locked in defense mode! From his position fixed away from his teammates, he lashed back in anger to find them frozen behind in worry. "Did you not hear me?! Secure the boundaries! NOW!"

The two superheroes, dressed in reds and blues, and greens hopelessly turned from their leader, pacified each other with brief solemn nod, grasped their breathing-masks, fastened the plastic around their mouths, mirroring another, and shot out to the hell on the verge of breaking loose.

The stars fled from the sky, leaving behind tale of spiraling smoke. The sky wept and wept with inky blackness trying to hold her galaxy together in the midst of her distress. Blanketing itself in shadows, the cratered moon hid behind the Earth. The Earth, oh the poor Earth, was fixed in such a position where she could not avert her eyes: a damsel, witnessing the attack of her protectors.

A man dressed in reds, golds, and lightning bolts dashed around the room, savoring every last second and pushing, twisting, and activating mechanisms. "ALL SYSTEMS GO!"

Batman darted to the Ops computer screen, dodging the sudden movement of shutting metal meant to secure the Watch Tower in a high degree of defense. Violently slamming his fingertips upon the keyboard, anxiety and a mixed sensation of fear flushed the air. Under the suspense of time falling from their fingertips, Superman rushed to the man dressed in likeness to the darkness. "Bruce?" He bellowed hopelessly. He refused to acknowledge his company.

"If there is just a chance to stop this, I need to take it!"

He etched closer to his teammate, hiccupping with angst, "They're already coming for us! I fear we've have no choi-"

"DAMNIT CLARK! LEAVE ME BE!" He continued his furious typing, "GO HELP THE OTHERS!"

Without a second warning, the man of steel fell back from this friend in defeat, turned to the remaining exit, and launched into the arms of the exosphere.

The anxiety danced within Batman's mind, manipulating his usual perfection to make mistakes within his message. His "w's" became "q's," his formality shattering with each passing moment. _If there is a chance, we have to take it: A treaty proposal? T-o t-h-e G-r-a-n-d R-u-l-e-r o-f T-a-m-a-r-a-n… _

Outside the chaos quaking within the tower, three heroes hovered in the low-gravity, strong in position, but weak in their faith. The eerie quiet suppressed them to accept the sensation of solemnness. There they hovered: heroes of Earth.

"…How much longer…" The Green Lantern prayed, lacking any trace of emotion: his voice strong and powerful, his gaze determined and locked onto the blackened horizon.

"…by the looks of the building lights, I'd say we have less than three minutes…" Diana spoke softly, refusing to look her teammates in the eyes. Heroes were supposed to be brave, strong, and determined. Years and years they practiced silencing their emotion, putting others before themselves. Why did this moment—a moment in which they had never prepared for—have the potential to be their breaking point?

Silence… Blissful silence… swept through the moment.

Insanity and chaos, tainted by a trace of hope burned through the tower. Batman clutched every word or phrase he could find spewing in the swirling pool of his mind.

From the north, the crescendo of sound crept in light years! Ten by the second! The friends dared to look each other in the eyes. With one blink, they grabbed ahold of another's palm just in case another goodbye was interrupted, released, and took one last breath through their masks. _Keep breathing… Keep breathing_

…Sudden pulsing of beating hearts claimed the moment…

*CRACK!*

A shriek of thunder shattered the horizon! Bursts of blinding white lights from a series of supernovas conquered the heavens, spewing purple-armored aliens into the galaxy. The heart-throbbing anxiety! The worry before a storm! The trepidation of heroes alike! The breaking of hearts! Like a thunderhead descending forth, the army charged.

The Flash raced out, his mask askew, dangling in the grand width of space: "Oh boy…"

"Good luck to you, my friends!" Superman assured with all the peace he could eradiate. Without breaking eye contact with the horizon, they nodded. They're battle cry a climax of power, strength, and pride, the two sides of heroes collided 

Chaos.


	3. Chapter 2: Life Interupted

"…This is…" The young girl paused, cryptically studying her palm, summoning forth a light not of a green glow, "odd…" Alone in her bedroom of festooning purple and pink hues, she sat, perched upon her bed. The blankets of sun light, shafting between the curtain skirts, tunneled in behind, highlighting her shadow upon the fuzzy maroon floor. The contrast of light and dark filled the room. However, with the sudden pulse of forced emotion, she ignited the blinding white starbolt from her fingertips once more, vanquishing all traces of shadow. She found herself intrigued: the blistering core… the twinkling tale… the warmth of gold caressing her cheek. It hurt to stare long enough.

She brushed her hands across the empty space, her fingers dancing with the new form of starlight. It had the spark of wildfire, but had the tranquility of comet. How could one thing be made out of two contradicting features? Amusing, yes, she thought. Yet, there was something she did not trust—something that gave what her friends called 'the weird vibe' feeling.

A knock on the door: "Hey Star! You in there?"

With a sudden jerk, she released her focus and the light combusted-her scampering backwards with a squeal, she tumbled off her bedside hit the floor.

"Starfire!? Are you okay?"

She surrendered an arm into the air, "I am unharmed!" giggling at herself as if someone could see. "One moment please!"

She quickly rose to her feet, pocketed her right hand in between her side and her left arm and proceeded towards her metal door. She fiddled with its locks, buttons and various numbers "Coming! If I can just comprehend the mechanical function of this doorway!" Suddenly, the door dramatically swung wide open, thumping a maturing boy square in the face, the impact slamming him backward onto the floor.

"Oh Robin!" Starfire gasped, rushing to the floor. Trying to manage her shameful giggling, she placed a gentle hand upon her best friend's forehead, "My greatest…apologies! I often forget that the third button causes the door to go into attack mode." Robin clutched his head with a groan and suddenly gave a few hiccups of snickering. With one look at each other, pathetically collapsed upon the floor in the hallway, their pace of giggles erupted into a full on laughter.

It had been five years since the Titans had joined—five years of crime fighting, laughing, yelling, and of course… bloopers. They had to admit, the first year was scary for the five: rooming with strangers, learning to respect one another, bottling their emotions afflicted by their pasts, and of course, learning to not fight as separate heroes—but as a team—the Teen Titans. Since the past two years, they were no longer able to call themselves the "Teen Titans," considering the fact that Cyborg just had his twenty-first birthday and was threatening to grow a beard on the human side of his face…much to Beast Boy's shock. They knew their days were limited. To Starfire, she understood the earthen principal that 'everything must change'; therefore, she and the rest of the 'Titans' took in every moment with their family.

Laughter, the refreshing occurrence in the lives of the Teen Titans, filled the hallway. Unable to stop herself from the contagious hilarity that resounded off of each other, she bobbed her forehead into her friend's shoulder. Falling back to the wall for relief, Robin gestured to his bruised forehead, "Starfire, this is the third time this month that this has happened!"

She giggled, gingerly rising to her feet, offering a hand to help him up. "Perhaps you should start wearing a helmet when you come to retrieve me for team bonding."

If crime permitted, Sunday's were team bonding days—a simple idea pitched by Beast Boy and Starfire about four years ago. No one was allowed to wear their uniforms, with the exception of Robin's mask and well… Cyborg's everything. But, in defense of their profession as superheroes, they always kept a pair of spandex near them…just in case!

"Right! We're about to start. Are you ready? Or…" Robin paused, peaking around her frame and into her room to find an ash-covered floor, smoking in defeat. "…should we get that taken care of first?"

She looked back embarrassed and slammed the door behind her. She smiled sweetly, "Oh! No…no. It is not 'the big deal.'" She wrapped an arm around his and gestured him forward down the hall, "I merely saw the menace of the spider." Her lies were obvious, but Robin went along with it.

"What team bonding ritual are we to participate in today, friend?"

"Baseball, rumor has it."

"To the roof, yes?"

"It's my turn to be pitcher!" The green kid grabbed the baseball and protected it fiercely behind his back.

"De-nied, grass stain!" Cyborg lunged forward, flailing his arms to reclaim it. To Raven, who levitated in the corner, the two children were fighting over a toy. They might have grown taller, but some things never change.

"Stop! Calling! Me that! And, you pitched last time!"

"So?"

"It's. My. Turn!"

"Everyone here knows that you throw like a little girl!"

"Do not!"

"Do too"

"Do-"

"QUIET!" A black aura shot out, consumed the ball, and ripped it into shreds much to the boys' disappointment. Raven prompt up, calmer, "Must you two always act like children?"

The two best friends suddenly shot each other a mischievous grin. "…yes…"

She shot back a hateful glower.

"Morning friends!" Starfire led, Robin following.

Raven continued, stomping over to the brown sack of bats and baseballs, "After the last incident, Robin will be pitcher. Understood?" She levitated the ball and tossed into the hands of Robin.

"...I didn't mean to hit the fire alarm…" Beast Boy murmured, innocently swishing his toe around in circles.

"Okay! Titans! Huddle up!" Robin began, still stuck in hero mode, "Starfire, Raven, you two take outfield. Cyborg, you hit first, Beast Boy, you hit second! And we will switch off positions." He stopped and gazed maliciously around the huddle, "farthest hit is excused from chores tomorrow. Worst hit takes the other's chores. If the ball is caught… no count!"

"Got it!" They responded simultaneously.

"Okay! Break!"

They all scurried to their positions: Cyborg grabbed the bat practicing his impression of the World Series swings, Beast Boy as the umpire, Robin at the pitcher's base, and Raven and Starfire, hovering over the tower.

"Hey! No fair! No powers allowed!" Beast Boy whined.

"…just ignore him…" she groaned to Starfire. "Who thought of this anyway?"

"I believe that baseball originated from the French clerics foretold in a 1344 year old manuscri-"

"Rhetorical question, Starfire."

"Oh," she giggled. "Of course."

Robin round up his arm, dragging his leg with the pitch, then…_three…two…one… _released! The ball hurdled in a spiral motion towards home plate then…Struck by the shattering bat of the metallic man!

"BOOYAH!"

Robin twisted around violently to dodge the shelling of wooden splinters as the man shot right past him on the second base. Raven soared fast and plummeted down the tower to catch the ball's pace. It bounced upon the rocks, seconds from her grasp.

Cyborg cheered, rounding third

The blue girl swung her best arm up to the tower, "STARFIRE, CATCH!" The ball shot to the air violentlyr, locked on Starfire: she caught it with zeal and bolted towards what her friends nicknamed 'the diamond.'

Cyborg headed for home, colliding with the alien and….. "YOU'RE OUT!" The green kid shouted.

"What?!"

"The girl got you beat, dude."

"My most apologies, Cyborg."

He muttered, jokingly, "…girl, you better hope B.B strikes out on this one…"

"Will not!" Beast Boy bit his tongue.

"Will too!"

"BOYS!"

"…Sorry Raven…" "…Sorry Raven…."

Cyborg grabbed the mitt and crouched behind the boy—well he wasn't much of a boy anymore. Despite his name, Beast Boy was looking more like a man. With a height of five feet and twelve inches and the age of seventeen, he needed a new name. But, they all preferred to think of that later, putting off the actual idea of growing up.

Starfire cheered in the distance, "Please show us 'what you have,' Beast Boy!"

"It's comin' straight for ya gals."

"Oh brother…" Raven rolled her eyes.

Robin once again, drew up his arm, his leg following through and _one…two… three_… Released!

"STRIKE ONE!"

"What that was so a ball!" Raven shot a hateful glare. "…fine, fine… it was a strike."

Robin pitched once more.

"STRIKE TWO!"

"Oh come on!" '_Come on B.B you can do this. Show that arrogant Tin man what're made of.'_

Robin, this time armed with a smirk, drew up his head, whirled his right arm, and released, sending a curve ball his way.

*WHACK!*

The ball went flying from the tower, out into the open, destined to be the winner, unless a fast-flying alien could stop it. Beast Boy stopped and stared in pride, glorifying himself with a victory dance.

"RUN GRASS STAIN!"

Fast she flew through the air, gaining distance to the 'ball of base.' With a outstretch hand, her fingertips grazed the knit…

…So close…

**"STARFIRE! LOOK OUT!"** Suddenly, with a scream from Robin and an overpowering shadow increasing in mass below her, she twisted the orientation of her body up to find a meteor—was it a meteor?—plummeting from the heavens above.

She gasped in awe. "…X'hal…"

_'IT IS GOING TO CRUSH THE CITY!'_ Reacting upon Tamaranean and Titan reflexes, she blasted herself to the heavens. Grazing the side of hurdling boulder, she made contact with the metal with sudden resounding boom; her body pined to the mass by the rushing gravity. She tilted her head back to see the Jump City emerging in distance with each passing second. _Come on Koriand'r! _With a second wind, she struggled up from the dent she made and pressed her back to defy the principals of gravity… no good… Time slipping through her control, she once more drew back, spit into her palms, and exerted a severe amount super alien strength, triggered by boundless confidence. With sudden relief, the meteor slowed until it weighed one on one against the alien in still flight. _Oh goodness! _She hefted. She felt her mussels pumping to a breaking point, the sweat dripping from her face, her confidence failing…

"I… CANNOT… HOLD IT… MUCH… LONGER!" Underneath the pressure, pulsing against her, the meteor continued to thrust down towards the earth.

Robin screamed, "RAVEN! HELP HER-"

"ALREADY ON IT!" Raven zoom passed, instantly predicted the weight of the boulder (?), took her chances, and instead, knocked her friend with a great force from beneath, sending the boulder to fall gingerly into Jump City Bay. With one hand, clapped upon her friend's back, Raven watched it fall, being one hundred feet above.

*SPLASH!*

The waves roared with height as they received the massive object, sparing the city from potential harm… The water consumed the object, leaving a small metallic island exposed to the open air for the team to investigate.

"What was that?" Cyborg questioned memorized.

Refusing to spare a moment, Beast Boy shifted into a jade pterodactyl, sweeping Cyborg and Robin from the Tower, and flapped over to the girls. The five descended down together, touching bases with the metal.

"Does this mean I win?"

Robin ran over to Starfire, still huffing from the impact, and protectively grasped her shoulders. "Are you alright?"

"I believe so…" She stood, observing the heat marks, burnt within the object. "Where did this contraption come from?"

"Cyborg? Do you think you can investigate the-"

"Oh… My… God…" Cyborg stopped in his pace, frozen… horror-stricken. The others lashed back to find him shell-shocked… wide-eyed, his turquoise scanners, flashing from his arm and grazing across the object left to right. The others ran over, to check his results.

There, words in bold red, army print, flashed, "-Justice-League-Watchtower-."


	4. Chapter 3: The Beginning Cataclysm

"CYBORG! ACTIVATE THE MONITOR! MAYBE WE COULD-"

"ALREADY ON IT-"

The Titans were pacing back and forth in the Ops Room, desperate to find answers. What happened, where are they, how are they, what happened to the watchtower? Starfire, anxiety induce, snatched the samples of the tower and scanned the appearance. The burn marks were still warm… _Burning? In our exosphere?_

Robin paced below the massive screen, trying to distract himself from the horrors that danced tauntingly inside his mind. The sight of the tower in rui—no. The sight of Batman dea—no. The sight of his famil—no. Back and forth, he ran, his knuckles fastening and separating with each moment.

Raven, fixed in the lotus position attempting to flush her emotions out, spoke with a heavy voice, "Robin! You need to calm down!"

"Easy for you to say, Raven!" Robin lashed back in anger, "The Justice League raised me! For all I know—t-they could be-!"

"ROBIN!" Starfire interrupted, practicing the 'calming down.' She placed a hand on his shoulder, making contact with his stare. "You, out of most others on this planet, understand the capabilities of the Justice League, do you not? They are equipped with wit, ferocity, bravery, and determination. They are strong, yes?" Robin, swinging his arms over his head, collapsed on the couch.

—moments of weakness have also come and gone these past five years—

"INITIATING THE COMPUTER SEQUENCE!" Cyborg yelled, queuing the screen.

Robin shot back up: "Justice League! Come in!" '_Please! Just a face! I only need a face… or voice..._' The screen fuzzed with black and white particles, overwhelming the room with fizzing sound. "Batman! Come in!" '_Please…'_

"Batman is always at the computer…" Beast Boy ran beside his leader.

Robin lashed back around to the control booth, "Cyborg! How fast can you activate the T-Ship?"

"You going into space?!" Raven bellowed.

"I have to!" His eyes rose from the floor valiantly, clenching his fists. "They're my family!" Caught in the wake of determination, Starfire looked to the others; they nodded in return. On her queue, they, as a unit, they stepped toward their leader, all placing one hand on his shoulders.

"You are not going alone." Starfire assured.

"Not without us." Beast Boy grinned.

"We're a family too." Raven spoke.

"Titans go?" Cyborg smirked.

* * *

"Begin launch sequence!" Robin ordered into his headphones, his hands racing across the keyboard, activating keys and codes from his private compartment portal, "Main power: online!"

Starfire chimed in, "Oxygen tanks: at maximum!"

"Defensive systems: active!" Raven declared.

Cyborg caressed his station, "Twin turbo engines: purring like a kitten."

"Attack mechanisms: ready to rock!"

Green lights flashed and the ship positioned itself forth from the tower and to the air. "Ready team?" _Five… Four…Three…Two…One…_ "TITANS! Launch!"

*BOOM!*

The shuttle erupted, leaving contact with the earth by the fire blasting from the engine. Suddenly, it plunged forth into the heavens! Starfire watch the city disappear from view. So little times had she left the Earth—in fact, only once, but she usually preferred to not 'relive' her week of transformation. However, in her past before her residency on earth, she had been force to and kidnapped from so many planets and, in response, she felt an attachment to the earth due to her five year stay. She remembered the day as dreadful; however, the only reason why she kept the memory of her coming was because she had met her best friends that day.

* * *

_ 'Koriand'r, you, must stay awake…' she stressed her thoughts, 'please… stay… awake…' Weakly, she titled her head back in one last attempt to gather strength, but instead found a blue sphere emerging fast! Her body bloody, beaten, broken, and weak, she failed to fight gravity and shot across the evening sky where the stars dwelled. The emerging light kissed the exosphere in such a blue color, tears welled from heavy eyelids. "Tamaran…" she cried for… then… all was black… Suddenly, she hit the thermosphere and her last peak being a green flame, encasing her form._

_With the trumpet's cry of a sonic boom, her body collided into the troposphere. The civilians stared up, children pointed, and the others fled in response to the falling star. _

_*BOOM!* _

_She struck the concrete with a mighty blow, burying herself in a self-made crater—a grave she hoped for. She hated herself for lying there as she truly knew that she was alive. The pulsing pain seething throughout her limp body, she choked down her sobbing, and bravely arose. _

_A young alien (looking the age of fourteen), orange-tinted skin, red haired, black-armored, and magnetically bonded, trembled from the crater's core and stood upon its edge, limp and panting heavily. The people stopped and stared; from her tears that welled, her eyes shot with green light. _

_"S'RLUG BOR NI BORG'TAS (Please stand back!)!" She bellowed, threatening the crowd with her bonded arms. She pushed down the pain rioting inside her limbs. They stared in confusion. "S'RLUG BOR NI T'RUO (Please, I wish not to fight!)!" _

_Suddenly, a metallic, sharp object whipped her across the face and she lashed back in anger and…fear. Suddenly, she caught the eyes of a boy, his colors in resemblance to those of a contraption consisting of three vertically consecutive lights, flashing above a transportation vehicle of some sort. _

_'Brave, brave, brave!' She frantically gagged, her breath short. Suddenly, she leapt into the air and she slammed her bonded fists forcefully next to the boy—she aimed to miss. She hoped to scare him off—Koriand'r unlike the rest her people did not wish to hurt. With each punch she threw, she attempted to miss, but only by inches. He was quick she noted. _

_Suddenly, the earthling drew up small bomb and hurled its bulk at her. _

_*Boom!*_

_On impact, she flew back—truly hurt... She felt the gashes under her armor shriek in pain, irritating her senses. She wanted to run but—'Tamaraneans never give up a fight, Koriand'r!' Her father's voice roared inside her mind violently. She wanted to fall then in there but she could not stand to be weak. She arose, drew up her head, and screamed in anger. _

_"S'RLUG GRE'K TORG'R MU'O (Leave me alone!)" She kicked up the transportation contraption and launched it in his direction in rage. He dodged it, looked back in awe, and she went in for a hit. "RAH!" She slammed against the ground in burning rage, then recoiled back with a second punch. He forcefully tumbled across the ground and dodged her flying metallic fists that struck the earth into another tremble. "R'SK G'LORG RUTHA (I am not weak!)!" She frantically roared to herself. Her knees on the concrete, she focused her eyes downward, on the verge of tears. 'I just want to go home…' She hoped he could understand…to hear her._

_Suddenly, a steel bar struck her into another contraption. The impact of her collision shriveled the vehicle; she felt armor shattering upon the ground, exposing the maimed portions of her body. Oh what they reminded her of: 'your weak,' 'your worthless, ''your pride gone,' 'your innocence lost.' _

_Suddenly, she drew up her stance and launched at him, only to be thrown back upon ground once more by a shifting green earthling. Back on the ground, she was ready to die... 'Weak,' she whispered to herself. Second wind: She slammed her bonds to the round, snarled, and retaliated in defense by throwing a bus, exerting maximum alien strength. "RAH!" The bus launched into the air, suddenly, to be caught by another boy much larger than the first two. He threw the bus back and wide-eyed, it struck almost the last of her, launching her back into the grave-like crater. Suddenly, her bonds broke off, exposing her bare fists. _

_To prove her worth, she launched her fists to the air, suddenly blasting hundreds of green disks of starlight across the city. Constant explosion shot throughout the premises, she fell back to the ground… weak…ready to be killed..._

_Suddenly, a black glow of energy consumed the form, attacking to deliver the final blow, and its conductor, an girl very pale and dressed in a blue cloak, stepped out. _

_She huddled upon the ground, exposing weak points. A tear seeped in remembrance of her childhood… oh how bright it once was… 'Mother, Father, Galfor, Wildfire… Blackfire.' _

_Suddenly, the forms suddenly paused… the boy of colors slowly turned back to her and dawned upon a new thought, seeing her so weak…bloody… and tired…the expression in her eyes, so innocent: maybe she's scared…_

_With pride and coldness melting from his face, he turned towards her with a new expression—an expression she had never seen before: concern. He moved towards her cautiously and she with all her might tried to scamper back… no use…_

_'Your weak!' Her sister's voice sounded and suddenly she rose to her feet, launching her fists at the boy's chests. _

_"GOTA (Get away from me!)!"_

_He spoke words she could not understand, but they were indeed, riddled with a… a warm tone. He reached for something in his pocket, immediately reminding her of her former keepers. She quivered…with fear. _

_"GOTA (Get away from me!)!" She cried, "GOTA NI' BUOG'HA (Get away from me and leave me alone!)! _

_He spoke again, this time, surrendering his left arm into the air, the other pulling out… She scampered back violently, shielding herself from… She felt a warm palm wrap around her arm. In disbelief, she saw in his hand not what she thought was chloroform or a weapon, but a key-looking mechanism. He showed her it was safe by drawing the blunt blade upon arm… no wound or blood appeared… She did feel… safe to her surprise. _

_She… she trusted him..._

_She powered down, allowing him to gently advance forward to the lock of her bonds and within moments, they dropped to the ground pathetically. She cupped her bloody wrists and gawked back to him, her eyes wide, her fists fastened around her bare waist. _

_She yelled, "G'REHOTA SE'M CU'RO?"_

_He flailed his hands across his chest to ease her tone and blabbered in a language she did not understand. Suddenly, she pressed his lips to hers to learn his language with the touch of a tongue…much to his astonishment.  
His knowledge seeped into her grasp with a sudden click, then she slammed him back onto the ground. _

_"WHY DO YOU RELEASE ME?!" _

_"uhhh…" His eyes were wide, still shocked... the other three snickered in the background. _

_"WHY DO YOU RELEASE ME?" She demanded, her glare: unbreakable. His eyes shot immediately to the gashes revealed by the tearing of her suit. Bloody cuts were severed across her arms, collarbone, and plunged down her stomach. She had a black eye as well as a scar etched across her forehead in the shape of a crown. Guilt bonded the boy in shame, his eyes wide._

_ "Did I do that?" _

_"No…" she powered down and turned solemnly. "...You did not…" _

_The girl dressed in a blue cloak, hovered towards her as she bled profusely and gestured surrendering hand into the air, "Those look bad, I can help you, I have healing powers!" _

_"…why do you wish to help me…?" _

_The larger metallic boy walked up, surrendering his hands as well. "Maybe because we all can be friends… We're sorry for giving you trouble back there. Hi, I'm Cyborg." He extended his metallic arm. Dumbfounded, she scampered back. _

_"No," The colorful boy assured. "That's how earthlings say hello. You shake hands." And so she did._

_She studied the blue span of color wrapped around the sky, the tall buildings dividing the territory, and expression of… concern was it?...amongst the gawking crowed. 'So, this is Earth?'_

_Beast Boy jumped in , "Hi, alien! Call me Beast Boy!" _

_"Raven…"_

_"Robin…" He stepped in and shook her hand softly, "I still don't know your name."_

_She trembled in her stance to a small degree, soaking in this new feeling… She liked it… She really liked it…. It was most…' glorious.' _

_"In your language, it would be Star…Fire."_

_He blushed, "Welcome to Earth… Starfire." _

She had been freed that day. She was given a new life… A life of laughter… hope… and what her dear friend's called 'love.' What a strange word, she remembered thinking to herself once. The word also doubled as a verb. A claim and action. An claim proved by an action. An action proved by a claim.

Raven had healed her wounds that the Gordanians had inflicted onto her for amusement, Beast Boy and Cyborg, taught her earthly lingo, and Robin had even stepped in to let her stay with him until Titans Tower had been built-the two were very close: nothing has changed.

* * *

"Cyborg! How much longer 'til touchdown?"

"About two minutes. Prepare yourselves, Titans."

With less than a minute, earth disappeared back into the galaxy's collection of sparkling stars and glowing planets as the shuttle cruised forward. They let the silence blanket the moment. Robin was grateful for that as he retreated to his mind, pulsing with worry for his adoptive father, uncles, and aunt. The team looked left to right, frantically in search for their heroes' tower. Robin was in the process of building up his walls, preparing for the worst. He hated to show… well…gushing emotion: the kind that fear brought on. He was a leader—he had to be brave for his teammates.

The changeling's eagle eyes spotted something, still in orbit and shuttered, "Duddee…"

"Beast Boy? Do you see-" Robin froze… his heart shattering. "…no…"

There in the south, a ruin hovered, her remaining pieces scattered within the hundred feet the tower use to claim. Engravings marked the ruin so. The Titans gawked in horror.

"…the watchtower…" Starfire bellowed.

Robin clutched his headphones violently! "Titans! We going in!"

"Affirmed!"

The ship maneuvered into a landing upon the… tower? The team, in exception to Starfire, shoved on their breathing masks and with an exhaust-like snap, the windows of their compartments opened. Team jumped out, making contact with the battered metal. Robin sunk to the floor, his hands grazing the cracks. The crow's nest of the tower was missing and now resting in Jump's Bay. "Who could've done this?" Beast Boy sunk to the ground, clutching his hands to his head in mourning of the heroes his action figures that he used to keep on his windowsill portrayed.

"The tower was supposed to be made out of Titanium… I remember them constructing the finishing touches with metallic chromium…"

Starfire's walked to the distant edge, leapt into a flight, and touched bases with the loose chunk of metal.

_More burn marks… _Her eyes watched the black scars once more. She turned back to her friends to find them casted into darkness, their walls up, solemnly investigating the ruins. What happened to the Justice League? _Oh, friends… _She sunk to the floor._ What has happened here?_ Suddenly, she felt metallic chromium-her allergy-teased up her nose and she released half of her energy in an explosive sneeze!

*ACHOO!*

There was a blast of light and the Titans ducked for cover. When the smoke peered away, Starfire was caught in a horrorstruck expression, her hand cupped around her mouth, gawking down at the burn marks she made. Suddenly, the epiphany… oh how strong it hit the girl… as if it smashed right into her, she flinched and threw herself to the ground. She huddled upon the floor, her hands hiding her face, "X'HAL!"

"Starfire!" Raven rushed to attend to her friend. "What's—?" She examined the effects of Starfire's sneeze upon the metal and flicked her eyes dramatically to examine the burn marks upon the tower… They matched. "My God-"

"Starfire!" Robin ran over, reaching out to grasp his friend from the floor. The others followed immediately. Suddenly, she quivered back, holding one hand out to stop him, her other hand hiding her face… her shame.

"Robin! Please! Leave now! I do not deserve to be in your presence!"

"Starfire…" He sunk to her side, "What's gotten into-"

*BOOM!*

Nine shooting stars encased in blinding white flames, combusted the heavens and descended down towards the Titans. The light evaporated away to reveal orange-tinted warriors in purple and black armor, marked furious speed—their strength: no less. They shot through the open space and swept the Titans from their stances and onto the ground. With a quick dance, they bonded the heroes, two men to a Titan. Two shoved Raven against a remaining metallic wall, cupping her mouth. Beast Boy was pressed against the floor and strapped down to prevent him from shifting. Cyborg was bonded in the farthest corner by two bulky aliens. Robin's arms were captivated behind his back in such a position held by great strength; he felt his arms about to violently break. He was slammed down to his knees to entertain the remaining alien who sneered with malice. All struggled amongst their ferocious grip except one who remained untouched: Princess Koriand'r.

"E'ota! Glorf-embr' (Release them!)!" Starfire spat, clenching her fists dramatically. The remaining beckoned back, furrowed his brows, and advanced towards her.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Robin erupted with constant struggling. The warrior lashed back, violently clenched the boy's neck, and slowly lifted him into the air with a stern scowl built by resentment.

"Is she yours to call, earth scum?"

Her eyes witnessed his harm and struck the innocent child inside her: the anger rioted, consumed her and blasted out two white blistering star disks.

She barked back, "General Kro'ka! RELEASE HIM NOW!"

Robin clenched onto the alien's furious grip, choking to find a breath, then suddenly felt a release. He hit the ground with a great force, writhing in relief.

The light faded from her fingertips. Her eyes watered. Her mouth clenched by her grip in pain.

"Star, your starbolts?" Cyborg gasped…

"Starfire, do you know thi-?" Beast Boy sounded

"Please, friends." She hushed, tear rolling down her cheek. "It is best if you stay quiet." Her eyes locked onto the General's. "Why?!" She wailed, "Why have you done such a deed?! These-there were our frie-"

"How **dare** you question the way of your people!"

The Titans suddenly turned to another in gasps. "Starfire, these are Tamaraneans?" Cyborg trembled.

"Let this be a warning to you, Scum! However, I simply come as a messenger. Tamaran has declared war on Earth! Our people being the first victims and yours," he gestured to the ruins with fury, "being the second."

Next, he turned to Starfire, biting back all the anger and hatred aimed towards the humans for the sake of his princess.

His voice was declarative… but soft. "Ro'ka siem embur'ha, Pri'sera Koriand'r (Come home, Princess Starfire). He paused, stepped back in respect for her, and bowed. "C'tremka rola o'g bru's. He turned back to the Titans to translate. "Due to the mercy of Grand Ruler's Myand'r, I will leave you three days from tomorrow to do so, Princess." He turned to his infantry. "Glorf-emb'r Rum'r ju'lr Pri'sera (Release the earthlings of the princess)," the General commanded.

The freed Titans, drew up their powers and weapons in rage, but were called down by their Starfire.

"No, friends…" Her voice was solemn and hopeless. "Please let them leave…" She gestured a protective arm, permitting the Tamaraneans to depart. She watched them fly into the inky blackness of space… their hands tainted by what they've done…

Her face hidden from her friends, her knees trembled and sunk to the floor. She clutched her head in shame… "I… friends… friends I am so sorry."

"Starfire?" Robin paced over to her with the hope of comfort.

"Please, Robin." She huddled her head to the ground, eyes shut tight, her arms masking her shame. "Friends," she wept profusely, "I do not deserve to be in your presence!"

"Starfire," he spoke still words into solemnness, sank to her, and grasp her shoulders, pulling her close. With fear and shame, she wept, refusing to look at him… how disgraceful to him… her own people… harmed his family.

The rest of the Titans inched forward and knelt around her, their eyes glossy and drowning in concern.

"Starfire. Starfire look at me!" He touched her chin and prompted her face to look into his. For a single moment, she dared to meet his gaze… '_Oh how beautiful_'

"Star, I never answered you back at the tower. The Justice League _is _strong. They can handle themselves…" he paused. "Starfire, we're your friends Tamaranean or not."

"We're your family," Cyborg hand grasped her other shoulder.

"Nothing can change that." Beast Boy assured with warmth, his grasp grazed next to Robin's.

Raven stepped in, her palm made contact with the others', "We have gone through Hell before together… together we can go again."

_- Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran… Starfire of Earth-_


	5. Chapter 4: A Beloved's Comfort

The way home was quiet… solemn. Starfire had not moved since the departure: her head against the glass, eyes glistening to the northern distance, and silent tears streaming down her cheeks. She looked beyond the constellations—the ones Raven had introduced to her during her first few weeks on earth-for a sign of hope… Nothing…She pleaded for the nightmare to cease—or at least for the tears to stop. She flickered her eyes every now and then praying for the cataclysm to melt into iridescence… Nothing changed: Her two worlds were at war… Her two loves at war… Robin of little strength to build up his own walls, instead, he watched her for long periods of time in silence. Her emotions pulsed through him, breaking his heart to see so sad—the team so devastated. They faced forward, however, determined to keep moving.

The T-Ship cruised into the thermosphere, locked on contact with the very distant tower, and on Cyborg's command, shifted into the landing mode. Within minutes, the ship touched the launch pad and the Titans were permitted to abort from their compartments….It was very quiet…

While the others rose from their compartments, Starfire sat in hers, hunched over, staring aimlessly into empty space. She wanted to hide. Her people hurt the protectors of her Earth—the people she loved so much. Conflicted, she sat in despair… in silence. Throbbing chains of heartbeats seemed to recycle every hour instead of every second. It seemed like years were passing cold and steady—but they were not. The rest seemed to be gone… her alone…

Just then, there was a tap at her window and her eyes meet Robin, his squat locked upon vertical edge of the parked ship, gazing at her intently, his eyes not of pity, but of understanding. Their eyes glossed against another's for moments bonded by silent sorrow. The glass, his bare handprint pressed against it, was the only thing that separated the two—thin and transparent it was, but the separation the glass gave felt like an ocean to the boy. Shame shrouded the green irises that used to dance within her eyes—weak they may be, but gone? Never…

_"Starfire. Starfire look at me! Starfire, we're your friends Tamaranean or not."_

She hiccupped and choked down a sob, refusing to leave the comfort of his gaze. Without turning away, Starfire touched the release lever and the window rose up with a breath. Robin watched it rise, then to silently crawl into her compartment, kneeling next to her control chair, his hand protectively against the back of her seat. She did not meet him, instead, her glossed gaze, this time, flooded against the wall in front of her, her lips quivering.

He fastened his lips to prevent tear flow and in the midst of silence, he cupped her back and lower thigh chastely, took her in his arms, and rose gently, her limps dangling and her forehead falling weakly against his chest. He, Starfire in his warm embrace, gently climbed out of the compartment and down the ladder. When they reached the bottom, she stirred softly and he set her feet upon the ground.

"Thank you… Robin." Her voice murmured sorrow-filled, still captivated by walls she had built to keep out. She did not turn to meet his face—too afraid of what expression it held. Oh how it could make her collapse… She choked down a tear, bit her lip, and sauntered to the exit. He understood: his adoptive relatives were missing in action and his best friend was fighting an internal and external battle. He followed behind her, the negativity drowned out by the comfort of the beloveds.

They entered through the doorway to the Ops Room to find the three others in between the grand screen and the black-satin couches, pajama-dressed and junk food in hand. Her eyes watered at the silly sight.

"Just because we're at war doesn't mean it's not team bonding day," Beast Boy chimed, putting her usual pajamas in her hands.

"Oh friends!" The walls broke and tumbling down violently! With a sudden pulse, she embraced them all at once, holding them tight. "I do not wish to be alone!" As a unit, the five (including Raven who secretly was swept away by the moment), entwined in the vines of each other's arms, sunk to the carpet

—they would all spend the rest of the night there-

By the first hour, they were all scattered upon the carpet floor, lying in all different orientations. Dressed in their unprofessional, silly pajamas, they all simply stared at the ceiling in silence. It was not awkward, not wrong, not eerie… but comforting. They could have gotten up from the carpet and sequestered to their rooms, but no motivation moved them to do so. Their worlds… at war… Their world interrupted… transcending beyond the daily life of crime fighting… However, the presence of their friends pacified each other's thoughts.

By the second hour, spouts of chattering sprouted here and there.

"Really, it smelt that bad?" Beast Boy raised his upper half to address Robin.

"Let's just say, when you're Batman… you do not want to wash your own laundry."

Cyborg spoke about his old memories of his mother's cooking: "It was like eatin' heaven from a paper plate…" He paused with a change of a muttering tone, "except when she decided to experiment Tuesday nights."

Beast Boy shared the time he was out-danced by a monkey back in Africa. "Now, call me crazy, but them howler monkeys will dominate the planet one day."

And Raven—well, she preferred to listen. But of course, she threw a few sarcastic remarks here and there.

Starfire remained in silence as well; however, it was once again not type that forced her into mental-hiding, but the type that encouraged her to 'appreciate the moment' as her friend, Cyborg, once said. She was scared, yes—but, she felt this feeling arose from the ashes of her heart. Bravery, brought on by her friends, pulsed itself into something heroic inside. By the fifth hour, she found herself in the conversation, bouncing between her dear friends.

Eventually, the evening swung into a starry night. The moon peaked just above Jump's tallest skyscrapers, her light bathing the common room where three of the five lied sprawled into a slumber of snores. Robin and Starfire remained awake, their orientations positioned in opposite directions and their torsos intercepting, meeting each other's on the same point upon the carpet. Their arms flexed in pillow-like positions, they chatted in hushed tones.

"A whole unit of watermelon?" Starfire gasped.

"That's right! Ate it in under five minutes." Robin boasted.

"Earthen customs are so strange!"

"Ha-ha! Only when your mom enters you in a charity watermelon eating contest."

Starfire smiled. "Your mother sounds lovely, Robin." She paused to look over at the boy, "what was her name?"

"Uh, Mary!"

"Mary Grayson…" She pondered, "What a lovely name!"

"Thank you, Starfire." He paused for a moment, captivated in a state of wonder, his eyes fixed upon the texture of the ceiling. He trailed off, "…what was your mom like, Star?"

"She was most like your mother, Robin. Like you once told me, she would often sing to Blackfire and me a lullaby after 'the-tucking-us-in' also." Starfire smiled, "Like yours, her heart was filled with such bravery: she always put others before herself." She paused for a brief moment, then continued, "When she was three years our junior, a civil war left Tamaran… in… in ruins. As the war ravaged to an end, she was to wed the Grand Ruler of the Northern half due to a long standing Tamaranean tradition of the 'peace-making.' Heavy hearted, she agreed to marry such stranger, Myand'r, my father, for the welfare of her people."

Robin smiled chastely to the ceiling, then glanced over to meet Starfire. "…she reminds me of you..."

Starfire beamed with such brightness, it overflowed into her tone. "I find that most complimenting, Robin…" She smiled exuberantly, "Thank you."

A moment of silence swept the two in remembrance of the past—their time with their families-when they used to dance as children… not fight as adults. With a heavy sigh, she continued, "My Father, siblings, and I were most devastated when she died…" She paused for a moment and caught her breath. "She died trying to hide me after Blackfire…arrange for my…" She hesitated… "Departure…"

Despite the happenings that occurred between the two, Starfire's love for her sister never died and could never die. To her, they were family. Blackfire had sold her sister into slavery to end the war with the Gordanians. Another time, she was going to let Starfire take her place in jail—but nothing could channel Starfire's grace. The sight of her sister, kicking and screaming in the slimy clutch of the Centauri policemen had devastated and killed her. That was the last time she had seen her sister…

Robin looked up to check her condition to find her eyes scanning the ceiling sorrow-filled.

"...I wonder if she knows..." Starfire murmured, "I wonder if Wildfire knows..."

With the conversation climbing to the peak of its climax, Robin tossed onto his stomach, his eyes directly descending onto her: their gaze—his eyes bare at this moment-entwined together. She bit her lip and pressed her dot-like eyebrows upward, choking down another sob.

He spoke in a sincere, hushed tone. "A-Are you afraid?"

"I am terrified, Robin..." She paused, propped up, and turned to him, her legs crossed. He stared at her intently, his eyes following her hand as she pushed red strains of hair from her eyes. She hesitated for a moment. "Robin?" She paused for another, "What is…light?"

Robin mirrored her and sat 'crisscross-apple-sauce' as Beast Boy liked to call it. "Well…" He questioned in a boyish manner. "What do you mean?"

"Is anything truly light, Robin? Is anything truly…righteous?" She paused, flicking her eyes to the floor. Her green pupils following its trace, her palm rose from her lap and ignited a white starbolt.

The core lit the room, casting their shadows, locked close together, upon the walls around them. It breathed and exhaled in mass, floating peacefully in the air, under Starfire's fingertips. Enticed by the radiation, he hesitantly unraveled his hand to uphold hers that wielded the starlight. He remembered earlier that day, then flickered back to her with concern, "Star, how long have your starbolts been this way?"

She giggled shamefully, "Since I attacked you with the door this morning, Robin." With the shake of her head, she dwindled back into a tone of sorrow. "This…I feel as if this is a mark of treachery bestowed by Earth and Tamaran. However, there is something inside it that is… that is…"

"Strong" He gazed at the breathing light.

"Light…" She looked away innocently and pocketed the starlight. "In battle…we fight as heroes, yes? We fight against those who wish to inflict harm. In this case, we protect… we are 'the light…'"

Robin nodded hesitantly.  
"The Tamaraneans, although it may be difficult to perceive, wish to stop those who inflict harm as well… So-"

"…who is the dark…" Robin finished her thought.

"…who is the light…" Starfire looked from Robin to the lights out the massive window in inspiration, its arms spanning over Jump City.

Robin maneuvered and placed himself next to her, the two now leaning against the brittle leg of the couch where a snoring Cyborg slumbered. Her head fell upon his shoulder and he held her there lovingly.

"I do not know what to do, Robin…" He gazed down to her: the light of the exuberant city flickering in the glass of her eyes. Her shoulders were slumped over and leaned upon him, her arms grasped her legs and pulling them close, and her hair hung in front of her face… which the boy always found so… so beautiful.

She rose from his shoulder and met his gaze ever so gently."Robin, they are my two homes—" She looked back to him, "I wish not to choose, but which is right? which is-"

"Maybe you don't have to choose…"

Starfire turned to him, her head titled.

"Look at this landscape, Star." He widened his arms that were loosely cuffed by a green T-shirt. "It's made up of bright lights, deep darks, and those in between." He turned back to her, "Everyone is bound to make mistakes, right?" She nodded intently. "So maybe there is no good and evil, Star. Maybe there is no light and dark… just shades of gray. Maybe… Just maybe…no side is right…"

They let a moment pass and listened to the choir of the city: sirens that spawned from flashing red lights, the clapping of helicopter wings, and the waves that crashed upon the harbor's rocks.

Her voice spoke into silence, filling the room with a certain warmth, "Robin, I thank you… for everything you have done… a-and still do…"

As he looked at her, he found himself scared... terrified. For five years, he had vowed to protect her although she could easily protect herself. He knew this, but whenever she would fall from the sky, it was vital for him to catch her… He remembered her wounds after the battle of their first meeting. The nasty gashes inflicted did not and will never match the innocence that twinkled within her eyes. To his shame he had hurt that loving spirit when they first met… To his disgrace, he had hurt her again when Slade apparition haunted him...His paranoia turned him into a monster who clutched her arm violently. The only thing that kept him up and haunted him in the night was not Slade—he had disappeared (for good) a year ago—but what Slade turned him into. _'Starfire can protect herself,'_ he always told himself, but hated to practice the idea.

Side by side, the pair sat. He upheld a brief smile of gratitude, but as it broke, he turned away with sorrow.

"Rob-?"

"Starfire…Y-You need to promise me something." His eyes broke from the horizon line and fell onto her.

"With this war…I… I don't know what'll happen, Star…" His words hesitant and sad, he paused, letting an emotion choke him, "P-promise me that… that…you'll be safe… and... and brave... and-"

Glossy eyed, Starfire gently pressed her forehead against his and proceeded into an embrace. He fastened his arms around her and bit his lip, trying to flush out the possibility of tear-flow.

Her face buried into his shoulder, she whispered, "Robin, I do not know what is to happen… but… I-I…" She sighed heavily and released him, her eyes drawing from the flow to meet his. Oh how the blue glowed in resemblance to the sky that kissed the exosphere where she had fallen from many years ago. "Robin," a tear fell, "you've taught me to be strong-I promise to you if you shall promise to me the same."

He smiled weakly, but whole-heartedly, receiving the girl's hug once more. He could not bring himself to let her go. In the silence of the night, the two remained in thier embrace, fighting off the sorrow and letting it fade with the midnight blue of the horizon. Eventually, they found themselves in another aimless chatter.

Little did they know, an empath, her back turned away from the two, had awoken to hear their whispering, wearing a sacred grin, a tear rolling down her pale cheek—a secret that she would never tell.

The trials, tragedies, and scars, Raven had seen for herself when she switched with Starfire's body for a day and peaked into Robin's mind during his episode of paranoia. They two were very much broken, yet, in the midst of chaos, their flaws wove them together into a match…as if they had what the other had lost: His innocence she provided, his strength inspired her own. To Raven, between the emotions, there was love—it was pure, not abusive. It would be a secret she would never tell: they gave her hope, especially in the midst of the war.

However, with an upheld, rare smile, she drifted off in to sleep, their hushed chattering fading away in to the background.

* * *

Author's note: Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Please comment (if you would like to of course) if there is anything that you liked or disliked! Anyway, I have given away a lot of foreshadowing, so hold onto minor hints for me please! Anyway, thank you again for reading!


	6. Chapter 5: The United Forces of Earth

**Author's Note**: Once again, thank you so much for reading and keeping up with the story! Also, pay attention to a certain man's speech (I have hidden many key elements and foreshadowings) and keep Robin's words in mind: _"Maybe there is no light and dark... Just different shades of gray."_ Thank you! Please enjoy and feel free to leave a comment, saying what you liked or disliked!

* * *

Starfire slowly awoke in the stillness of the early, gray morning.

She flickered her eyes to see a blur of green. As she beckoned innocently, the blur materialized as Robin's shirt, draping over his chest, where her head accidentally pressed against. A rush of heat flushed throughout her cheeks and her helpless smile burned brightly. His arm rested around the princess in peace. Robin lied graciously against her, his eyes gently sealed, his breaths slow and steady, and his heartbeats singing as if they were of a lullaby.

She would easily admit it if anyone were to ask: she wished to remain there next to the boy… she wished to pretend that the war was a dream, a lie even—ignorance is bliss, but is it true? To the princess of Tamaran and to the heroine of Earth: what was true anymore?

She took a mental picture of the boy—oh how beautiful he was to her. Oh how strong he made her feel. Oh how she longed to be with him and oh how she cursed this war that threatened him and the rest her friends. She smiled at him lovingly and beckoned softly, careful not to wake the Boy Wonder. She arose to her bare feet that grazed against the fuzz of the carpet. She thought of the future immediately, terrified of what it possessed beyond this moment. The two identities she had learned to wrap herself in before her coming to Earth were inconstant now: Her name and her gift. She knew this, but wore the fact proudly... Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran or Starfire of Earth, she was, indeed, beloved… someone's friend… someone's heroine.

With a silent giggle, she observed silly slight of her friends, scattered upon the common room's floor. Raven was on her side, her hands cradling her head, Cyborg was sprawled out on the couch, his arms and legs dangling off the side, Beast Boy's lower half on the couch, but his upper half was not… it lazily brushed upon the carpet instead. Robin remained the same: his body turned onto his side in a fixed position where only one shape could fit perfectly. She blushed helplessly.

* * *

Across the continent, in New York, underneath the grand city, inside a steel metropolis, a mass of men and women, totaling to the number of eight, swarmed around another as if in a brawl. Their bellowing reverberated off the walls clashing with every sound wave in its path which magnified the intensity of the moment. Papers were scattered everywhere and swished on the ground and into the air at the shaking of fists. Men and women rushed the rims of the sheer wooden tables to intimidate their aggressors. Some remained hopelessly in their seat, their hand clutched over their heads.

**"QUIET! ALL OF YOU!"**

Suddenly, all trace of noise echoed away, leaving every eye to observe the demander. A man stood at the head of the table, his arms strangling the wooden rims, and his eyes looking as if he was ready to kill. His features were strong: his muscles bulked from his black suit and tie, his chin and cheekbones enticed and captured the light, and his black-graying hair sleeked back in a professional fashion.

**"YOU STAND AND ARGUE AMONGST YOURSELVES WHEN AN ALIEN ARMY IS READY TO ANNIHELIATE OUR PLANET?" **He stared around the room in silence. **"SIT DOWN! ALL OF YOU!"**

The seven others, those representing the seven corners scattered amongst the Earth had agreed to meet as an elite force elected from the United Nations (UN). America, New York being its commercial commerce center, was the melting pot of the world. The land was dominated by North Americans, Europeans, South Americans, Africans, Middle Easterners, Asians, and Australians who had all blended into another. America, symbolically, was thought to be the perfect place for 'the world' to meet. However, argument, especially in a crisis like this, was unavoidable.

He shouted in the still quietness, **"CAN WE NOT GATHER AS NOT SEVEN, BUT ONE?"** He stared around the room accusingly, his eye brows crossed, **"CAN WE NOT STORAGE DIFFERENCES AND FIGHT TO PRESERVE OUR PLANET?" **

All stared back at him in their seats, heavy hearted and anger faced.

"Now." He sank back to his seat. "I **demand **order in the courtroom!" He paused for a moment, memorizing the information upon the sheets he was able to hoard, snaking his glasses upon the thick bridge of his defined nose. "My fellow peoples of Earth, we are engaged in a war of worlds. My friends…" He arose with such confidence. "Let us begin with the beginning." He paused for a moment and walked along the outside of the table span.

"Within the Vegan Galaxy, approximately located fifteen light years from our Earth, a planet by the name of Tamaran exists, radiated by the warmth of three suns. With this exposure, the aliens, marked by their orange-tainted skin, blood-red hair, and blistering green pupils, have adapted in such a way that they are innate with the ability of photosynthesis… They draw and release energy from light."

He paused for a moment, looked down at his papers, then strolled around the room in gallant strides, "Upon days ago, we have received note that the hostile planet's condition: Tamaran is scarred itself due to self-destruction of a civil and an invasion of a certain alien race called the Gordanians…. With the planet hanging on its hinge, they looked to our beloved sun-a sun in which is proved to be quite unlike theirs in terms of energy—for relief." Reversing his steps, he dramatically shifted the tone of his voice, "Sending probes into OUR solar system, these Tamaraneans plotted to absorb OUR light provided by OUR sun." He the echoes of his crushing voice bounce off the wall for a moment. The room resounded in silence.

"Upon agreement, the United Nations sent attack forces-one force popularly known as 'The Justice League'-to terminate these probes before any harm could be done onto the people of Earth." He paused in his steps, his posture heroically built. "After 'the declaratory,' a missile constructed by the Russian Forces, was launched from the exosphere, the lives of seventy-six Tamaraneans were the accidental toll—the seventy-seventh, escaping back to the hostile planet. Our heroes, rummaging to file in a treaty, were attacked, their watchtower in ruins and their bodies, missing… all but one who was able to return to us and tell of the damage…My fellow peoples of Earth, the United Forces of Earth: War is affirmative! Will it be easy? No."

Solo, he conducted the room, the others enticed by his eloquence and heroic nature.

"We have received insight that the aliens, governed by a Tamaranean dubbed as 'Grand Ruler Myand'r,' are indeed capable of flight, strength, invulnerability, and of course, releasing and absorbing energy—a observer from Jump City tells us so."

A women, brave in her posture, stood up with question. "And we are expected to survive?"

"We, as regular citizens, are not." The man dimmed the lights which queued a projection to shine on the white wall behind him. "Look at these two bodies and compare their conditions. If you were to look closely," he clicked a button which zoomed into the flow of blood molecules. "One contains a substance of high rarity and the other does not. This substance not only allows the humans to bend reality to a certain degree, but also matches any Tamaranean statistics: their strength, the agility, and their endurance. Recent experiments and research are able to provide us with evidence." He paused

"In other words, one with this substance is equipped with certain powers and is diagnosed as what we, Americans, call 'super-beings.' For these super-beings have the ability to take down a Tamaranean. "Now, for my proposal." He flashed the lights back on and addressed the table in confidence.

"My friends," his eloquence shifted to a tone that was… personal per-say. "Earth is a rich planet. Her waters… her mountains…and my God, her people… We, my friends, have built mighty cities and constructed thriving nations represented here today. Can we afford a loss? Can we afford the slaughter of our race?"

Claps erupted throughout the room, all inspired by the man's presence.

"**No**!" He was prompted on the spotlight of the climax. "We cannot! Therefore- it is our duty to invade Tamaran, our super-beings as the United Forces of Earth, fighting to preserve our Earth!"

The crescendo of claps reverberated off the walls as the head of the table bowed in honor.

"Peace, my friends." Silence drained the room once more, "I have constructed a recruit squad. We plan to start on immediate notice." He paused, heroically propped above the seven. "All in Favor?"

As a unit, they seven sectors of the world together cried.** "I!"**

"Indeed." The head nodded. "Sections of Earth, gather your supers, heroes or villains, badge them with honor, and send them to the UFE headquarter within the span of three days. We on the fourth day."

* * *

Across the continent, in New York, underneath the grand city, inside a steel metropolis, the head leader spoke into an empty courtroom, a projection in front of him.

"Affirmed, President Roak. The Tamaranean was last reported in Jump City, maintaining a residence upon Titan's Isle; however, I strongly advice for the UFE to not interfere with-"

"Her royal blood will serve as hostage as I command!"

"We have a Tamaranean in captivity as it is! Can we not spa-"

"I shall not tolerate argument for God's sake! Our world is in jeopardy! Any less from the hostiles may cause us a defeat! She will be our key to victory! Can you meet my requests, General Superman?"


	7. Chapter 6: Grace in Betrayal

Her hand pressed against the window pane, Starfire innocently gazed into Jump City. She had always been so intrigued with the behaviorally customs of the Earthen people, therefore, the routine of the traffic she had memorized.

From seven to eleven on a weekday, black and yellow taxies swarmed the city, getting workers, bosses, and children here and there to and fro. A small fraction of time between eleven and noon, the city rested for a moment, preparing itself for rush hour that would sweep Jump in total chaos—villains usually bent the rush hour to their advantage. Little did they know that they made a pattern out of it—so noon was when the Titans were usually equipped and ready to kick 'the butt.' Afternoons were Starfire's favorite. By four o'clock, usually the sun had knelt low enough to peak beneath the smog that drowned the city and cast forth a sunbeam or two. The grayness would melt in such way that the town would glow with golden and orange hues—the colors reminded her of the Tamaranean cliffs… Oh how she missed them.

However, unlike most days, the crime rate had plummeted—in fact, had completely disappeared since the attack on the Watch Tower. Perhaps an intergalactic war had shaken the Earth into shock as it did for Titan's Tower. Still suspicious, the Titans remained in uniform.

Judging by the appearance of the street-life, it was eleven in the morning, Tuesday. Thunderheads toppled above Jump City, soft drizzle caressed the pane of the massive window, and the waves ravaged against the rocks of Titans' Isle. _'It is best for the city hidden by the fog, presently.'_

Cyborg approached the alien. "How you holdin' up?"

A heavy sigh escaped. "I am most conflicted, friend Cyborg." She hesitantly took her print from the pane looking to his reflection upon the window, "In a sense, I do not feel as if I belong here. My skin, my eyes, my hair are traitor qualities now."

"You're not thinkin' 'bout leavin' us, are ya?" His voice was calm… gentle… accepting, but most sorrowful, embracing for the worst.

"I truly wish to stay!" She bellowed softly, "I feel… I feel this pull however, friend." Turning back from the window, she met his direct eye contact finally, "Cyborg, perhaps there is something to be done!" Her voice hinged hysterically, "Perhaps, I can talk to my father or perhaps I can convince him to retake the decree, or—"

Cyborg placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, his sincerity pacifying her.

She hunched over in exhaustion, "There must be something, friend Cyborg."

"And you'll find it… somehow. You need time though."

She smiled weakly up at her friend in gratitude.

"I thank you for your encouragement, friend."

"No need to…" He grinned back. "Now, for Robin's orders: let's get away from the win-"

*BOOM!* A blast rocked the tower!

The two dramatically ducked to the floor and clutched their crowns in refuge.

"A sonic boom?"

"Tamaraneans!"

Instantly, Robin erupted out from the hallway. "STARFIRE! GET DOWN TO THE BASEMENT!"

Cyborg suddenly threw a protective arm around the alien, boosted her onto her feet, and pushed her towards Robin. "GET OUTA HERE! NOW!" He lashed back, ready to fire a beam at any given moment. Robin held the princess protectively, ready to carry her to the situation room against her will. She fought back desperately, wishing to help her friends if engaged in combat. They were too desperate to keep her: three more days or one-hundred more days, the others made it their plan to stow her away from both Earth and Tamaran. Robin suddenly scooped her up and locked her in his arms, his stride aimed for the spiral staircase.

"HOLD IT!" Raven evaporated into the room with a black glow, Beast Boy at her side. "They're not Tamaraneans!" The room was frozen for a moment, all warily scoping the premises. Beast Boy ducked down, his frame conforming to the shape of a dog, and sniffed the air. His eyes widened with pulsing glee, he leaped up, and transformed back into his original self.

"You guys aren't going to believe this!"

Suddenly, a man covered in blue and red spandex, sealed with a defiant "S" across his chest, eclipsed the window, heroically postured and proud-faced.

* * *

"Superman!" Beast Boy cheered, "I can't believe it's you!" The heroes sat around their counter that encased the kitchen area, locked in awe of the Man of Steel.

"It's good see the Titans well, Beast Boy, Robin, Cyborg, Raven… and Starfire." His eyes dawned upon the Tamaranean: she understood why he was here and matched his gaze solemnly, innocently folding two hands together upon her chest..

Robin cheered brightly, "Superman, how did you survive? We scoped the Watch Tower… We thought you guys were… were-"

"Dead, no." His voice shifted, "Divided…yes."

"Where are the others?" Raven stepped in.

"The battle was horrible, Titans." He fastened his fist to his forehead, attempting to drown out the images that crept along with his words. Starfire fell back, not wanting to hear the story… Yet, she an emotion brought on by a strong heartbeat kept her feet planted where she was.

"We were at the tower when the UN and NASA sent word of probes eclipsing our solar system. As we investigated further, the probes seemed to be absorbing an alarming amount of the sunlight's energy for a certain reason. The Earth was in danger… we attacked." His voice died alongside the pride the once uplifted his grin. "Little did we know of two things. One: Tamaraneans were aboard the probe. And two… Those probes were not constructed to absorb or harm… just to learn from the Sun's energy." Shame descended upon the man who hung his head, then turning to Starfire, his eyes apologetic. "Princess Starfire, I give you my greatest… fullest apologies and give you my word: we did not know Tamaraneans were aboard those probes."

She stood there heartbroken… her hands clutched around her mouth, biting back the anger, sadness, and confliction that tripled together in one punch. The most difficult part was that this, to her, made sense. Tamaran, she knew, was dying… the light from their three Suns were weakening when she departed seven years prior... Flashing back to reality, the images of her home faded away to reveal the concerned expression of Man of Steel locked onto her. Upholding her body from collapsing, she accepted it and nodded in rash forgiveness—a difficult act she was too good with. The team inched closer, their presence helping her dearly.

"After we received further investigations, we tried to stop the missile Earth launched," he paused for a moment of silence, respecting Starfire who was very much touched by the act. "Once the damage had been dealt, we darted back to the Watch Tower to make things right. Batman scrambled to file for a treaty negotiation. He was so close too…" His tone broke for him to quickly fix, "Then the army blasted into the Milky Way and obliterated the power system." He paused, the images possessing his mind.

Two conflictions ripped the alien apart, snapping her into a free fall. But she stood strong. She needed to hear this. Perhaps, she could help in some way.

"The heat they radiated from their stances shriveled the rest of the tower… and they… oh they... so strong… so quick … However, they could not produce starbolts as you do."

Robin stepped in for her, "Her and Blackfire are the only Tamaraneans who can."

He nodded, seeming to take note much to the alien's suspicion. She shook her head violently and casted her attention back onto the hero.

Beast Boy lunged forward onto the table, grasping the rims anxiously. "What happened next?"

"They took us captive, Titans."

"So they're alive!" Robin chimed, retaking the voice of his childhood.

The man grinned with pride, "Robin, my boy, do you dare doubt your family?"

"I did for a moment…" He glanced over at Starfire affectionately, "but someone reminded me of who I was raised by."

"I was the only one who managed to escape. Alive they may be… but who knows for how long." He paused.

"They will remain alive," a small voice came for the first time. "Tamaraneans do not terminate prisoners of war... Enemies they might be, but they are still honored warriors…" Starfire looked up from the ground, "like ourselves."

"Princess Starfire, I-"

"Please, Superman. Why must you currently address me as princess?"

There was a silent pause, the four flicking their heads to the man and the girl he oversized dramatically. "Titans, my I speak to Starfire alone?"

They all looked to her and received her reassurance. They nodded warily and turned to the hallway. Robin was most reluctant to move, but encouraged by Starfire's nod, and walked away, turning back every-so-often. The room centered on the two heroes.

"Starfire, how are you doing?" He spoke with a comforting tone of concern.

"Not well, Sir Superman."

"You are brave to be here."

"I simply do not know where else to be."

Superman placed his massive hand on her soldier, taking a firm breath powering the strength of his voice. "Starfire, I come in secret—what I must do for a daughterly figure. Believe me when I say You. Are. In. Grave. Danger."

"What do you mean?"

"Now listen to me: the United Forces of Earth are reaping heroes and villains from all over the world to form a massive army of super-beings. Do not take my words for granted, Starfire, their conquest to Jump City will occur in the matter of days. You must leave before they arrive!"

Fear-shocked, she gasped, "What will be the conseq-?"

"You must leave before they can take you as hostage. You are needed by us and the Tamaraneans. But if you leave there is less of a chance for your-"

Starfire chimed in, confused. "Superman… why come in secret? Why us?"

Superman looked down to the floor, quiet, his breath strong.

Horror pulsed strongly and she cupped her mouth, her eyes flooding to the floor. "You said 'us.' Superman? Why are you here in secret?" She knew the answer and shook her head, devastated. She deserved to know-she just needed to hear it. Perhaps a small hope may still be there. "How do you know so much?"

Superman beckoned slowly with great sorrow, his hands surrendering a badge from his pocket, flashing the bronze front of her, "I am so sorry, Princess Starfire. This is what I must do and I cannot keep such things from you."

"PLEASE, HOW CAN YOU LEAD THEM?"

"They have my family, Starfire!"

She lunged forward in attack mode, her blinding white disks blasted into her grip uncontrollably. "BOTH are my family!"

Suddenly the Titans rushed out of the hallway to the sounds of shouting.

Robin lunged forward, demanding, anger driven, "You're leading the UFE!?"

Superman hung his head in silence, their eyes beating down on him. "Titans, I suggest you stay put—the UFE has agreed not to touch you if you remain here. Getting in the way of President Roak will cost dire consequences." He turned back to the princess on the verge of tears, her fists still locked in his direction. "Starfire of Earth, Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran. I need to protect the earth." He looked defiantly at the Titans, "and I will plan to do it justly. However, I refuse to take you, princess, as hostage. I long for your safety and I came to persuade you to flee."

Her arms fell to her sides, heart shattered, "…please..." Her voice shook and eyes watered, "…please leave…"

He buckled his lip to hide his determination and pride drowning in sorrow, beckoned, bowed to her, and sailed from the exit and into the fog of the skies.

She stared beyond the windows, they fog washing the city into deep darks, lights, and shades of gray.

"Starfire?" Robin inched closer.

She murmured, bravery breathed into her tone.

"Friends, it must not end this way. There is something I must do...I can feel it."

* * *

A bullet of anger shot through Roak, "AND YOU DID NOT RETRIEVE HER?"

"I could not have. She had fled long before I had arrived, President!" Calmly, Superman remained firm in his stance, deceit hidden from his irises.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to leave a comment if there is anything I can improve on! Right now, there are flashing images of this story that consume my mind and I can't wait to show you guys what happens! Stay tuned!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.


	8. Chapter 7: Releasing a Dove to the Air

**Author's Note**: First of all, thank you so so much for reading and keeping up with the story-I admit, the reviews have been encouraging and inspiring my writting! So once again, thank you so much! Let's see, here is my seventh chapter-the last of part on. After, we shall leave Earth and venture into the hands of a war! So stay tuned! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!

* * *

(Translated to English for Readers Benefit)

"My general, I am most afraid that I do not understand."

"Yes, you heard me correctly. Retrieve one hundred infantry men the day of!"

"B-But sir. She is our long-lost princess. Surely, we cannot har"-

"Do you not see? Our princess is no longer of Tamaran, her loyalty tainted by Earth! Earth has imprinted itself on her! Koriand'r is not purely Tamaranean anymore—but the tie between Tamaran and Earth. DO YOU NOT SEE? She has the power to bind us with our enemy! She has the power to end this war before it starts!"

"B-But sir-"

"Upon my most grievances, we are to imprison her on the far side of the planet the day of her arrival, do I make myself clear, squire?"

"Y-yes sir. But w-what is the Grand Ruler or the Prince or Galfore to know of this?"

"…they will not…"

_ 'It must not end this way. There is something I must do, I can feel it.'_

Under the song of the winds and the vivid lights, she stood. Upon the roof that embraced the rush of the air and glistened in the orange hues of the sunset, she graced her head up to the sky to absorb her last moments under the warm Sun she loved so dearly. Her beams caressing the sky, the sunset painted collections of vibrant, warm colors into the horizon. The afternoon hues of oranges, yellows, and pinks swept across the span of sky, kissing the clouds who marveled in the light. The colors poured from the heavens and engulfed the tower in iridescence. Currents of rushing wind stirred from the air, twirled joyously, and swept through the alien, penetrating her core that clenched so deep with a heavy heart. She let the wind's gentle grasp carry her hands to the air as she played alongside its cheer. For, it breathed the emotion which she had none left. She looked to the glow of the sunset as warmth caressed her body.

She listened to the song of the waves whose ripples shimmered and flooded from the distant sunset that inspired every color. The waves stroked the sand ever so ever so gently as she thought of the many 'beach days' her and her family had shared. A tear, illuminated by the golden glow, flickered down her cheek and fell upon the tower. The goodbyes were difficult and heartbreaking in the common room, but to the one piece who belonged in a match of five, it was truely not a goodbye—it could never be.

She called forth memories of her and the Titans and proceeded to float slowly above, her fragile feet leaving contact with Earth, her eyes lifting towards the heavens. Within the moment, she felt a firm palm wrapped around the rim of her arm, gently guiding her back towards the Earth. By the warmth of the hand, there was no need for turning, but by her love for him, she did so. His blue eyes were unveiled...beautiful...heartbreaking.

They were once strangers locked in a battle to hurt another. They had once been so small, so cold…but now, they looked as peaking adults—Robin, tall and handsome; Starfire, wise and beautiful. However, goodbyes have a tendency of reversing time. Just for a moment, they were children again.

Silence shrouded the moment between the two who looked into each other wholly from stalemate. With each pulse, a heartbeat grew stronger… more defiant than the last. The climax hit. Suddenly, Starfire choked out a sob, abandoned her backpack, and embraced the one who lifted her from the ground and held her passionately—her face buried into his shoulder.

She whispered softly. "I know what is right, now, Robin. Perhaps, I can stop this somehow."

He released her softly, placing her upon the ground once more, hiccupped to choke down a sob. With a breath, he smiled weakly, "W-We have watched each other grow, you know, Star. I remember the day we first met and I… I-I remember the guilt of hurting you… and I promised I would always protect you from then on… and… I knew I had to let you go someday… but…" He paused under the necessity of a breath and surrendered himself completely. "Starfire, I-I know you can do this."

Her expression fluttered, producing a smile as more tears rolled down her cheek.

Suddenly, his hands quickly scrambled to his waist, unbuckled his golden utility belt that flashed vividly in the light of the sunset, lassoed it around her waist, quickly buckled it in position, then rushed her waist, holding it tightly. He buried his eyes into her red locks of hair, managing few words. "Please, keep it for me, Star."

Her eyes flickered down to her waist and smiled helplessly in deep gratitude as she locked her arms around his shoulders passionately, the idea of his safety from her departure hushing herself.

Time slowed down for Robin and Starfire—giving the two a full chance for a goodbye. To Robin, he did not know what lied beyond the moment, but by holding the princess, she was still safe… still here with him. To Starfire, the boy was a large piece of her—he took her in, showed her how to be strong, helped her recover, and most importantly, taught her how to love. That love this boy taught—she knew—would be the savior of Earth and Tamaran.

She smiled dearly, flushed the flow of memories away, and withdrew her head to meet his gaze. Noticing the fading light dancing upon the irises of his blue eyes, she solemnly turned to the sunset, certain to sink below the horizon at any given moment. She turned and looked back to him with sorrow, wiping away her last tear. "It is time for me to go now, Robin."

She rushed into his arms one last time, floods of memories carrying them both away. With the wave of wind, she began to elevate from the boy's arms, loosening gracefully with each elevation, their eyes still locked together, her hair whipping violently into the air. He suddenly saw himself releasing her into the air. As enough elevation fluttered between them, their hands slipped apart. Gracing her head to the sky, she let the wind carry her into the arms of a pink cloud. Upon the wind, she clenched the golden belt for comfort and began to find her way back to the stars, a boy's face and voice clogging her memory.

* * *

Robin watched her go…

A boy releasing a dove to the heavens...

He was silent and accepted it.

To kiss her, he dreamt and had dreamt of for years… but a pulse-a pulse he trusted entirely-told him once more that it was not his time.

End of Part One


	9. Chapter 8: The Call of a Princess

**Author's Note**: Good morning, friends of fanfiction! First, I would love to thank you for reading. The reviews and the feedback mean so much to me-in fact, this site has taught me something: I would absolutely love to be an author one day! But hey? That's in the future, right? Anyway, for the present: please enjoy this story! Once again, thank you!

* * *

Part 2: Starfire's Arc: To Be a Heroine

* * *

"I have been most patient with you and I will ask you once more! Give us the way to Tamaran!"

"You're insane if you think I will voluntarily give you information!"

"Look at you… Pathetic…A princess charged with theft…"

"What's it to you?"

"It's everything to me… They neglect you… they banish you-"

"Quiet!"

"They prefer your sister over you-"

"Stop it!"

"And you are loyal to them?"

"I am not loyal to any of them!"

"Then why not strike revenge and lead Earth?"

"There is no way I would help sick Earthlings LIKE YOU!"

"Easy… Too much exerted energy and your bonds might petrify you once more. I rather have your well-being, princess."

"Stop calling me princess. That's Starfire… Not me."

"Yes, let's talk about your sister…"

"I hate you!"

"Hate is a very strong word. I like to think of us as partners… Now, this Starfire… How is your relationship with her?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Defiant, you are. I'd rather that in the army. However, Princess Blackfire, I need answers not threats. Please cooperate or I will have no choice but to initiate another one of our accidents."

Blackfire hung her head in silence, her arms bonded to the chair that Mad Mod had lent to the President. By red beams that expelled her starbolts, her fists were smashed to the rims of the wooden chair, its lick of splinters severing her wrists that cried out, fizzing with a searing pain. From the solar band that constricted her temples from laser vision, sweat seeped down to her chest and kissed the ground next to her feet, bonded in heavy shackles. Alongside her rosy eyes, her mind resonated upon the marble floor. She whispered gently, on the verge of defeat.

"…you'll never win…"

"I'm sorry… What was that?"

"YOU. WILL. NOT. WIN!"

"Tamaraneans will stop us?"

"Starfire will stop you!"

"Doctors, bring in the chloroform... then we will have our chat princess"

Doctor exploded into the white washed room where Blackfire hunched over, heaving in her breaths defiantly. With a dramatic swing of the chair, the princess felt the cold bite and gnawing of the marble floor. The prick in her neck, her last sight was of doctors, cuffed in white face masks, their clammy hands tweaking away at her—the pain suppressed her forced her into a sleep... the rest faded away.

"…starfire…"

* * *

"…starfire…" His voice was solemn, scared like she. Robin stroked his hand tenderly across the heap of ash, a knee to floor in honor of the bravery of his best friend—no. He corrected himself, scanning the room of festooning pinks and purples he found so warm. He thought of her, and the peace that came with it. He caressed the photograph he pocketed, letting the memories of her spawn:

_"And now for the junior prom king and queen: Robin and Starfire!" _

_They looked to each other with the same expression: 'We don't even go here.' _

_"Eh, I guess one more dance won't kill me." He latched onto her wrist and gently swung her onto the dance floor. _

_"Oh, Robin? I do not know the earthly 'moves.'" _

_"Here, let me show you." He beamed back at her, took her gentle hand and gracefully placed it upon his shoulder. "See. Now, I hold your other hand like this." Blushing, he wrapped her hand in his, then gentlemanly placed a hand upon her waist. _

_"Now, you just let the music carry us around in circles, I guess."_

_*SNAP!*_

_Beast Boy and Cyborg hunched maliciously behind a camera. _

It was a candid shot-a Robin and a Starfire beaming brightly at each other, mid twirl in dance. He remembered the heat brushing across his face and yet, the camera caught it. By the spurts of flashbacks that sang within his mind, a sprouting peak of a smile appeared across the boy's face. He released the photo back into his pocket, cupped the dust, and found himself spelling her name. He shook his head, ashamed of himself. With another memory of her, a voice, beautiful and soft, riddled into his mind:

_"I know what is right, now, Robin. Perhaps, I can stop this somehow."_

With the pass of a moment, the empty room returned the solemnness and with a deep breath, he pushed himself to rise.

"…starfire, what is right for me? I don't know what I'm supposed to do now…"

To depart alongside her, her family would have done on a heartbeat. But, they questioned their involvement and position in this war—the thing happening was the first to break them from her… him from her. In the midst, they could not risk assuming alliances. With imense masses of hatred swelling to consume Earth and Tamaran, alliances and treaties would not quell this war. The Titans all prayed that a Shooting Star could.

By now, the sliver of light, highlighting the thin line upon the horizon that once beamed with iridescence, had sunken into a deep blue. The team watched it fall in silence. They feared that an alert would sound to call them back into their professions. After battling for years as a team of five, there was no way they could win… especially now. There was likely to be no criminal activity though. With the recruiting of 'super-beings,' all supered-criminals were either of the army or in hiding. Although they were excused from the reaping, the Titans wanted to hide too—but something inside them would not permit them to do so. Call it hero-ship, perhaps: five years ago, they vowed to be the guardians of Jump City. To Robin's confusion, a duty called them elsewhere. A duty or a princess he questioned himself

That night, there was no argument over meat or tofu. There was no shouting over the game station or death threats tossed by an annoyed empath. Instead, the Titans—or what remained—lied upon the roof top in honor of their friend, gazing into the arms of the heavens where peace twinkled in balls of starlight. For she had loved to stargaze. To her? The stars were messengers of the sky, reminding her of another home waiting for her return. Sometimes a Titan would catch her dancing in the moonlight, each twirl repelling the weight of the world placed upon their shoulders daily. The joy they felt would vibrate from her and inspire everyone else to be the same. With her gone—it was obvious: they were broken: a shattered mirror with her one integral piece missing.

The stars were beaming brightly that night and the team could not help but to marvel in the fragments of kissing light. To Robin, they seemed to map out the path Starfire took to her home planet. The heavens brushed her fingers across the sky, painting milky trails intercepted by the flashing lights of Jump's planes. The moon lied upon her stomach, beaming with all the light she could produce with a missing sliver— like the Titans themselves.

A voice broke the silence between the four others, star gazing in the blanketing warmth of the summer heat.

The green boy hushed his tone in respect for the moment, "Where do you think she is guys?"

The other three gazed into the sky that swirled with sparkles, moonlight, and falling stars that shot every now and then.

"Look at this massive sky. She could be anywhere." Cyborg added.

Raven lifted a voice, "We can see where she was. Maybe were she is now too."

"After all," to the other's shock, the additional voice was channeled by their leader, they prompt up in relief, brokenhearted he was, they knew. "Earth and Tamaran share one sky—she's closer than we think."

It was quiet a moment more; however, Cyborg and Beast Boy encouraged themselves to press further into the mind of the Boy Wonder—Raven had already known the emotions the boy felt, patiently waiting for the moment he was ready to speak with his friends.  
Beast Boy was first, "Robin?" It was too late for a retreat: the Boy Wonder glanced to his friend, "So… what's our plan?"

Robin prompted back up, staring into his palms, gathering his thoughts and words which seemed to slip through his fingers. "You guys won't like it."

Cyborg inched closer, clasping a firm hand on his friend's back. "If it means helpin' Starfire, we're in."

Robin took a deep breath, channeling few words from the pool flooding his mind. His voice steady, "We need to bend the rules."

Beast Boy looked to him confused, "Uh, what was that?"

"We need to bend these rules... We need to bend these rules team!" His voice escalated back to Robin's. "To hell with the UFE! To hell with the Tamaranean forces! To hell with this war that keeps us here and so… so helpless! Our friend is risking her life to stop this, so why shouldn't we? Titans, she needs us and more importantly, we, as people of Earth and… and her friends… we need her. There is no way I can just sit around and hope for the best." He rose to his feet heroically, reaping back his leadership. "Super-powered or not, I need to get to Tamaran! I need to find her! I need to help her! I-I"

"What's with the 'I's' dude?" Beast Boy stood to meet him.

Raven levitated into a stance, "Robin, we're all going after her."

Cyborg leapt up, gave a 'booyah,' and lassoed his arms around the family, and pulled them into a crushing group hug despite their grunts and gasps. "Well alright! The Titans are back!"

"What's the first step?" Her fists fasted, Raven's eyes locked onto the leader.

Beast Boy stepped in, "If we shoot into outer space, we are rebels and enemies of the UFE…" a malicious smirk appeared across his cheeks, "I say we take things into our own hands and leave as quick as possible."

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Beast Boy. Cyborg!" Robin spun to address him, "How fast can you activate the T-Ship?"

"On your command, Captain!"

The world centered upon the five, who smirked along with their leader. He drew up his stance, shouting over the bay, "TITANS GO!"


	10. Chapter 9: The Eve of Her Return

The thrust of engine and the T-Ship skyrocketed, further penetrating the heart of the heavens that once shoved the team to earth. A hand locked around the control lever, Robin yanked his headphones to his mouth, "Cyborg! Activate cloaking device! We don't know when the UFE will pass us! When it does, follow them!"

"What happens after we reach Tamaran?"

"…Still working on it!"

"Robin," A voice whined from its compartment "You don't have this mapped out?"

"I can't create a whole attack form in an hour! What do you expect, Beast Boy?"

"A foundation or somethin'"

Robin redirected his stare back into the approaching galaxies. "Our foundation is to follow, hide, and help Starfire in any way we can. Titans, do I make myself clear?"

**"Affrimed!"** All nodded, eyes locked on to the horizon that glowered back.

Robin shoved off his headset, suddenly to be captivated by the beauty twinkling across his panorama. Lost in its arms, he gingerly placed the gear upon the dashboard. Alongside the collision of starlight—the light that reminded him so dearly of Starfire-he forced himself into peace, imagining the princess safe, soaring beyond the clusters of stars… his belt protecting her.

Floating amongst the stars, the T-ship cruised ever so gently. The lights swaying in the distance grew nearer and nearer—Jupiter had passed moments ago, radiating her surroundings with an orangey glow. Starfire always dreamed about watching the universe pass by on the rings of Jupiter.

Locked on autopilot, the ship coursed her way to Tamaran by picking up the fingerprint-like traces of light left by the alien, gifted with photosynthesis. Three at a time, the Titans were given moments to rest: all participating in a cycle of who would keep watch.

"Finally!" Beast Boy broke a yond with passion. "S'bout time!"

Robin's turn had eclipsed Beast Boy's, his body springing from an owl form and shifting back into a human, ready to jump back into a snooze.

Robin watched the miles pass, the billions of stars marking each distance. Tamaran would be days away, their high-tech, revolutionary ship plunging through even in high speed. Robin was given time: time to think about how he would protect his team on the planet. Wanted by aliens and wanted by humans, he mapped out plans to sequester from both. When participating in a game with no win, the Titans, Starfire as their leader, planned to bend the rules and find another way—a way that avoided a crowning of false 'light' and the blame of false 'dark.' No one was righteous... No one ever could be... Every sould was split into the hands of good and the hands of evil. A war built off of communicaton, any life take would bee devastation. Time to rise up, Starfire led. All or nothing the team kept thinking. He reached into his pocket, felt the texture of the photo, and her voice spawned into his pool of memories.

_'It must not end this way'_

"Hey Robin?" A voice droned into his headphone.

"Raven? What are you doing up?"

"I-I know how you feel," Raven paused, hesitating to continue. "In a way, we've all raised each other. Starfire to me is like a sister—she called me that once but I was too taken back to give a proper response… I remember when we all first moved in together. I would always shove her away and hide in my room… She never stopped being kind and never judged."

Robin pressed his headphones, checking if he heard her correctly.

"S-She is strong. You don't need to worry about her, Robin."

"I know with one-hundred percent of myself that she will be strong, but for some reason, Raven, I can't bring myself to do anything else but worry."

With a tingle and a lingering kiss, a memory crept in-a memory so strong that it overtook him, captivated his mind, and sank itself into his vision. With a flash, he was next to her.

_The smell of her hair was strong, his cheek pressed against it. His arm protectively rested around her who slept dearly against his chest. Half asleep, he swooned as the girl lied next to him. Wanting to wake himself to find her there, an imaginary-self tapped against the inside of his mind only to be quelled by her soft breaths against his chest. _

He felt the pain of an over-bearing smile, hoping for it to be reality. The memory faded and he panicked, literally trying to hold onto it with his palms, grasping the open air. Suddenly, he saw his memories shatter and fly into fragments with a sudden gust of wind.

_The conquest of wind arranging themselves in the shape of the princess, her body, the fragments of shimmering memories. The blackness of the vision melted away into an iridescent glow, reenacting their final goodbye. He found himself as a child once more, releasing the peace dove to the air. _

_*BOOM!* A trumpet blasted, shattering the iridescence into mirror fragments! His face reflected back and with a jolt, whipped around into the collision of a battle scene! Spears, daggers, and bolts erupted into the frame! Purple and flashing lights blew! Wind struck out of the frame! Chaos erupted as two armies ran to collide with another! No! Please stop! BOOM! Something struck the ground! The world trembled, bowing to the flashing of blistering white lights... and…_

"Robin? Robin, snap out of it!"

S_lowly, the smell, sound, sight, and touch of a princess sank into the oblivion of the inky blackness._

He clutched his head, his eyes wide and his breaths panting.

"Robin! Are you okay?"

"Dudes! What's going on?"

He paused for a moment, heaving in his breaths by the load, eyes wide—shocked! Caught in the wake of confusion and fear! He bit his tongue from riddling loose, gulped, and nodded… quivering.

The images casted from the boy slammed an empath to the ground. Her eyes wide, Raven clutched onto her mind, biting her lip furiously! She ducked below the dashboard, scanning the images Robin's mind unleashed! They… they were too strong for his mind to seal: a revelation. A glympse, he saw... A glympse to the future. With a quake of a stutter and rioting, pulsing thoughts, all she could whimper was, "…no… Starfire…"

* * *

(Translated from Tamaran to English on behalf of the reader)

Across the arms of the universe hovered a radiant planet who defied gravity, her people bending it at their will—the flight, free, brave, and strong. Upon that planet, in the furthest corner, inside a vaulted tucked away and protected by the epic stampede of mountains, standing in reverence to Tamaran, a tamaranean paced around a projection, its pin-points outlining the frame of a weapon. His strides were solemn—his purples and golds upon the floor… his title abandoned.

Another glided in, his feet touching the floor ever so gently. By a glance of his General, his mind locked on the hologram and clenching back all trace of emotion, the visitor hung his head, surrendering his helmet from his head… in honor of his General's loss.

"Kro'ka."

"I do not wish for condolences."

A silence fell between the two, channeling the eeriness from the General and into the air. A pulse beat! Heat steamed! He lashed back to the messenger, his voice resounding from the walls.

"You come to me," he arose his head high, his brows furrowed, and his tone, stern with demand, "Now, what is the status report?"

His gaze beat against the General, his mouth upturned, his brows askew. His contact broke and he gave in. "From… from the soldier… t-the…seventy-seventh who survived the bombing dealt by earth, a proper DNA scan was completed."

"And what is to know?"

"From his radiation we reaped into information… t-the information that enables us with knowledge of the bomb's constriction... A bomb of our own is at our fingertips."

"And what is its condition?"

"In process of construction, my General. To Intensified its impact, it is to absorb a majority of our Suns' remaining light… The explosives have the ability to annihilate the majority of the United Forces of Earth… and as a toll, our front lines…" He looked down in shame, his eyes flooding to the chrome floor, "…as you requested…"

The General stood with defiance, his face focused upon the projection of the bomb, his back turned to his messenger. Unsatisfied, he remained… He dared himself to continue, his lips writhing from his grip.

"…and what of the seventy-seventh?"

"He… H-He took his last breaths moments ago."

One… two… three… Reality swung across his world, sinking the remainder of his heart! His shoulders sank, his title, his name followed. Heart-wretched and ashamed, he shoved his arms across his eyes, attempting to clench back the swirling riot of emotion gnawing at his heart. A tear fell… the mask of a General followed... Now... Now, a glympse was revealed-the window to his hatred. He murmured, stammering, "…brother…"

"My General? Ple-"

He tightened his fists and snarled, "Messenger! Gather the men!" A bolt of anger! Hatred snaked into his soul and shot his fists through the hologram, flashing violently!

"W-What are we to do?"

He growled, "I believe the princess's three days are long overdue! Her arrival shall be soon!"

* * *

"MY SISTER IS HERE?!" Suddenly the handsome boy ornamented in purple and gold spun from his servent and back to his pompous company of Tamaranean nobility. He rechecked his posture, wiped his brow, straightened out his cloak, adjusted his tone, and turned gracefully back to his servant. "Eh-hem, I mean, let me greet her at once. My company," he smiled chivalrously upon them, "Please excuse me for the time being. My greatest apologies." He waved his hand frivolously in the air as they bowed back and glided his way to the colossal-sized bronze doors. He slipped through the opening with grace. On the queue of the giant doors' clasp, a cheer exploded and he broke for the distance, sprinting violently and flailing his arms!

-Starfire is to return!-

* * *

**Author's Note**: We wait upon the princess and she is to return to Tamaran! I will proudly state that I have taken the character of Prince Wildfire and based him off my little brother-like figure who lights up the world with his cheer, carelessness, silliness, and craftiness! Once more, thank you so so much for the kind reviews! I really really appreciate those so much and yes, once again, it inspires me to keep writing! This story has been so much fun to write and I really want to thank the authors that have write such amazing stories to inspire my own and that have helped trained me in that way! Okay, enough of me! Have a nice rest of the day!


	11. Chapter 10: Betrayal in Grace

The star wielder widened her arms, letting the currents of space twirl her, through space guiding her down the speckled path she had dreamt of since her departure. The light of the stars clapped for return of their long-lost princess, igniting the way to Tamaran. She lied upon the debts of the universe, her body vertical to defy the strengthening gravity. Their sparking flutter dwindled as a pink light—a light that bowed under the suppression of the inky blackness-in the far distance drew nearer. Rounding the Northern Clusters of Vatigo, the blessed glow of rose unfolded her petals to reveal a shimmering planet, graced with the presence of three Suns, their light fading from brilliance. With a sounding swoop of flight, she drew nearer. Her planet rejoiced in her presence, ready to hold its princess once more; however, she slowed in her pace to a graceful rest. With silence, she hovered in the stillness of space, confusion-tapped. She had dreamt of this moment for seven years: seeing her planet and the rosy-like glow it radiated. She practiced this moment even. She expected tears fall and worried when they did not—instead, she spun back to her trail, wishing desperately to see the faces of her beloved friends.

She shook her head, eyes widened, and turned back to the pink_. _The colors danced ever so vividly upon the golden belt that her best friend—no, the boy she loved so dearly—fastened around her waist as she grasped it tightly for comfort. She found her mind stirring around her earthen family. The voice of friend Beast Boy spawned into her thoughts, spurring her to giggle at the joke it told. Next, Raven slandered him, backed up by Cyborg. Robin? His voice had always been and always will be dancing inside her mind. From the kiss five years ago, she knew his every pronunciation, every tone and how he used it. She smiled in memory of her beloved friends, praying for their well-being. With a sudden jolt, she whirled back to her planet in confusion…confliction as well. _'What is 'the matter' with me? This is my home, is it not?'_

Upon another glance, her mind flashed seven years prior, her desperately looking to the planet from a foreign spaceship, smashing her bonded fists upon the window and screaming and crying for her father and mother. Her mind shot to her kidnapping and she shut her eyes violently.

* * *

(Translated)

_"Mommy! Please do not let me go!" Koriand'r fastened around her mother who sobbed, running with her daughter in her arms. She clenched onto the back of her mother's dress desperately as tears streamed from her eyes that she tried so hard to clench. _

_"Shhh…I have you, princess! Please do not cry!" She rounded the hall, jumped over the shattered glass, lashed back to check her trial, darted through the slashed tapestries, its condition breaking her heart, and dove for the remaining portal exit. The outside world hit the pair fast, revealing fallen bodies scattered throughout the courtyard. Koriand'r gasped violently._

_"Sweetheart! Close your eyes! Sing." The little girl clenched her eyes shut and grasped onto her mother' shoulder tight, feeling the race of her thumping heartbeats, her furious strides, and the aura of terror that conquered Tamaran. She suddenly felt her mother dive once more, opening her eyes to themselves clamped in a tight area shrouded in darkness—the perfect hiding spot where Blackfire and her would play as small children, now it was tainted with blood, fear, and two quivering Tamaraneans. Her mother held her daughter close, cradling her on her lap, checking left and right violently. The girl wept and wept, the gentle hand of her mother caressing her child's poor cheeks. _

_"Mommy," she hushed her voice. "Mommy, I'm scared." _

_"Shhh," she comforted her precious daughter, "Shhh. Please do not cry, sweetheart." _

_"M-Mommy?" The girl flickered her glossy green eyes up to her mother, "C-Can you sing for me?"_

_In the stillness of hell, the most beautiful voice, hushed and calming, sounded from her mother's lips. _

_"Forget the times we fought another. _

_Repeat the days we cherished. _

_Find what is true even in the dark. _

_Relive the sight, oh, let it be our wish."_

_"Sing with me sweetheart." _

_Their voiced chimed together, bringing harmony to the hell they hid from. _

_"You are the light to me, you must spread it for me now. _

_Do not let it fade, hold it tight, be the key to light. _

_Hush my little light you are safe. _

_The morning will rise to end the night _

_Let it come up on the sky for us. _

_The stars, the light, it blankets you _

_Oh sleep sound my child. _

_Do not cry. _

_Light up the world with your smile. _

_Forget the times we fought another_

_Repeat the days we've weathered_

_My heart, your heart will be strong _

_My heart, your heart, will stay together."_

_"GAL'C TE DUMERU!" A fist launched into the cavern and clenched the red hair of the child, yanking her into the exposed air, her back licking the jagged stones of the courtyard. The alien gripped the princess around her chest, swinging her into the air violently. Her arms lunged out in despair, kicking and shrieking, "MOMMY!" _

_Suddenly a woman of a tattered gown launched herself from the crack in the wall, striking her fists against the alien, knocking him down. The princess tumbled to the ground, hitting her head upon the pavement. _

_"DO NOT TOUCH MY DAUGHTER" She thrusted her fists to its gut and broke into a flight to retrieve her daughter. Suddenly, a massive force hit the woman airborne, pinned her to the ground, and whipped out a dagger. The child, screaming, was reaped back into a bind where she struggled furiously, crying for her mother! "PLEASE! PLEASE DO NOT HURT HER!"_

_The woman's eyes widened, fear manipulating the formation of her irises, as she looked up at her blood-lusted killer, her eyes then sinking to her daughter in defeat. "Sweetheart," she hiccupped, "Close your eyes and sing."_

* * *

A tear rolled and Starfire flashed open her glossy gaze. A voice sang into the arms of the universe:

_"You are the light to me, you must spread it for me now. _

_Do not let it fade, hold it tight, be the key to light. _

_Hush my little light you are safe. _

_The morning will rise to end the night _

_Let it come up on the sky for us. _

_The stars, the light, it blankets you _

_Oh sleep sound my child. _

_Do not cry. _

_Light up the world with your smile. _

_Forget the times we fought another_

_Repeat the days we've weathered_

_My heart, your heart will be strong _

_My heart, your heart, will stay together."_

She stopped, letting the memory of her mother soak and carry her away—this time, she was strong enough to see it—to relive it in her memories. Her mother's smile, her face, her hair, her eyes, her voice spawned into the vision of the beloved princess. She smiled deeply in reverence and let it captivate her memory—the waves taking her back to her childhood. How loving, sacrificial, brave, and strong her mother was. Now it was time for her to be the heroine. Her eyes fluttered down and gazed upon her beloved home planet.

…It was quiet… oh so quiet…

With a sudden withdraw of breath, the universe sang back to her. In reverence, she shot down into the arms of the pink glow, twirling in flight with the spawning of new formed joy.

* * *

A prince—no, simply a boy—dashed down the narrow hallway, leaped over furniture, carelessly knocking down florescent lights and shattering gifts and statues, whirled around corners, ran over servants, dodged stone pillars, took flight, and soared into the Western Wing, a large, over-joyed smile thriving upon his face. _'She is home, She is home, She is home!' _

* * *

Stars shot alongside her, flooding in to the heavens to escort their long-lost princess. Her world opened her arms out to her and she wished to the hit ground with full-force to soak in the seven years that she had missed! The pink ground visible, the cliffs of Tur'o definable, and her kingdom she could trace, her speed accelerated…

Five… Four… Three…Two…

..'X'hal'…

A face—a face handsome, strong, and familiar—slowed her down. She found her rush of wind die and soon, her feet kissed the concrete of the western winged gates of her childhood palace ever so gently, her eyes locked on him—a tear fell. The view was magnificent, overlooking the Tamaranean world abundant with sunset-like hillsides, rosy sky and clouds, and plains of barren fields with the various towers towering above, but she didn't notice-her gaze still glossed upon the boy. Suddenly, her palm cupped her mouth and a waves of tears leaked from her drowned-out eyes. Stalemate they stood, staring at another—the changes, the height, the beauty, the maturity. He stood, breaking stillness. He was very tall, slim, but muscular to her disbelief. His hands, covered with the traditional lilac gloves, and his feet, strapped in purple military boots sashed with golden crests, were of adult size. His red hair was still the same and she giggled softly: it spun with defiance and unruliness down to his slim shoulders. His face—oh his precious face of a child-like expression—still remained the same, summoning another wave of tears to fall in relief. "Wildfire?"

"Starfire?" He chimed back in her language dearly, a tear rolling down his cheek in remembrance of his beloved sister, the image of her child-like form swishing away to reveal the girl who stood before him now. He beamed brightly, choking up emotions he had abandoned long ago. Go! The galaxy shouted to him. "Starfire!" His eyes, his smile, his expression, grew, lighting up the skies, the world, his world, her world, and all of Tamaran as he rushed to embrace his beloved sister.

With time elapsing into steady heartbeats…interruption, solemn as can be. A mass of men triumphed over the gates and flooded the long-span of balcony. Caught in the clash of their reunion and hurdling men, the two siblings suddenly flung and whirled themselves back to back and into fighter positions: Starfire blasting two disks of starlight into her fists; Wildfire spinning forth a double-edged sword. Hit with rush of cries and marching, the infantry engulfed them, their personal eye of the storm invaded by their own men, pushing and pulling the two from each other who latched onto another desperately.

"Starfire! Star—don't let go!"

"Wildfire!" Arms launched around the girl, lassoing her back, while others held the younger boy back from defending her. Arms and bodies poured in between the two, creating a vast ocean of separation between. Fear, protectiveness, and confusion revolted inside, wrenching at the girl, screaming at her to blast starbolts! She held back with the greatest strain of control, the powers gnawing at her insides. She knew if she hurt a Tamaranean, it would be all over.

"Please! Unhand me!"

"Men!" Wildfire barked, the men pushing him to frontier of the swarm. "What are you doing?!"

Suddenly, a man emerged into the crowd, saddened, waving his hand in the air, "Men, I tell you! Do not harm the princess! Take her to the military base!" His voice echoed into the valley encouraging his men, some broken hearted, some wrathful, to push their princess further into the distance. Starfire struggled furiously under the pile of arms that still held her to her breaking point. She screamed and kicked violently, seeing the kingdoms of Earth and Tamaran begin to crumble.

Her expression launched Wildfire into a flight to suddenly see two purple spears unfold forward right before him. A gilded hand of General Kro'ka's placed itself on his shoulder. He lashed back, angry… confused, "Release my sister at once!"

"My greatest apologies, my Prince. Your father has commanded that she'd be taken to the military base for protection!"

"My father?"

"Yes, the Grand Ruler."  
He looked back to his sister and drew forth his sword, his eyes locking back onto Kro'ka's with nobility and determination, "Let me join her!"

"I am afraid I cannot suspend my greatest warrior, my Prince." He paused, succeeding to hide the massive amount of sorrow, regret, and pain he clenched within. "I promise to protect her with all my might, Prince Wildfire. For she is Tamaran's future and we cannot afford to lose her."

The young boy whipped around back to his sister, her eyes beating with the expression of fear and confusion, her being lifted into a cloud of Tamaraneans. It broke his heart—shattering the image of his joyful sister that he had dreamed of seeing ever since his departure from the planet during the Gordanian attack. Starfire struggled and tried to fight back, shoving her shoulders left, right, to, and fro, kicking and yelling for her freedom, and biting the raw air. An image flashed and consumed her surroundings: her kingdom up in smoke. "Please no! Please release me!"

The eyes of the siblings locked together once more pushing and pulling waves of emotions, until it finally broke, the prince allowing his sister to be carried away. He pivoted to the General for comfort, "She will… She will be safe, correct?"

"The military base consists of the strongest metallic foundation within our universe, My Prince. I can confidently ensure you of her safety"

He took a deep breath filled with pain… but acceptance—for his General was right. He looked to the ground in remembrance of his departure. "When the Gordanians attack, I was sent out into the universe to preserve my kingdom's line. Perhaps, it is her turn to be protected."

He gazed back to his sister, his expression most relieved, his smile gesturing peace to her. However, her expression did not return satisfaction—instead of the grin of her precious little brother, she witnessed flashing images of the crumbled kingdoms of Earth and Tamaran, dying in smoke, the people dead, the towers destroyed.

"I must speak with my father at once."

"I am afraid the Grand Ruler is not taking visitors due to our rising war, I suggest that you resume training in your personal quarters." The General fastened his grip on his Prince, turning the boy from his sister to look at him, trusting his mask he put up to hide the deceit. "Go in peace. I believe your training has not been completed for the day's being. After, you shall need your rest. We expect great things from you, oh Prince Wildfire."

He hesitated for a moment—he pushing and pulling himself. He took a deep breath and with a bow, the prince exited with a broken heart and prayed on behalf of his sister.

* * *

The boy stirred violently, quaking in his sleep, shouting her name and flailing his arms to and fro. The nightmare suddenly swept away, loud voices shouting through his headphones.

"Robin! It's me, Raven! Robin, wake up!" Suddenly the boy launched forward from his slumber, gasping for breaths.

"Dude… Are you okay?"

"Birdie, come on!"

He breathed deeply, pacifying his raging heartbeats. He clutched his head for an escape, his mouth unhinging to seethe and silence his team, "I-It was just a nightmare! Only a nightmare!"

"Robin, your dream images were rioting!" Raven called, "I'm not sure if that was just a-"

"She's okay guys! I know she is!" Robin barked, shaking his head, denying the fact that she could be in trouble. He then lowered the volume of his voice to appease the tension in the ship. "We just need to get to Tamaran."

Suddenly a giant shadow eclipsed and consumed the ship in utter darkness. The Titans whipped around to stare in awe of the giant ship breeching from the ocean of hovering space dust.

Beast Boy gulped, his mouth quivering, unhinged in disbelief, "I-Is that… is that the UFE?"

Robin furrowed his brows, his emotions traceless. "Titans! Take control of your positions! We're following behind them! Cyborg! How strong is our cloak?"

"Strong enough to hide the ship! Enough to take a few blows."

"We won't settle for one!" Robin dashed to his control keys, slamming the keyboard violently, activating mechanism and controls, then yanked his headset closer, "Titans! We're going in!"

* * *

With the shut of the grand doors, Kro'ka shook his head, expelling repentance that crept on the outskirts of his heart. With a pulse, hatred and compassion snapped him into a free fall, tearing away the general in Kro'ka. With a snarl, he bit at the air, swung his fists across the span, and re-filled his hatred burning for humans flesh. He let it consume him—the same hatred that stole in sleep in the night…. and imprisoned his princess. Swallowing his lip, he retook his defiant stance, reaped back his grim furrow. With a deep breath, he re-claimed his stance and called a soldier into his presence.

"Squire, bring word to the Grand Ruler of the princess's arrival. Inform him of human-inflicted wounds piercing her body. Add that she was sent to be hospitalized upon the far side of the planet… No visitors."

"…N-No… S-sir… I… I cannot."

"WELL FIND SOMEONE WHO CAN!"

* * *

**Author's Note**: This chapter was very hard for me to write: I tried to put myself in Starfire's position, not seeing my beloved brother (who I have in real life) for seven years and being forcefully torn from him seconds later by my own friends and family-after that image, I was brokenhearted myself. Also, the song in this chapter is to the tune of a beautiful song called Xion's Theme (a melody belonging the Kingdom Hearts game series). Also, I wanted to add a significance to the chapter title, contrasting to the chapter with her encounter with Superman, 'Grace in Betrayal.' In that chapter, there was grace and compassion on the side that was programed to betray her. In this chapter, she was betrayed by the side that was supposed to hold grace for her, thier princess. Anyway, thank you for reading and for any form of critism. It really helps and has helped me to improve on my writing! I am so grateful for that! Okay, well Happy New Year!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Xion's Theme, or Kingdom Hearts.


	12. Chapter 11: Imprisoned: Five to Reunite

**Author's Note**: There's not really much I need to say about this chapter, other than my usual: Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy! It's always an honor to write for the Teen Titans. Also, please feel free to leave a review/comment/criticism! I would love to improve on my plots, dialogues, themes, and overall writing! I appreciate it so much! Once again, thank you! Stay tuned!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

General Superman! You might wanna see this!"

The captain drew his finger and traced the touchpad centered in the middle of the command center, translucent windowed and peaking over the entire galaxy. With a single touch, a green hologram spurted into the air and hovered, its pad projecting their ship's surroundings from beneath. Superman's eyes darted to the lime green silhouette following the marker detecting the ship's location.

"Our systems have detected a heat source fleeting from behind the ship."

Superman furrowed his brows, desperate to hide the fear pulsing behind his firm clench. "The Titans."

* * *

"PLEASE!" Starfire slammed her bonded fists against the vault! "LET!" Another blow to the wall! "ME!" Another slam as she drew in another monstrous breath! "GO!" She fell to the floor in exhaustion-head throbbing from hours of hurdling herself against the prison walls. The blood searing from her knuckles locked in metal begged her to stop! To give up! She gathered herself in a huddle, whimpering against the searing of pain. An image suddenly flashed! The image of her kingdoms spurted through her vision! A shriek and she shot up into a flight only to be yanked and flung onto the steel ground by her chains, gnawing at her ankles. She hit the chrome floor with a resounding boom, shaking her cell once more.

Ashamed of herself, she crunched on the floor, thinking of anything to drown out the images of tragedy the griped her mind and suppressed her to the floor: her homes smoking in horrid tragedy.

"Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg," a tear seeped from her cheek, her whimpering, "Robin."

She unfolded and lied upon the floor, her heart exposed to the sky that wept above—the black, crusty bars separating the princess and the heavens from meeting. The heavens stared down at their princess in utter sadness, her earthen clothing ripped to shreds and replaced with new garments: the combination of a prisoner's and a princess's. A stainless white dress, mid-thigh length short and sleeveless, fell loosely around her body, a silver plate of layering armor clutched around her chest and shoulders, silver metallic boots strapped her around her ankles, and a black metallic crown framed her beaten, weary face. No purple she realized, the loss of royalty, it symbolized. For hours, she struggled in vain, trying to reach Robin's belt that hung just a few inches outside her reach—a trick a soldier committed for his amusement…

Her thoughts fell to the memory of the soldiers… her soldiers… Some had pushed, shoved, and spat upon her because of her undivided loyalty… undivided love… To them? Because of her betrayal. Others sat and watched, in silence… in shame…

Purple and green flooded across her body, forming bruises that shrouded the golden of her arms which had yanked for freedom, her forehead that collided with many walls since her arrival, and her feet that had kicked violently against her chains.

Upon queue, a gasp of misting black toxin refreshed the air, channeling Starfire's energy and suppressing it to a low degree, fizzing to electrify the girl if a starbolt ignited. The snaking gas slithered across the air and danced upon the floor, teasing its way to her lungs. With a last breath, she found her energy leaking from her body.

Her arms wrestled the gravity that seemed so strong. Her eyes fought to stay open. And her breaths… oh how they felt so limited. She found herself breaking. A tear in her faith… A break in her heart… However, a hope burned brightly, refusing to die. A hope breathed into her—the hope encouraged by her friends that were far away, praying for her well-being. She clutched her head and huddled upon the floor once more. She wept: oh how she promised him she would be safe, oh how his heart would break if he saw her wounds. She promised… she promised him… and broke it. "I am so sorry Robin."

She imagined his reflection, flickering upon the wall in front of her. She stared back at it, her to choke down sobs that turned into whimpers at the sight of the sight of his smile that beamed so bright. Upon the invasion of reality, his image swished away, her to hide her eyes into her hands.

"I wouldn't be sorry just yet."

Her shoulders jolted at the echo, she frantically scanning the stall. "W-Who is there?"

Her eyes scanned across an opening in the wall where two eyes twinkled from the darkness the rusted bars held back, a black glove pushing through, unraveling into a palm, warmly outstretched to the princess. A chuckle resounded from the chrome walls, "Must I give you a hint, Starfire?"

She quivered, her palm heaved up and around her mouth. "No… No you do not… " A smile broke in defiance of the toxin as his hands, from behind his bars, grasped the rims of her arms, pulling her back onto her knees. Her head fell upon the wall weakly as the gas gently sang her into a threatening slumber. Her voice weak, her eyes began to water, "Batman."

* * *

Robin clutched his head with wry, trying desperately to stop the shooting pain. He felt tension clenched upon his arms, forehead, and shins and had repeatedly checked his body, but found nothing wrong. This worried him—this worried his greatly.

"Robin!" Cyborgs voice sounded! "Come in Robin! UFE is changing courses and not towards Tamaran."

"Do we have any leads?"

"Not the slightest."

"Follow them anyway!"

"Shouldn't we stay on Starfire's path?" Raven chimed in.

"What threatens Tamaran... a-and Starfire... is the UFE. The war will be where ever they arrive!"

With a sudden thrust and maneuver, G force rocked the Titans—Beast Boy from his sleep-and they glided back under the tale of the Mother Ship, cloak activated and strong.

* * *

"Starfire… Starfire! Can you hear me?" A woman gasped, her voice strong and heavy-hearted. Worry struck! She lashed back, calling forth the remaining two crunched behind her and Batman! "League! She's not moving!"

The Flash whipped across the cell, knocking Wonder Woman from the frame, locking his eyes upon the still form that hunched upon blockade of rusting metal bars. He found her pulse hidden above the silver plate guarding her neck. "She still has a heartbeat!" With an echoing gasp from the far corner, he jolted his attention top of her cell, shrouded with a moon-less darkness.

Batman followed, quickly lashing back to another, "Lantern, give us a light!"

"I got it!" The Lantern gallantly stepped in, whirled his hands, and push out a green light that exiled the darkness, highlighting a venerator that spewed smoke into the cell-twisting itself into a cloud, constricting the princess.

With a sneer, Batman barked "An concentration of metallic chromium! Oh God!"

The Flashed whipped back, "How do you know?"

Wonder Woman pushed against the bar, rushing her strong arms against the blockade and cupping the princess's mouth. "Tamaraneans are affected by the element!" She whipped back! Clenched the knight's cape violently! She tore the fabric with tremendous strength, lassoing across the girl's mouth and hastly tying it behind her neck. Mid-knot, she called out, "I will repay you later."

Batman focused on the slumbering princess, her breaths hiccupping to recovery. Suddenly, his eyes darted to a light that slivered from the cracks, separating the five from freedom that rested beyond their bars. A pulse beat through an outdoor footstep, channeling into the palm on the knight. The shadow of a being eclipsed the light, casting the light's absence between the cracks.

"Team… Quiet… Listen…"

A voice shook beyond the cell, "You must know that what I do is not unjust."

…Kro'ka…"RAH!" A bullet of ferocity shot Batman, launching the man at wall that grunted back, he, smashing his fists against the chrome. "WHY DO YOU DO THIS?!"

"You are lucky to be alive, may I remind you."

The Flash zipped in and the Lantern lunged forth, "WHY DO YOU HURT HER?"

Wonder Woman swung in, "YOUR OWN PRINCESS?"

"She rests in peace, I tell you. Awakening she will, but I and the gas are to see that she remains pacified."

The knight gave out, he to crutch, to break, and to fall upon his knees next to princess: she, ever so gentle, ever so kind, and ever so pure. "Why?" He paused, rising his head to the air, channeling his words to the General that stood beyond the walls. "Just… Just why?"

The girl stirred, trying to break free from the slumber that bonded her.

"Your arrogance blinds you… "

The Lantern launched a light at the wall that absorbed it fully. "AND NOT YOURSELF?"

"Must I repeat? Your arrogance _and_ pride blinds you… But not her…Her potential, you do not see…"


	13. Chapter 12: A Revival to Follow a Break

**Author's Note: **Enjoy and leave a comment if there is anything I can improve on! Thank you! Welcome to the 12th chapter!

* * *

"I dunno about this! Maybe we should continue on the path Starfire took?"

"Wherever the UFE is heading, the war will follow. I want to find her, but…" He took a needed breath. "but, I think we need to stay of the UFE's trail, Cyborg."

With each passing moment marked by the slow breaths the boy took, the more and more he felt his assumption of her well-being shatter. He took his eyes from the stern of the ship, feeling his stomach bunch in knots, his heart clench, and his mind burn—Raven picked up the aura he tried so hard to cast off. He bit his tongue from riddling loose. The thought of her pulsed once more—her in despair. The image hit the boy, him releasing grip upon his tongue.

"Raven? Have you been able to pick up on Starfire's mind?"

"I've been on it for hours. She's too good at sealing thoughts…ironically."

Robin stooped in his seat, pressing his lips together. "I just hope she's alright."

"Robin?" Raven hesitated, the images from Robin's vision running through her thoughts. "It's Starfire. There…there's something I think you should know,"

"What is it-?"

_*BOOM!*_

A scream pierced space!

The ship collided with such a force, blasted back on impact, tumbled violently through space, struggling to recover! The force launched the team from their seats and to the opposite wall! Pinned there by an enforcing fist of motion, the team cried out, their screaming hurting their leader who immediately shot back into action! Robin bulked a breath and exerted of an insane amount of energy! Grip by grip, he fastened himself back into his chair, his view of the galaxy spiraling with the ship. His hands broke to his headset!

"TITANS! COME IN!"

Upon call, the ship blasted itself back under control, her red lights flashing violently! Her alarms shrieking furiously!

"Dudes! What was that!?"

A fist to a lever and a hologram spurted to Cyborg's command. "Oh God…" A broken wing! A broken wing, projected by the hologram! It flashed violently! He dove for his headset, shouting, "ROBIN! WING DOWN! WING DOWN! I'M NOT SURE IF WE CAN KEEP UP THE CLOAK-"

A collision of light! An engine's scream! Suddenly, the ship flashed into eye sight. Their eyes gawked at the wing: completely missing, its limb black and scarring and…

A groan of the mother ship roared!

They all jolted forward to find themselves walking the cliff of death! Mother Ship's stern opened, positioning thousands of guns to plunge their direction.

Beast Boy gawked, his eyes wide, his breath halted. "Oh boy…"

Cyborg pressed his headset furiously, "Robin! Command?!"

"…I'm sorry…"

"What?" Beast Boy gasped.

Robin's voice broke, solemn…brave, "w-we can't fire…"

Robin dove for the lever to separate the team so they could escape! Too late! With a resounding battle cry, a rain of blistering white daggers unleashed! The wave of light descended in a collection of heartbeats, impaling the inky blackness of space that screamed between the ships.

Time slowed down to seconds… milliseconds even… The four relied on their heartbeats to count the time, took their deep breaths, looked to each other, clenched their emotions from breaking, gasped to another in reverence for a goodbye. First heartbeat, Raven ripped off her headset. Second heartbeat, she drew up her stance. Third heartbeat, the empath expelled fear from the walls of her mind, breathed, and forced herself into concentration. She finally cried out unleashing her grip intensified by focus.

"STARFIRE! STARFIRE, CAN YOU HEAR ME!"

* * *

Starfire shot awake with a scream, clutching her head, whirling from the floor "RAVEN! BEAST BOY! CYBORG! ROBIN!"

"Starfire!" Wonder Woman called out! "Starfire! Please, you need to calm down!"

"What's happening?!" Batman swerved to the side of the woman who slammed and slammed her fists upon the bars that prevented her from helping!

She wept furiously and folded herself to find relief… any relief! She gnawed at the air, the collision of emotions stirring inside: her heart shattering, her stomach twisting, her head searing with pain not of her own. "THE TITANS! THE TITANS!"

She clasped her eyes shut to clench the tears, transporting herself back into the clutch of the cataclysm.

* * *

_A blast of a great ship. The cry of her friends. The title wave of lights stepped down into darkness. The wave encircled the T-Ship and swallowed it whole. BOOM! The light evaporated into the distance, the sparks fleeing to reveal the ruin of a Titan-spangled ship, her orange scarred into black wounds… her form shriveled… her passengers… traceless. _

* * *

Her tear seeped down her cheek and touched against the chrome… and nothing… nothing… just silence... the eerie reign of silence.

"Starfire" Batman pounded his fists against the bars in between, "Starfire! What's happening!"

…No response…

Her eyes wide and glossed, her lips unhinged to breathe the air that seemed gone, she unfolded to heavens who mourned with the wispy tears of the single-slivered moonlight—the four other phases missing… gone… Her eyes blanked upon the light that shimmered upon the glossiness of her irises.

"Starfire! Please…"

Her eyes went blank, her contact lost in the abundance of space. "Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy… Robin." The air began to weigh… Her limbs to shake… Her energy to be taken away—the gas slipping behind the cuff, teasing up into her nose.

_Raven…zzz…B-Beast Boy…zzz…C-Cyborg… ROBIN!"_

"RAH!" She furrowed, snarled, shoved the gravity below her, expelled the weariness the gas used for harm, broke to her feet, and screamed, her fists rampaging upon the chrome.

*SLAM!* The wall dented!

"Starfire! Stop! You're going to hurt yourself!"

*SLAM!* A bond broke, falling pathetically to her feet!

"Starfire! No! The bonds! They'll electrify-!"

*SLAM!* The other followed!

Her fists released! Sparks exploded the presence, dancing around her visage that beat hard with a defiant heart: her footsteps to burn and to scar the chrome floor! Whimpering, she whipped around her stance, thrusting her fist to the barred heavens!

"RAH!"

Boom! A light broke the darkness and shot a spotlight of oh such brilliance into the arms of the night! She shot another and another, flashing the sky with lightning! Another shot and another and…

*CRACK!*

A shock! An electrifying shock stung the alien, slamming her down to her knees! She cringed to the dancing static electrifying her body.

*CRACK!* Another!

She fell to the floor, pushing herself through its burning. The world began to slip from her fingertips once more. Her eyes fell upon the four, her emotion scarred, eyes wide and glossed, lips trembling…heart broken.

"Star?" The Lantern choked, the Flash mourning at his side.

Wonder Woman fastened upon the bars, her eyes wide—scared. Batman was of enough courage to speak, "Starfire."

A tear seeped and steamed to the floor once again as she addressed the heavens. "Friends…I-I know… what I… must do…" Tears fell from the Justice League, hunched in silence, hands locked around their lips, their eyes locked upon the girl. "This… this will not happen… to… anyone… else… I will not… let it." Another tear seeped. "Friends… I-I will… stop… t-this…this… war…" All went black. "…somehow…"

* * *

_"Robin?"_

_"Starfire! Are you there? Where is there? Where am I?"_

_"It looks like a dream, does it not? Why do you hold such a solemn expression, friend? Will you tell me?"_

_"It's just… I think about you all the time—maybe finding... finding you... will be a little further down this path… if I still have one."_

_"Why would you not? For this a dream, correct?"_

_"Y-Yeah."_

_"Like light, maybe a dream has a deeper purpose as well. You are well enough to dream and only the living can dream, yes?"_

_"Oh Starfire, I... How do I go back?"_

_"You have to choose to hear a friend who is calling for you now. It will be painful though."_

_"Starfire—I. We made a promise…right?_

* * *

"Titans!" A voice called, echoing off the chatter of walls. Robins stirred upon the searing pain, pinning him on a cold floor—his friends to lying against him, beaten, wounded, and scaling the edge of a grave. Oh voice was much like hers, but beaten… worn… hoarse…broken.

"TITANS! GET UP! We… we're not finished yet! Please! You just have to breathe!" …No response…

"Rah!" The voice hinged to hysteria and a powerful fist slammed upon the floor, rocking the team from the strong grip of a slumber. "TITANS! PLEASE!" The voice shot the Boy Wonder! "ROBIN! STARFIRE NEEDS YOU! SHE NEEDS ALL OF YOU!"

At the sound of her name, the bodies drew themselves and peaked from her slumber. With the flutter of expressions, reality welcomed the Titans back into her arms.

"YOU HAVE TO GET UP! NOW!"

The masked eyes of a boy wonder weakly cringed to an open, wincing at the blistering intensity of the lights to suddenly see a silhouette of a girl, furiously wailing upon her knees: her hair long, her body small, but strong, her garments foreign.

A Beast Boy prompted up with pain, weakly choking, the eyes of Raven and Cyborg to flash open. "S-Starfire?"

"No…" Robin croaked, pulsing life into his limbs… "Blackfire…"


	14. Chapter 13: A Girl Without a Planet

"Meh…" Beast Boy spun in woozy circles, clutching his head that throbbed like a heartbeat. "I feel like crap."

"You must of... I-I mean, you hit your head pretty hard."

They noted her voice… it was monotone, broken…dull. Blackfire hunched upon the corner that blanketed itself in darkness, her knees, exposed by the tearing in her faded black boots, her knees pulled up to her chin and her arms locked around to hold them place. Her face was worn and beaten-looking: purple bags swung below her eyes that dimmed in pinkness with the look of misery, her jet black hair ravaged down her backside, and the various wrappings strapped across her skin that shined with less of a glow: her arms, legs, and neck were bandaged tight. Her aimless stare flooded upon the glaze of passing starlight that shimmered upon their floor, her eyes to avoid the others'.

"Blackfire…" Robin started. "Thank you."

"Why you thanking me?" Her voice was solemn, monotone… "I sold your best friend into slavery…I stole sacred gems and attempted to frame her for it... I pretended to be her so the policemen would take her instead…I tried to replace her on the team… What good have I done?"

Raven lowered her hood, stepping from her shadows, "The past is the past. It doesn't matter anymore."

Cyborg inched closer, delivering enough energy to place a hand on her shoulder. "Not sure how much longer a sleep could've turn into the end for us all."

Robin nodded. "You called for us." A smile beamed from the Boy Wonder as the memory-like dream of a red-headed tamaranean seeped into his mind.

_"Oh Starfire, I... How do I go back?"_

_"You have to choose to hear a friend who is calling for you now. It will be painful though."_

_"Starfire—I. We made a promise…right?_

Beast Boy struggled up, quivering to get onto his shins. "So we're not dead?"

She paused for a moment, hesitating to glance over her shoulder to find Robin, "y-you… you were muttering…her name, Robin…"

A pause broke through the cell, the eerie silence to shift the moment onto Robin. His eyes dimmed to find his palms… She was probably right, he thought to himself. Starfire's name was also so easy to say, he thought to himself. In moments of despair, he would always think of her name. Peace came with it, he guessed. Maybe that was the origin of his dream... then again, maybe not? He slipped a hand into his pocket to find a rough texture of the photograph... Still there, he thought to himself.

Blackfire conducted the silence to its end as she stiffly shifted her head to the team. "I couldn't leave you guys like you were."

Robin nodded honorably and beckoned to observe the premises. "Where are we anyway?"

They scanned the room. The walls stood impressively, glowering down at their prisoners, dressed in a chrome uniform that shimmered against the light of the passing stars displayed from the far window. The floor was ever so cold, gnawing at the team—the tamaranean had grown numb to the sensation… numb to the world.

"The UFE's prison chambers…most wonderful, isn't it?"

"Hey, Raven's the sarcastic one."

"Beast Boy, can you be serious for one moment?" She droned, "We were just shot out of the sky, taken down, and imprisoned."

Robin redirected his attention back to Blackfire who aimlessly starred at the walls: her dot-like brows pushed downwards and mouth askew. "Blackfire? W-What happened? We were attacked then-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… an' all went black." She paused, shaking her head, fastening her mouth, biting back her tongue…correcting her tone. "I'm sorry, I'm not used to all this."

"S'all right." Cyborg nodded with the others, giving her a moment to adjust to friendliness—her appearance flaunted her abuse. Their hearts fell with compassion for the sister their best friend loved so dearly even though the same love betrayed her twice.

She drew up her breath, her eyes glossed upon the nearby piece of floor, resting under her feet. "You guys are lucky to be alive… lucky that superman's captain… we've… they've known that you've been following for days, yet Superman 'happened' to attack you before we entered the Vegan Galaxy—where an army of Tamaraneans would be waiting to wage a first blow of war on the humans."

Four stares locked together. Their eyes wide, mouth unhinged, they broke and retreated back to the girl in the shadows. Beast Boy's attention pushed back to Blackfire. "A-and the UFE attacked the Tamaraneans already?"

"No…" She turned to the darkness, sliding down the outskirts of her face. "If you didn't notice, we took a turn to avoid the clash… Roak… It was Roak's idea that Superman bent to your benefit… Roak is the president of the UFE."

Robin nodded stoically, "…we're aware..."

Her eyes finally met the four, revealing a trace of sadness, beating upon the number of Titans that she knew lacked a heroine. "I-Is she…safe?"

"Starfire? S-She flew home before the army could take her as hostage…" Robin trembled over his words, "S-She flew home to stop all of this."

Her face lit, her pink eyes flared with a familiar glow. A breath soothed from the keeper, her eyes to melt, her face to soften, her eyes to trembled across the wall. She held herself from sinking, "She's…" A breath huffed, "She's safe…"

In the new born light, the Titans remained, soaking in the traces of resemblance that connected the sister to their friend who remained far off in the distance. Contagious: a grin spread across the team—however, another hid in the shadow of her own hood. The dark draped across her eyes that shook with a hint of sadness...

"And…" Blackfire's tone dwindled, "she'll… she'll be safe."

"How can you be sure?" Raven cocked her head up and challenged, her voice dry. She knew what none else did and bit her tonge, commiting to keep it a secret. "What do you mean?"

Blackfire's gaze slid from the wall, fell onto her palms, and followed them as they stirred a starbolt into the air. It burned with a white furious core—like Starfire's! The Titans beckoned as it breathed, consuming the darkness, casting them in shadows upon the walls that vibrated tremendously in shimmering light.

"That light!" Beast Boy called forward at the swing of a pointer finger.

The light flickered across the blue iris of the masked boy who thought pensively, hunched upon his hands and knees. "That… Star's… Starfire and yours?" He took his hand from his chin to meet her glare, "The starbolts…why are they white?"

"Starfire never told." Raven stepped in, fastening herself down upon the floor to listen. The image of the light before the empath was a direct match to the burst of light in the vision. This pulled her to the others who gawked in light's triumph over the shadows of the prison cell. Her eyes withered in the brightness.

"There is a reason for this light and why it's this color." Her fingertips ever so gently brushed the air, the light exhaling and inhaling its mass. "I don't think Starfire would have known to tell you guys… Upon the Tamaranean crest—the one that is stamped onto every wall within the palace—a sun is the main center for a reason. It's the center of us all. Born onto a planet with three Suns, they have adapted… the Suns have imprinted onto them, so they can absorb and release light."

The images of the crow's-nest in Jump's Harbor shot through the team's mind, swinging to the burns upon the watchtower they investigated later on. They inched closer as a deep breath was taken by the tamaranean hunched against the wall. Darkness slid down the outskirts of her face.

"Them? Are you not Tamaranean?"

"I am not of Tamaran…. I am not of Earth…Mind that for me." She continued, "Before any war, Tamaraneans collect to the planet's center, as if it were a ceremony, and together reap intense amounts of energy from the Suns. When the light is called down by the mass of Tamaraneans, and it is their code to do this only during emergencies, it is absorbed and strength, agility, and power of the race are enhanced."

"Such power... at your hands." Raven drew her hood to her shoulders, to reveal two wide eyes.

Blackfire hunched forward, the light claiming her visage, "Not my hands… theirs… I am not of Tamaran! and not of Earth!" Her glare swung back to the darkness as she pacified herself.

A pause was placed, then died with the returning croak of Blackfire's voice. "But yeah… This ceremony is so easy to corrupt, yet… they choose not to though. They summon such power only before wars… The first and last time I witnessed the 'Descending of the Lights' was before the Gordanians launched their first attack upon the planet… Starfire was too young to remember…"

She began again, "After the treaty was signed…" she choked at a sob, "…after my mother was killed… Starfire and I were taken by the Psions, allies of the Gordanians, and experimented on. They knew of Tamaraneans and this relationship with light we had…. So, they tweaked at me first… Starfire second. We were placed in solar chambers, where we would burn in the blistering of light…As time went on, we developed this gift… the gift of starbolts and laser vision. They released me…" her eyes dwindled back down to the floor, "and kept Starfire due the negotiation..." her voice broke, "the negotiation I sold my sister on."

Robin held his distance, biting back his lip. To him? What Blackfire has done in the past was the worst thing he could ever imagine anyone doing: selling a sister into slavery and attempting to imprison her again. He remembered the wounds severed across her body the day he meet her and how those eyes flooded with misery when he got close enough to see them. Instead of anger, something forgiving riddled from his mouth, "Like Raven said." He paused to say five more words, "The past is the past."

Cyborg stepped in, "Starfire would want you forgive yourself and move on."

Overtaken by the moment, her two eyes watered. She shook her head to rid herself of some emotion, then proceed on with a story, recovering her broken tone.

"N-Now…" She trembled over her words, "You add two and two together: the 'Descending of the Lights' and our powers. With this bulk of energy swirling inside Starfire and I," she ignited the light once more, it to cast five distinct shadows upon the walls. "…our starbolts are stronger, so they become this color."

"So…." Beast Boy questioned, "Let me sum this up… The ceremony-thingy of sunlight gives intense strength to the Tamaraneans? And it overflows into you and Starfire? Making your bolts white?"

"Way to dumb it down, Beast Boy."

"Hey! I'm just clearing things up, Raven!"

"Call what you want," Blackfire intercepted, her voice dry… "Tamaraneans are strong… and if Starfire can't do anything to stop this… there will be a bloodbath."

Cyborg shook in his seat, "There's gotta be something we can do."

Blackfire snickered dryly, "We're prisoners… What do expect us to do?"

"Is that how Blackfire used to talk?" Robin defiantly rose to his feet and stepped away from the four, his arms fastening around his torso. From the dark-pitted hallway they were barred from, he glanced to the pink, rosy light peaking in from afar. He wheeled back around, "Listen, team! We all have a part to play now! That's what I've learned from all this! Whether they are big or small parts, we can't give up."

Blackfire's glare broke from the boy at the shaking of her head. "Look at me, Robin. Am I in any condition to do... to do anything?"

"You may think that... But the Blackfire we used to know wouldn't," He retorted. "Look at your palms! There is a light that connects you to Starfire as much as you don't want it! It's strong and you can help her in a way unlike the rest of us! Like you yelled to us earlier, as much as Starfire needs us, she needs you too." He stopped, his panting to reign over the silence. "Don't you understand, Blackfire?"

A moment of truth fell upon the five. With a snarl, the girl stiffly rocked her torso from Robin and to the wall, her back turned to the team, her eyes shunning the Titans. A dark voice muffled from her corner, "I will never help Earth or Tamaran, do _you_ understand?"

* * *

**Author's Note**: In most stories, Blackfire is shown as a menace, completely consumed by evil. I wanted to show her in a different light: her being so broken, confused, and completely unlike herself. I also thought it would be an interesting touch to have her renounce Earth's and Tamaran's claims on her (after being exiled from Tamaran and tortured by Earth, who could blame her? Like reality, no side is 100% evil or 100% good like Robin said before in Chapter 4). This completely differs from her sister, Starfire, who is of Earth and of Tamaran. In the series, I loved how different the sisters were, so I wanted to express that even more.

I have this story all mapped out, so there are a lot of foundation and foreshadowings in each chapter, so, look for clues? Anyway, thank you so much for reading and your patience! I hoped you, personally, are enjoying the story as much as I love telling it! If there is anything I can improve on, a comment could really help!


	15. Chapter 14: Under the Full Moon

Two pounding knocks and the chrome door screeched to an open, the hallway light powered by dazzling blue luminesce orbs pouring into the cell. An arm, layered in sharp metallic armor, descended to the floor where she lay upon her stomach.

"G'luc mon Pri'sera (Come on princess)."

Awakening, her eyes, swollen and red from the electrifying and tears, flickered to an open, fixing themselves upon the metal boots that stood before her. Slowly, her aimless gaze rattled to find the arm of a tamaranean, outstretched to her. Next she found a face of the messenger her father would send to and fro. His usual grin, engraved in her memory of him, was overturned into a sullen frown. His eyes trembled to keep up a disguise. Oh, it not strong enough to keep Starfire from knowing the regret, gnawing at a breaking heart.

Stiffly, she heaved the heaviness of her wrists a few inches above her eyes and dropped them into his hand, he to take out a key and unfasten the locks upon her cuffs. A chain still fastened around her feet, bonding her to the floor.

He hesitated for a moment, flicking two heavy eyes to the red hair that hid her face. She hunched upon her knees, her gaze falling upon the floor. Steady breaths rocked her shoulder. He shook his head to rid himself of pity when a small, oh so weak, voice peeped from under the girl's locks of red hair.

"You… hesitate...to… cuff… me…"

He knew her English she had chosen to speak, took her words, and shook them off him furiously. With a sudden clank, he clamped on another pair of shackles and bonded them tight—the others, she had broken through when she sent spotlights to the air. He stopped. he paused, causing the girl to raise her head in question. For the first time, eye contact was made, his beating against hers. He swallowed his bottom lip and looked to the cuffs once more. His hands began fidget a bit, he to secretly remove a screw.

To the sound, the other superheroes in the neighboring cell had awoken to see the messenger go to unlock the shackles strapped around her torn ankle boots. He bottled back up the emotion.

Batman scampered to his knees, "what's going on?"

"Bathroom break," he repeated a rehearsed his line. His eyes did not rise to meet the others.

Feeling the clenching release around her ankles and another set upon her arm, she was lifted to her feet forcefully and pushed out the door. She lunged her neck before the shut of the door to assure her friends, "I… will… b-be back… soon."

The hallway was illuminated with the faintest of glow. Weakly, she lifted her head to observe the miniscule lights that brushed across the darkened ceiling. They shinned in resemblance to Earth's stars, the ones she longed to dance under since… since all of this. With a gentle push of the messenger, she found herself once again in another dark room, the faint light from behind that casted her shadow clasped to a close, following the motion of the door. In the darkness, she held herself tenderly and shivered, feeling 'the cold' for the first time in her life. In a moment or two, the star-like lights lit up what Earth would guess to be a bathroom. She took note: in the deepest of darkness, a light shines brightest.

Before her in a mirror, a reflection of a girl materialized to the brightening of the room. She was dangerously thin, wobbled to find a stance, and leaned against the wall for support. Her red hair ravaged down her shoulders and to her waist, her skin dimmed in color. However, a light still vibrated in the green of her eyes. They were wide—still the eyes of a child.

"Friends…" She wobbled, "…this is what I am without you…" Her hands slid from the wall and retook her stance, rising her head to the ceiling that pushed the heavens from meeting her. It sang her name oh so blissfully. To her? They held her dear friends. To her knees, she dropped and rose a glare to the oh so weak reflection before her. With a gasp-like grunt, she launched her bonded fists to the air, swung, and slammed them upon the reflection, its shards to spring out and shatter upon the floor with a clashing sound.

Suddenly, the resounding noise echoed to a silence to reveal a chattering beyond the walls. Wide-eyed, Starfire pushed an ear to the cold chrome. The muffling vibrated into strong voices.

* * *

(Translated to English for reader's benefit)

"My General!" The messenger darted into the situation room, his panting huffing heavy and his shoulders rolling and rising to each breath. He gasped another, "They are tearingTamaranean soil! They are burning fuel into the air! They are consuming our resources! Our very own prison cells upon the northern face have been claimed! Upon the moon's fourth phase of this season, the humans have landed upon Tamaran!"

* * *

Starfire slid and sank to her knees, pulling a palm to clasp her mouth.

* * *

A general spun from the hologram, his body perched upon a striped port'kin-skinned chain, "Calm, my friend. You need not to worry. What is our evidence?"

"From spies in the open field, sir!" He launched a finger to the behind, whirling as he did so. His voice was loud enough to penetrate the walls. "What are you to advise the Grand Ruler?"

"Perhaps to leave the UFE be for the moment."

"S-Sir?"

"Other plans, we must push forward. Tell me of the 'Ulciscere.' What is the progress?"

"Reports say that it is to absorb precisely eighty-two percent of the sun's energy… and to release it upon the Humans… my General."

* * *

The girl violently recoiled back, her fists shaking tremendously upon the wall. Bulking passion transfused into strength! She rose from her knees in which she had fallen to, letting the sensation push her to her feet.

* * *

"And its accuracy?"

"I can assure that this is the most complex creation upon Tamaran. Most complex, powerful, reliable, and accurate. For, it shall not fail us."

"I see… Now let me ask another question. What about its price?"

"T-wo hundred… Just two hundred Tamaraneans."

A scream! A thrust! An explosion of metal and stone! BOOM and two men are slammed into shock and recoil back! Shrouds of dust drowned the room, then to dissolve away! Fists, bonded fists, they saw first, swinging back and forth to the impact of heavy panting. Before a massive hole in the wall, a girl quaked, heaving in massive breaths of strength not of her own. Eyes glowing, brows pushed downwards, mouth unhinged, chin buckled, fists threatening, she snarled, penetrating the stare of the general.

"STARFIRE! I WISH YOU NOT TO HEAR TH-"

She slammed fists to the wall to silence him. "IS REVENGE NOT ENOUGH? YOU DRIVE IT TO KILL YOUR FAMILY?"

He snarled! He yelled, pushing his massive metal-covered hands to threaten! He launched her way, whipped around her punch, snaked his violent grasp around the back rim of her arms, and swung her to the wall. She, pushed up against the wall's cold gnawing, struggled furiously, shoving her shoulders back and forth. That strength she found dwindling, her limbs to go weak again! Her voice remained and she refused to bite back a tongue.

"PLEASE! WILL YOU NOT ANSWER ME?"

Swung by his forceful shoving hands, she hit the arms of the hallway. Kro'ka's clutch choked her blood flow while she fought to regain her freedom! Red and anger seethed from his face and suddenly she hit the door to her cell, it to break open and her to fall inside. Racing the gas, she shot back to her feet and whipped around to be knocked pinned back down to the floor. The messenger towered above her. That messenger wept, locking her feet back in its chain. He hurriedly exited before a word could be said.

Taken by the moment, she gasped violently. Three… Two… One…she launched herself at the door, only to be yanked back by the chains. At Kro'ka's anger. The door slammed to a shut.

"YOU!" A slam to the wall! "CANNOT!" Slam to the floor! "DO THIS!" Boom! Another slam just as strong! The echoes of the hits shook the room, provoking an answer to come beyond the walls!

"TO KILL MY FAMILY? TO KILL MY FAMILY?! IT WAS NOT I, BUT HUMANS WHO DID! COMPASSION AND GRACE IS NON-EXISTANT IN THIS WAR!" A slam to the door, his head locked upon it, hers mirroring form the other side, "REVENGE I SEEK! REVENGE WE, TAMARANEANS, SEEK AND I WILL RISK EVERYTHING IN ORDER TO RELEASE OUR COMPLETE WRATH!"

"Hatred consumes you! PLEASE! Dispose of it now!"

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU WILL NEVER KNOW OF MY PAIN! MY BROTHER! MY OWN BROTHER! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND! MY OWN BROTHER WAS KILLED BY THE HUMAN'S ATTACK!"

Her anger disintegrated and dissolved away into the arms of the weeping wisps of faint light, pouring in from above. She slid from her stance and to her knees, clasping her face.

A pause and the general choked at his own voice, "He made it back to tell us what had happened... Then died! Princess…Wrath will be poured… I cannot and will not dispose of it… Revenge will be what we repay with…W-We… We attack in three days."

And silence. None but her sorrowful gasping remained in the break of silence. Four from the other cell gawked, following her form as she scampered to the far wall. She weakly crawled, step by quaking step, holding her breath. Her limps heavy, she outstretched an arm to the wall, longing to grasp the oh so famous belt mounted upon the far wall. It yelled her name and oh how it took the voice of Robin.

From the window, barred off from her cell, a voice, steady and shaken, sounded. "Starfire, breath easy!"

"Batman, I… I have to… rah! Reach." She forced her body to a muscle-cramping stretch, "They have a bomb! They will release it on the UFE and Tamaran! Ah!" She shot out to be yanked back, "I have to reach this! I have to save them! I have to save anyone I can!"

Tears sprang out and two black-gloved hands pushed between the bars and grasped the back of her shoulders, pulling them to the window. She fought for a moment, then sank in, clutching ever so tightly the hands of her father-like figure that pinned her into a hug. Three other pairs extended from the window and wrapped around her, embracing her form. The five shifted into an embrace as she choked upon her tears, driven by the image of crumbling kingdoms, flashing across her minds.

From her friends, her eyes flickered up to find the belt, drooping from the far wall it was pinned against. She slung her head in silence and a tear fell at the sound of his name.

"…Robin… I wish you were here..."

The light of a full moon flickered inside the pit-like cell.

* * *

Beneath that full moon, nine marched upon the sands of Tamaran.

A metal-like man spat out that names like 'Troq' with pride and shoved a gun to the back a boy, now decked in a black prisoner's suit that sealed his arms, torso, and legs, covered his chest, torso, and thighs in chain-like net of armor, and strapped his feet in metal boots. The green gloves were replaced by gray ones and his golden belt was thrown away. His mask remained. The other four were dressed similarly.

At the pinching poke of the gun's neck inserting into his back, he was pushed forward. Beneath Robin's feet, the sand of the barren desert swallowed his footsteps, causing him to tremble a bit.

-A piece of paper fell from his pocket and flew into the wind unnoticed-

In their quaking steps, the Titans walked on strong, yet afraid whatever lied beyond the morning. Step by step, the prison, abandoned by Tamaran and covered in a title wave of sand, drew nearer. The team looked to another, subtlety glancing to find another's expression.

Robin: brows bushed downward, mouth askew, subtly shoving his shoulders to make the job of his keeper, former ally, the Val Yor, more difficult.

Beast Boy: obediently raising his hands above to his head, occasionally snarling back at the madam in rouge who proudly threatened to kill.

Cyborg: walking with dignity, glancing left and right to secretly observe the hostile planet. A Brother Blood kept the robotic man in check.

Raven: She, gnawing at herself from the inside, refused to let the dark energy she grasped have its way. One blow to the UFE and the Titans would find themselves in the war. However, her first target would be her keeper: the infamous Doctor Light, who shivered in his steps.

Blackfire: A keeper, she did not need. She stoically marched to the cells, accepting the other form of imprisonment that now laid a few steps ahead. The others stared at her—the girl who could fly away.

With a violent swing, the door of the abandoned prison shot open, sucking its new prisoners into the darkness. With another swing and a push, the five found themselves in another cell, its top open, but barred off by black web-like metal.

There was subtle silence for a moment, all five standing in their jail. With ruffling sounds, one by one trembled to the floor to meet a needed slumber. None but one remained, he to stand beneath the moon light, her wispy white arms caressing the top of his head and face that looked to the heavens in suspicious bliss. He stepped forward and over his friends, blinking to find the full moon peaking from the cell.

* * *

A girl's eyes flickered to the brush of ivory kissing the middle ground of her cell.

Pensively, Starfire slipped from the embrace that released her slowly and gently, and weakly crawled to the white shafts of light, tunneling down and kissing her beaten body now. Under the full moon, she rose to her feet, letting herself soak in its light. "This moon is..." She paused to find an answer.

* * *

"…so warm…" Suppressed by the sensation of bliss, Robin did not slip away from the peaking moon. In the peace, he sank to his knees and then unfolded onto his back. A simple whisper riddled itself into the night. "Starfire."

* * *

Blinking beneath the brilliance of the full moon, she held herself there, bobbed her head to riddle a returning whisper, "Robin."

* * *

Beneath that same full moon, the wind carried that piece of paper that had fallen from Robin's pocket. It twisted, it tumbled, it rolled over itself, and then collided into the side of a young boy, lying upon his stomach, looking beyond the hillside where the U.F.E stationed itself, and intrigued by the seven year hosts of his beloved sister. At the slight ruffling of the paper, his brows lifted and he perched up, grasping what the humans called a 'photograph.' A boy of black spikey hair and a mask sweetly held his sister, them both beaming at another. Wildfire broke at the sight and pocketed the picture, sure to protect it until his sister's return

* * *

**Author's Note**: So this chapter is written a little different from the others. Basically, I wanted to show the overlapping moments between Starfire and the Titans (basically Robin and Starfire in which are my main pairing if you haven't guessed yet).

Another thing I really wanted to play with is the phases of the moon (which I designed to be an exact replica of the Earth moon that shines above us every night). Notice in Chapter 8 (the first chapter after Starfire's departure from the team) that the moon is described to be missing it's fifth sliver? Well this represented how Starfire was missing from the group. Notice in Chapter 12 (when the UFE attacked the T-Ship) when the moon was missing all but a sliver? Well this symbolizes how Starfire thought her four friends were dead/gone. Now, full moon, the Titans are within miles from Starfire! Yay! Well that is my dose of title significance for the day.

Last note: Ulciscere (the name of the Tamaranean bomb) is latin for Revenge.

Okay! Thank you so much for reading and if there is anything I can improve on, a comment below would really help!

P.S: Keep in mind, that messenger purposefully kept her cuffs loose. This will be very significant in the later chapter.


	16. Chapter 15: Light Up the Sky

In a gentle flight, hovering over her chains, Starfire breathed in and out the image of her friends as she tried to catch the last traces of moonlight before it fell into the arms of the eastern mountains. As it did, she descended as well, slowly meeting the floor that was not cold anymore. Instead, something warm flickered inside, repelling any hand of cold from touching her. She let her gaze fall upon the floor, where he knees rubbed up against, and found a fuzzy reflection looking back. She focused on the tamaranean crown locked around the frame of her face and sighed.

* * *

The light of day cracked into dawn and a rosy morning glow illuminated the white desert. The light breathed Tamaran into its day and peaked down, highlighting one of the five that rested in his jail.

That morning, Robin awoke from a bliss-washing slumber, his hands stooped in his pockets, clenching something that was not there. He startled and jolted up, pulling his hands to meet his eyes. Slowly, he came to realization—the photograph was missing.

"Robin." A cold voice seethed from the corner. Robin followed it to find Blackfire, hiding herself from break of dawn. Rocked onto her side, she was, her back turned to the rest of the Titans, three of the four sleeping. "The others are trying to sleep."

Slowly, he pushed his hands he kept near his face to the floor hunched in silence. Slowly, his voice broke the stillness of such a morning, "Why don't Tamaraneans put roofs on their jails?"

"…That was random…"

"But why?"

Stiffly, he turned back to find the girl and watched her head bob. Next, he heard a dry voice drone, "…it's considered cruel and unusual punishment….light heals them…or else they die."

"So that's it then?"

"Look. What do you want?"

Robin bit his lip and pushed it out. "You… you want to die?"

"I never said that."

"You hide in the shadows."

At a snarl, a blast of anger unleashed from her, directing itself at the boy who stood ever so firmly. "I don't hide from anything!"

Three awoke, Beast Boy to rub his eyes lazily. "W-what's going on? Are we under attack?"

"Yes! I want to die! You don't know what this war has done to me." She shook her head violently and threw her hands around herself. She lashed back to the four who were now inching closer. With disdain, she recoiled back, "Here you 'Titans' come in, expecting to save the day. Well, news for you. This is a war! We're in a prison!"

…Silence…

A black-haired boy studied her for a moment. His anger boiling in red colors, he returned a gaze to the rosy sky, his expression pulsing to dissolve away emotion.

"Why are you so quiet? You the leader here!" She paused, then launch back another spat of words, "You led your team into a War! You know? You were safe at home! They agreed not to touch you!"

His silence ricocheted from the walls, hitting her tenderly. Blackfire pushed out a louder voice.

"Why have you come here? What could you possibly gain from this? Glory?!"

"Blackfire," Cyborg stepped in, "that enough."

"Stand down! I want to hear this!" She lashed back to Robin who hunched over himself. "Robin! Why. Did. You. Come. Here."

Glaring at the boy, Blackfire's eyes widened as his expression fluttered, his chin bobbing down to touch his neck, his eyes unlocking themselves to find the rest, and his heavy brows pushing down. A scowl locked itself into place.

Slowly, she pushed herself into her dark corner. She half turned her head to peak her voice over her shoulder, "Because—because you're-"

"—I'm in love with Starfire." For a moment, he felt alone. Just then, four, a metal man, a green kid, and a blue-tinted empath, rounded to him and swung themselves to face Blackfire in the opposite corner. One by one, they all placed a hand upon his shoulder, glaring to the girl in black. Robin continued, "…and there's no way she's going to do this alone."

"We're her family," Cyborg hand grasped his shoulder tight.

"Nothing can ever change that, dude."

"We went through Hell before together… together we're going through it again."

"Blackfire," Robin's voice peaked to their climax, "She needs you too."

* * *

As the blistering hot day shifted into a warm night, opaque with a thick blanket of moonlight, five were drawn to the center of their roofless jail cells—one fifty-three miles from the other. The faint glow of the kissing moonlight dawned upon their skin and shimmered upon their irises as they looked deeper into the sky that rested above.

Away from the Titans, Blackfire fought against herself. She scrambled on the verge of darkness where the moon failed to grasp. One side pushed and pulled at her heart that wanted to separate from her body completely. Chains, she did not find around herself, so why could she not separate from the wall? Her eyes widened.

* * *

Sitting beneath the moonlight, a girl studied the warmth of the night, bubbling inside herself. With the breath of the winds, a gust twirled down from the air, pushed itself in the barred pit, and kissed the red-headed girl in a sweet breeze, blowing her hair in the opposite direction. With a turn, she looked to where the wind was taking her red locks and found a swinging golden belt in the center of the gust's target.

"That's Robin's, isn't it?"

Startled, she shifted swiftly to the other direction to find Batman-his back turned to her and hunched upon the bars that separated the princess from the Justice League. He bobbed his head down to his shoulder to flash a subtle glance at the girl.

"You try desperately to reach it… because it's Robin's." He turned, his broad, black-clothed shoulder pressed against the bars, and met her directly. "Right?"

Stiffly, her arms wrapped around herself. She felt her eyes water and her lips begin to tremble. She clenched her eyelids shut to escape crying, but found the ghosts of her friends lurking inside her mind. With a breath, she released the swirling tension and fell back into reality. A concerned Batman materialized into place.

"Come on, Princess. Let it out."

She sniffled and pushed a forearm to her glossy eyes that threatened to spill. "I cannot Batman. I cannot cry anymore. Since the beginning of the war, I have been doing the 'letting it out.'"

He chuckled at her English, inspiring a weak smile to sprout upon her face. Giving a deep breath, she shook her head and looked to the floor. Once again, the moon seeped its way to the girl, encouraging an idea to spawn.

"Star?" His ask was wary, "What are you thinking about?"

"Batman? You will not like what I am wishing to do."

"What's—what are you-"

"I cannot explain it… b-but I can feel it. Perhaps, there is someone beyond this cage…" She returned an innocent gaze to assure her friend. "Someone close by, yes?" Slowly, Starfire rose her hand, grasping the moonlight in her palms. A hand extended from the bars and pushed down her hands.

"No, Starfire! That would be suicide!"

"…battle will start soon… and if it means getting you friends out, I wish to-"

"Starfire, Robin would—I can't let you do that! We started this mess and s-"

"…batman…" Starfire innocently cupped the roughened cheek of the man in black, whispering softly. "…I have to try…"

Quickly, Batman lashed back to the others, kicking a deserted food tray at The Flash that clashed loudly, and yelling to the others. "Diana, Wally, Hal! Wake up!"

"Ow!" The Flash weakly lifted his torso, rubbing his head, "Did you really need to throw the tray?"

"Not now!" The man barked. "Starfire's going to ignite a spotlight and she's going to need all the support she can get."

Diana lunged forth, "Starfire, you're not healthy enough! That's suicide!"

Batman whipped to behind, returning to find the wonder woman, "She knows."

Back to Starfire. The girl limply rose to her feet, standing above the four who crouched behind bars. She graced her head up to feel the moonlight. 'Breathe in,' she told herself. 'Breath out.' She peeked down to her cuffed fists and suddenly swung them against the wall.

*Boom!*

The top shield blocking her knuckles pathetically fell apart without the screw that messenger unfastened days before. 'Breath in, breath out.' Suddenly, her eyes shot open, burning with white brilliance, her footsteps scarring into the floor beneath. Stoic and focused she remained as sparks danced around her visage. Three… the gas threatened… Two… she whirled her hands… One… she pushed forth and…

* * *

"Hey guys?" Beast Boy scratched his head, "Does Tamaran have spotlights?"

"What?" Robin and three others scrambled to the green boy, pointing his finger to the sky.

"There. That blinking-thingy."

Robin dramatically widened his eyes that flickered in the explosion of blistering white lights then lashed back to Blackfire who hesitated to look. Her mouth unhinged and she hiccupped her breaths.

"Blackfire! Ignite a starbolt!"

She surrendered her hands to the ground, shaking her head with sorrow"…I don't think I can. I-I'm not strong enough."

Suddenly, Cyborg wheeled himself to Blackfire, hurriedly swung her into his arms, ran over to the group, and placed her in the moonlight. Beast Boy sunk to his knees and picked up her palms, "Come on, Blackfire."

As Raven whirled around to Blackfire in mid-float, Robin joined Beast Boy on his knees. "Raven has healing powers. Does she have permission to help you?"

Clenching her eyes shut, she quickly nodded then swooned at the sensation of peace running throughout her body at the empath's touch.

Raven threw down her hood and yelled back to the three, "Stand back everybody."

With a jolt, Blackfire hovered to her heels, grunted, and unfolded a blistering white light in her palms.

Beast Boy spun back, observing the spotlight, then jolted back to his friends. "It's a match!"

Robin pushed himself to his feet and swooned in the light of distant starbolt. "Starfire?" A smile sprouted to his face and erupted into cheering laughter. "Starfire! Titans! That's got to be her!" He spun around, descended upon a serious face, and paced to Blackfire.

She stared back at him, trembling—a part of her dying to what she once was and another rising from the ashes. He continued, "We all have a part to play. Whether they are big or small parts, we can't give up. This is your gift, Blackfire. What do you chose to do with it?"

Biting back the emotion, her chin quivered. Suddenly, she pushed back the boy who hit the floor with a dent. She whirled into a flight and pumped a blazing white fist to the air. It tumbled over itself like a wave and burned brightly. The others retreated and dove for the ground and an explosion white washed to prison, thrusting itself into the sky!

* * *

"Starfire! Starfire!" The Flash banged his fists upon the bars. "Starfire! Lookup! At the sky!"

Fallen upon the floor, Starfire pushed open her eyes to witness a firework exploding at the side of the moon. Suddenly, the realization tugged upon her heart and a smile sprouted across her face. "B-Blackfire! That is—that is Blackfire! M-My sister! I have to fire once more, friends."

"Starfire!" Diana called. "Do what you have to do, but don't let the gas get to you! Hold your breath!"

Nodding, she took in one last deep breath, rose a limp arms from where she laid and choked out a spotlight, waving in the night sky from her fingertips. A muzzled yell sounded from the electrifying pain.

* * *

"The bars can take the starbolt heat?"

"Yeah, Beast Boy. Do you think they would put us in ordinary prison cells?"

"Titans!" Robin barked, launching a finger to the sky. "Look! There's another starbolt!"

"Beast Boy hurried a step to his team. "Why is it a spotlight?"

Suddenly, Blackfire's eyes widened and she beckoned, swinging her arms around herself. "Gas."

"Er… what?"

"GAS!" Suddenly, Blackfire launched herself to the bars above, exerting all her strength! "Wherever!" *Slam* "Starfire!" *Slam* "Is!" *Slam* "She is being suppressed by gas!" *SLAM!*

The girl fell to the floor in exhaustion, the moonlight caressing the arm of its long-lost princess. Whimpering, her voice droned into the chrome, "Metallic chromium fused in its gas state conducts and breaks up energy. It's deadly…That's what it does to starbolts…"

"She needs help!" Robin broke to his knees and pushed his voice to her. "What can we do?"

Slowly, he bobbed her head, securing herself into a collected perch. She brought her fists to her face. "I am tamaranean." She looked to the others, determined faced. "Quick! Do you guys think you can give up twenty percent of your energy?"

"Y-Yes? Why?"

"We can release and absorb energy, remember."

Suddenly, they all caught on, "But how?"

Raven stepped in, "I studied this. You must bow and let it flow."

Beast Boy rubbed his head, "You want us to bow?"

Blackfire lashed back, "Do you want Starfire to die from gas intake?!"

Suddenly, like a crashing wave, the four descended upon their knees and a stream of lime green wisps slithered from the five and to the girl, breathing slowly. Her mussels pulsed, her stance grew strong, and suddenly, she whipped her hands across the air, shot open burning eyes, and launched a fist to the lock upon the prison door. With a clashing bang, it shattered away. The others recoiled back, grinning at the girl they knew long ago.

She smirked back, "You guys! Get out of here! An army will be coming after that noise! Go fast!"

Beast Boy and his child-like innocence pulled her down from her hover and hugged her full-heartedly. "Good to have you back Blazin' B."

Then, the four ran to the exit, Robin to turn around when Blackfire did not follow. "Are you coming?"

"If you don't mind. I'd rather take the sky exit. Go! Now!"

When the fours' footsteps faded, a crescendo of great light spurted from the girl, melting the bars completely. "That's why you never give a Tamaranean 100% of energy." Smirking, she blasted herself into the heavens where daybreak cracked, and from her flight, she rolled onto her back to meet the stars that hovered above. Her eyes rolling down her stomach, she found that grounded prison cell fading into the distance. She whirled back onto her stomach, wiping a tear from her cheek, "I'll bring her back, Robin."

* * *

End of Part 2

* * *

**Author's Note**: I hope you have enjoyed this story so far. I never knew how fun story telling could be. Here some fun notes and references I jotted down.

1. My sister is convinced that I am writting a story where she is the main villian. Actually, she is based off of Blackfire, one of my most favorite characters (in this story) at the moment. My sister and I have a rough relationship, but whenever I am in trouble, she will always pull through for me-I designed Blackfire to be the same way.

2. I loved writing when Blackfire said, "we" instead of "them" when refering to Tamaraneans. She accepts who she is when her sister is in trouble.

3. What I love most about concluding chapters is the completion of foreshdowing. So, I just scroll back to what I have written, copy, and paste it into the new chapters. Yes, I can be lazy, but it's really fun! (There is a reference to chapter 3, chapter 13, and more foreshadows that will be completed in later chapters).

Part 3, I cannot stress how excited I am to write it. Okay! Enough for me and my tangents! Have a great rest of the day!


	17. Chapter 16: Our Times and Places (1)

Part Three

* * *

Go.

BOOM! A collision of gas and screams shot through the star-illuminated hallway, scarfing down their footsteps and slithering after them in a dramatic gallop. Dying moonlight peaked in and out, eclipsed by the ceiling-scraping columns that seem to run past the four. Sound pounded his heartbeat into silence. Slowly, just slowly, eerie silence beating like his pulse choked out all senses, only revealing what remained in front: a hallway that seemed to run on for eternity and the three friends that pushed on through.

He met pace with Beast Boy, "Hey dude! Hey there. How's it going, you guys?"

Cyborg kicked in a breath to trigger a huffing voice. "Pretty good, y'know. Just outrunning poisonous gas!"

Robin's eyes focused. From the right where artificial light shafted into the runway, a turn existed, catching Robin's attention. Suddenly, sound slapped back into his senses. At the sound of a crackle, he lashed down to find a spurt of yellow gas wrap around his tunic, dissolving it furiously. How fast can you run, Titans?

He pushed himself in his stride and rose his head to find a wave of infantry men, tumbling in its wake, spatting out men of glowing yellow hands, red eyes, and majestic weapons. Their fists fastened and powers ready to blast, the Titans eyes went wide. Think fast Robin! Cries arose in crescendos and at the cue of the turn, Robin charged the ramping wall, hit the air, soon to meet the floor where the others ran. Gracefully, he slammed his team into the quick, furtive turn of the hallway, avoiding the clash of earthlings.

Whirling around, Cyborg aimed his massive technology-touched arm at the walls, unleashing a mighty electric blue blast of dazzling sparks against the chrome, melting under the heat. At her call, Raven, locked in a plunging hover, stuck an arm behind and another in front, clenching her palms, sweeping a wave of black energy that stretched the melting metal to overlap their tracks, shielding the four from the one hundred who scrambled outside the newly closed off hall.

Spurts of gasps huffed between Cyborg's words, "Nice thinking Robin!"

"Yeah, wasn't sure if we wanted to go against the UFE just yet!"

"Not sure how long it will hold!"

"Long enough!" In his strides, Robin huffed, eyeing the dark corridor that loitered in front. "Not sure where that leads, but it may be our only escape!"

The four plunged from the light into the depths of the prison cell. Suddenly, the air of a new room hit the running team where majestic high rise columns draped with purple tapestries zoomed by their footsteps racing upon marble. Gates of steel chains marred the room, provoking a sinister feel to creep.

Five more strides: the room dissolved into a massive stairwell, where the four marveled in its majesty. White marbled stairs spiraled around them, locking upon the wall, ascending to sky light that rested above. Sky light! Outside!

A cry of a trumpet sounded and fifty poured down the stairwell, consuming the white steps in black, metal boots that clanked and stomped down them. Like flies swarming their nest, the UFE scrambled down the staircase to retrieve one, two, three, four, but the fifth was not present. To the Titans, names they couldn't recognize as heroes who were in their black uniform—faces, they could.

Beast Boy gawked, eyes ready to water, "Guys! Remember! We're your friends!"

Cyborg jumped in, "We don't wanna hurt you!"

An offender's blast struck their ground, exploding it into shattering pieces. From their stance, four were knocked and tumbled violently from each other! Smoke and smoke! Ashes and ashes! That was all to be seen. Pinned against the weight of angst, fear, and battle cries descending from above, they waited for a call..

"TITANS!" It came. "DEFENSE FORM SIX AND NINE!"

Plunging into her hover, the hooded empath whirled at the call of Robin to feel the rush of newborn wind-her right hand struck behind and her left struck forth—them to dance with black magic and suddenly collide. Burst of black stains swung out of her fingertips in form of octopus arms, lassoing around her friends, consuming them in a bubble. Smoke fled and the four delighted in each other's return, flashing quick smirks at one another. They focused on their hooded friend. Magic, powers, and weapons gnawed from the outside and ate at the empath who held them out. Punch by punch, the damage channeled into her.

"Beast Boy! Cyborg!" Robin called under the weight of clashing sound, "Tear up the floor!"

"Wha?"

"You guys are the only ones strong enough! Just tear up the floor!"

Meeting eye contact, the two nodded, shifting back to back. One… Two…Three: The green boy shifted into a mighty gorilla, massive in arms, sending Cyborg to take him by his weight and slam him to the ground. With the combo of two massive forces doubling into one punch, the floor cracked beneath their feet.

The quake of ground trembled beneath her feet. Suddenly, Raven's white eyes shot open, summoning such strength—and the bubble began to leave the floor, taking the plate of ground beneath, slowly ascending to new heights where aggressors charged.

In a dance, the three boys skirted the bubble, protecting its conductor in the middle, deflecting and repelling off all attacks the smashed itself against. Robin slid to thrust a wrist through the strike of a fist, lassoing its human from his steady stance. With a swinging kick, Robin knocked the man into the wall. "Sorry! You leave me no choice!"

"Who." Beast Boy launched an octopus tentacle at a man's weapon. "Are." He flipped around, slapping a platypus's tail across the face of another. "These People?"

Her eyes glowing, Raven called from her trance, "They're just trying to intimidate and corner us back into the prison!"

Receiving the charge of a small man, Cyborg tossed him across the plate and onto the third staircase platform, "We'll it looks like they ain't holdin' back!"

"Titans!" Robin's voice called out as a sword swept across the air almost slashing his throat. He ducked, and launched himself into a kick, slamming his attacker back. "Titans! Here we go!" The skylight peaked forth, dissolving the darkness in the light of dawn. "This is where the war begins! We-we may get separated—our parts may take us somewhere else… But that's okay!"

Against the screeching crescendo of light and sound, white dissolved the scene and the outside hit the pair of four.

* * *

"President Roak. I believe we are having a bit of trouble in the prison cells."

"Define trouble."

"The Titans have escaped."

"What! Who permitted this?"

"Escapes are not permitted, Sir. It appeared that Blackfire was unbroken."

"I see."

"Shall we alert General Superman?"

"I think not. Superman has his own worries, so leave him be. I will take care of things. Sound the horns. I believe this should give our little Tamaran a pleasant surprise."

* * *

Catching the team who erupted out of the hellhole, Raven's magic let them down upon the prison's high top gently. Men who pursued came to a slow stop and eyes darted into the distance where an army, draped in a sea of purple awaited. They flooded the horizon where a new day cracked. The four remained in front of their aggressors where steady breaths were taken and hell was hushed into eerie silence.

Robin pushed himself slowly into a turn, soon to face the faces of men that quivered before the tamaranean army in the distance. Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg followed. Breath to breath, eye to eye, emotion flooding emotion, anger was quelled—shrouded away to reveal one hundred and four beings stopped in their tracks. The Titans looked to them: some were bleeding, the red curling with the sweat, dripping down. Others were bruised. They looked to the Titans who were beaten down and dressed in satin black and chains. Severed gashes peaked from the uniform and bled small patches of red through the fabric.

All that remained in the radius focused on black gloves of a boy who wore black-ripped clothes and beating blue eyes concealed by a mask. Oh how they slowly rose to the air, eclipsing that army that threatened in the distance. His team followed, powering down all their gifts that separated them from the others who trembled before them. Caught in the mix of compassion, a syllable was all Robin could choke out.

Interruption.

Slow gonging of bells, the roar of trumpets, and the cry of battle conjured into one tone, flowing a sound of a bloody beginning over the great cliffs and into the valley. Those upon the prison's roof lashed around at the UFE's threat, clutching their poor years, beating against the long-streaming shriek. Robin tossed his head towards the massive ship, towering overhead, finding massive organ-like pipes screaming. Eyes wide, he turned back to the valley. Three… Two… One…

'It's time,' two distant commanders plunged a heavy glare to each other. From the arms of the tamaranean fleet, red lasers built in the distance, swirled into a cannon ball, launching itself forth, penetrating the distance between in likeness of a sling-shot. Soon, red crackling swept the vision of a Robin who ducked down in prayer. A red fire galloped. Oh how slow it came, consuming all in red fuzz. Three heartbeats the boy counted. All he could think of was her. A tear seeped.

* * *

"Starfire! Please! You have to stop!" Diana launched her frame to the bars, only to be held off by the metal fleet. Her fists beat heavily upon the bars, her crying frantically. Light of sparkling white danced upon the black metal, channeling from the fingertips of a girl, suffocating on the floor.

"It is… not… too late!" Huff. "Please… somebody!" Another light she pushed out.

"Starfire! Please!"

Batman could only sit from a distance, eyes locked on her, mouth askew as if in need of breaths. Sweat from rioting sadness and anger, doubled in one punch, fell down his cheeks, replacing tears. On his knees, he violently shook his head. Robin, he saw within her. Robin—he was tempted to choke out the name.

"My… friends…" Huff. "sacrificed themselves… to-to save" She huffed and launched out another light. "Me!" It dissolved into the distance where the rosy glow of day break remained. She choked and coughed violently. Her head fell, gently rolling to find Batman. "Because… they love… me…yes?"

She paused, looking dearly upon his face. "And… I love you… and earth… and Tamaran." Huff.

"Starfire, no."

Another spotlight shot to the air.

* * *

*BOOM!*

No pain dealt and Robin hesitantly shook his head from the wall of his arms, clutching his crown, to find a black cape blowing in the wind. Eclipsing the rolling of red death, Raven stood, arms stuck towards it position, summoning forth purple auras, outweighing the force. Her brows furrowed the rush, pushing back her hood, letting the mass of purple hair fly. One hundred and four soldiers found themselves in her bubble, where the rims danced with a red-laser glow.

"Rah!" Her arms swung, lassoing the red-flickering force from the roof and into the mouth of the desert, resting between the armies. The world quaked and roof-standers fell from their positions. White-wash erupted from the ball's collision with the ground, sprinkling the battle field in ash. Slowly, chunks of black blew down, shrouding away to reveal the first blow of war. Steady breaths the team took ready to hear the screech of another blast.

They stood in awe of her, "Raven."

"You guys go."

Beast Boy's voice broke stillness. "We're not leaving you here alone."

Cyborg brooded, gently grabbing his shoulder, "Let her go Beast Boy."

"What are you gonna do?"

Robin nobly stepped in, "Are you sure you're strong enough?"

Her torso facing hell draped in black ashes, she peaked over her shoulder. "I will have to be." She turned fully around and faced her friends, "Like you said, Robin. We all have our places. I can buy us time—not sure how much, but I can…"

A second blow threatened from the distance, screeching.

"Now go!"

A few steps the dissembling four took.

Wait.

With a pause, the family acted upon a sudden heartbeat, lashed back, and ran to another, enveloping each other in a strong embrace. They found themselves pressed up against five years' worth of encouragement, hurt, pain, comedy, fun, and love in human forms. Surrounded in the heavy arms that clasped around another in the form of a shield, the family could not help but to choke up sobs.

"For Starfire."

"For Starfire."

"For Starfire."

Robin concluded the climax, "For Starfire."

Another blow sounded as they backed away, backs towards their destinations, pacing slowly. When distance was far enough, the three whirled around from the empath and dove from the roof.

The empath withdrew her breath and outstretched her arms, unleashing a powerful glow to shoot through her eyes. Slowly, she ascended in height and yelled the hundred, gawking behind her. "Listen! There will be a lot of fire! I suggest you get off this roof!"

She watched them flee. In a slow motioned-pace, Raven plunged a mighty hand into the depths of her wing-span, conjured a sweep of black glow, whirled upon a heartbeat, and struck such force into a rushing laser-ball of energy. The collision of powers stood one on one, then to explode into the heavens. The smoke shrouded away to reveal an empath, her cape blowing in the wind.

She clutched her head to concentrate the remaining of her energy and found her pulse beating violently. Her eyes wide, she called into the deep depths of her mind.  
"Starfire, we need you… fast."

* * *

Starfire blinked helplessly back into reality, letting the warmth of the skylight from above kiss against her skin. Oh so stiffly, she placed a hand upon her chest and breathed steadily. "Raven?"

A few more breaths Starfire took and she gently closed her eyes lids.

_The explosion of red… the rain of ash shrouding away to reveal one-hundred… no… one-hundred and four upon a prison roof…the embrace of four… one blue, one green, one metallic, and one masked… the call of her name. "For Starfire." _

"You know, little sister?"

Startled, her body jolted against the suppression. A force of exhaustion kept her back onto the ground, but her eyes frantically soared to scan the heavens for a voice. Her green eyes glossed against the metal bars. Suddenly, feet, bonded in black boots, stepped onto it, and a torso leaned down. A flow of long black hair slipped from behind the silhouette's back and brushed the aerial bars. Starfire pushed herself to focus on her visitor's face.

"I never thought _I_ would be the one to break _you_ out of prison."


	18. Chapter 17: Our Times and Places (2)

_"Forget the times we fought another._

_Repeat the days we cherished."_

* * *

Breath by breath, oh inch by inch, we slip from this reality ruled by pain and hurt and into a dream, the only place where drops of blood spurt bundles of flowers instantly. Where our fingertips paint sunsets on concrete, where tears are only of joy, and where a song is so easy to sing.

Breath by breath, oh inch by inch, Starfire began to slip. Beneath the gas that swelled within her cell, she lied unfolded upon the cold ground, beaming at such a familiar face above, violently screaming her name.

No words she heard—just the slamming of her sister's fists and the dramatic unhinging of her mouth she saw. Her beaming, just beaming, her eyelids began to flutter into a close. A pulse shook her body into a violent hiccup, sending a tear to seep. A burst of a blinding white and all else began to fade away.

* * *

_"Find what is true even in the dark._

_Relive the sight, oh, let it be our wish"_

* * *

A pain plunged deep the hard heart of an empath. "Starfire?"

*Boom!*

Red was thrown from the distance!

Three seconds Raven! Three. She shot to it level, above the white sand. Two. She lifted the heavy weight of two arms, sparking with black, clasping them suddenly! Three!

"RAH!" She struck down her arms, summoning an up-splash of black goo into a collision of power! Black fused into red, two orbs of swirling color violently gnawing at each other and BOOM! Red and black fireworks shot to the air, flicking heavy lights upon an airborne three drowning in the burst of color.

From the bundle of smoke, she plummeted, hitting the prison-top roof with mighty force. Against the steel's whack, she tumbled forward. Roll, roll, roll, and black out. She called herself to wake, finding herself dangling off the side of the roof. With a heaving breath, she pulled her torso from the edge and from another the plummet, collapsing back into inconstant safety. Covering the pulsing pain, she placed her hand upon her rib-cage.

"Come on!" Her hand glowed with black, reaping the pain from her injury. "You have to heal faster!"

The rumbling of open fire! A flock of gray mist, swirling with ashes, pushed itself across the pink sky, devouring every sense of hue. Soon, oh so soon, the dying world dissolved into black and white—and the shades of gray that lied between the scale.

Scanning his fingertips—oh how gray his pigment had become—Robin recoiled, lashing his head from to the north. In the south, they witnessed the suns struggling to break free of their keepers, misting in gray clouds. To scan the sky, they did to find odd alien birds, three headed and lovely, fleeing from the white narrow desert that straddled the bases of two cliffs that would put the Appalachians to shame. A firework's blast blew from behind, swishing a rush of heat to consume the air around—and from the black-ripped desert, Robin tucked what beat him into sorrow and continued to look forward.

"I can't see her anymore!" Cyborg lunged his head to and fro in search of a black hooded friend. If Tamaran hits the UFE, that's it's—"

"…war..."

*Boom!*

"…three…" Robin croaked, his head stiffly thrown to where the empath fell-the area eclipsed by the blind spot where the three, one flapping desperately despite the angst, could not see. "…two…" The red swarm of violent energy pushed forward, brushing shadows of red upon their faces. His hand clutched his mouth, "…one…"

Suddenly, a black wave shot from the ground! It swung into the air viciously, unraveling like dark fabric, bundling such red tightly and chewing it down furiously! A pause and sound toppled sound, the scene to only wash out in white!

Moments passed and they, the watchers from above, witnessed the raining ashes and an empath rising back into hover, triumphantly.

Oh how their cheers penetrated the aura of darkness that shrouded the war scene! With mighty passion enough to uphold boulders, they soared up the U.F.E ship, flapping through the mist that lurked around each new height. In the clutch of his friend, Robin lifted his arms like wings, delighting in the sailing flight. The wind carelessly tousled his hair like black blades of grass. In a leg's distance, the side of the ship was—running past the team who soared higher… higher… higher.

"Uh Robin!" A hoarse voice sounded, "I think we have a new problem!"

Suddenly, a canon, the same canon that shot the Titans down in space, unfolded from the bow of the ship, positioning into the depths of hell about to break lose. In crescendos of ear-splitting noise, the faint light it provoked blasted into action—ready to go.

"…oh boy…"

* * *

_ "You are the light to me, you must spread it for me now. _

_Do not let it fade, hold it tight, be the key to light."_

* * *

A flash of sight—her sister wailing inches above, shaking her shoulders, her strong frame eclipsing the image of the hole blasted into the cross of bars.

A sensation of touch—melted metal dripped down, splattering inky droplets upon the two girls.

A clasp of sound—shouting.

A muffling sound shook through her palm clasped around her mouth. "S-Starfire!" *Cough* "Can you hear me?"

"Blackfire!" A voice fired from afar. "You need to get out of here! The gas! Intake!"

"I'm strong enough!"

A tiny voice, hoarse, solemn, a little scared, but brave, shook, its holder in the arms of her sister. "B-Blackfire…"

"Starfire! I can't undo your bonds without blasting off your hands! Tell me how!"

Starfire hacked violently, the coughing sent jolts throughout her body. Gas swarmed between the two and the girl of red locks that spilled upon the floor lifted her massive weight in her arms to lightly touch the tear-stained cheek of her sister. She breathed heavily and her own tears broke from her green-glossed eyes. Then, her arm fell dramatically upon the floor and Starfire gestured a blink. Blackfire followed her arm and looked up from it. There, upon the wall, a belt swung to the rush of the moment.

"Blackfire!" She took a dramatic turn, wide-eyed at Batman slamming himself against the bars, barking, "Robin's belt! Get Robin's belt!"

In a flightless leap, Blackfire whirled to the far wall, swiped the golden belt from its hook, and scampered back to her sister, coughing violently in the rampage of tamaranean poison.

Batman yelled back, "There is a pick in the second compartment!"

"Pick?" *Cough* "I had to blast through bars! You want me to believe a pick will work?"

Wonder Woman roared forth, "It unlocked Tamaranean cuffs once! It can do it again!"

* * *

_"Hush my little light you are safe. _

_The morning will rise to end the night _

_Let it come up on the sky for us."_

* * *

Over destruction, grayness, and exploding lights, they soared—hearts heavy. They scanned the arms of the universe and the planet they stood upon. That planet, dying with a rosy hue, was littered with men and aliens labeled in armies of black and purple. The three clutched their hearts, watching the collision of fireworks scar the planet in blinding colors, smoke, ashes… darkness…

Labeled and sorted into groups, those armies were—small, looking as ants. Earth: trained to hate the enemies in purple. Tamaran: trained to hate the enemies in black. Not a name or a face was hated, but a race for a general reason—but because one was tamaranean—because one was earthen. Robin clutched his head.

A memory took Robin back to Tower, lying next to a girl in stillness of a moonlight night.

_"When she was three years our junior, a civil war left Tamaran… in… in ruins."_

Below the nose of the ship they hovered over, The United Forces of Earth was. The height allowed them to see the sea of black before the prison, their armor highlighted by the explosions in the sky. The yellow lights spat strikes of lightning into the battle field and frantically, they, as two armies perched upon two hillsides that glared another strait in the mouth of their chasms, scanned the sky waiting for damage to be dealt. A great wind blew, hushing chaos into eerie silence.

"A cease fire?" Cyborg blinked helplessly.

"Gives Raven a break, but not sure if I trust this." Robin furrowed in his perch.

Next, he paused and another memory spawned in the depths of his mind.

_'…starfire, what is right for me? I don't know what I'm supposed to do now…'_

"…Beast Boy…" Robin tapped the side of his friend in flight, then took a deep breath from the skyline. He croaked, avoiding eye-contact of his friends, "I need you to let me down here."

"Robin…" Cyborg reached out and clutched his shoulder, "Not on the UFE. Roak's not gonna listen to—"

_"Friends, it must not end this way. There is something I must do, I can feel it."_

"We can't keep waiting. I can't let it end this way." He took a deep breath, eyes locked nearby balcony, peaking over the warzone. "There is something I must do. I can feel it."

Cyborg gave a quick glimpse of a grin and nodded solemnly.

"Seems so long ago when she was with us."

Robin nodded solemnly, now on the back of his friend in flight. "And she will be soon." With bravery, he drew up his breath, then looked back to his friend. "Cyborg, I need you to do whatever you can to stop the UFE's canons."

"Robin. You sound like you're going to… What are you planning to do?"

At the cue of the balcony—two got off and one flew into a perch, shifting back into a boy. He grew a voice. "Is this a goodbye?"

Robin huffed into a brief laugh gave a weak smile—one suppressed by sorrow. "No." He took the elbow of his friend. "But I will see you soon. Beast Boy, I need you to distract the armies in any way possible—maybe we can give Starfire enough time!"

"Right!"

Robin stood for a salute—only to be pulled into a crushing embrace against four arms. Slowly, they beckoned from another, finally returning the salute. After a moment, rumbling roared—their feet upon the ship to feel the vibration. They parted, nodding to another—Cyborg on the back of morphed Beast Boy and Robin into the depths of the UFE at the swing of a door.

They—a phoenix and a man upon its back—penetrated the clouds in burst of water, vertically soaring to the ship's top.

"Beast Boy!" Cyborg barked! "Bank left!"

At the maneuver of a ride of a G-force, they swung to the direction—the bird's wings outspread majestically in the running of wind. Tightly, Cyborg clasped his legs against his flight and plunged his torso to that rush, launching his arm to the air. Nearing a Earthen cannon, his own activated. In a breathless flight, oh they drew near! Closer, closer, and!

*BOOM!*

"Booyah!"

An electric blue shot from Cyborg, consuming the scene in a sky blue sparks, fizzing against the ship. Another blast shot! Dead on! Another swing from the right! Out of the smoke, they erupted, Beast Boy flapping frantically. Cyborg to plunge his head below to watch the haze clear away—no good.

At the break of the wind's uproar, they reached the roof, struggling against the sudden change of current. Down upon the surface, they fell and tumbled, feeling the cold lick of the metal while crashing into wooden cargo boxes conveniently placed to break the fall. Pushing himself upon his feet, Cyborg brushed of his scratches, pulling Beast Boy from his fall.

"Looks like we're not gonna be taking them out from the outside, B." He watched the smoke rise to their level. "I've got an idea."

"I will come with you!"

"No, B." His tone was monotone as he placed his hand upon his shoulder. "You heard Robin. Starfire needs you to do stall as much as possible."

"But Cyborg. I-I'm so—How can I—"

"Beast Boy. No one knows how to ruin plans like you." He gave a snicker, then continued again. "P.S. I spy a roof, a bat, and a ball. Be a better batter than me."

"Wha?"

Beast Boy watched his brother go and at the heavy shut of the metal door. He solemnly rose his hand for question and scanned the emptiness around him. No sisters. No brothers. He clutched his head and urged himself to chuck something over the edge in to that war. He paused—waited for a moment, letting the wind stir. Maybe they were not separated, he thought. To fight as one even when apart they were. He had heard them himself—they all had a role in this war. Maybe it was time to find his own. To the cargo box, he looked to that something to chuck and shot the distance a sly grin.

He read the labels aloud: "Fireworks." He rubbed his chin. "Distract the armies as much as possible. I think I can do that."

On impulse, he looked left and looked right, furtively shifting into a green gorilla. With a grunt, he ripped open the wooden crate, carelessly tossing the planks on the floor. Shifting back into a boy, he reached in and grabbed a rock-like solid—small, black, and the size of a fist.

"This?" He eyed it suspiciously. "Explosive?"

He looked around where an empty roof seemed to the blend in with the heavens. He scanned a long wooden plank, slung it over his shoulder, furrowed his brows, and proceeded to the edge, smiling at far off a memory.


	19. Chapter 18: Our Times and Places (3)

_"The stars, the light, it blankets you _

_Oh sleep sound my child."_

* * *

At the turn of a key, two bonds pathetically fell to the floor with a clank. Stooped in her sister's hold, Starfire shot a wide-eyed look to her wrists, messaging them tenderly—no more electrifying. Hiccupping violently, gasping for air, her gaze skipped across the air to frantically find her sister, coughing under the suppression of gas—collapsed upon their knees, they were.

"Girls!" The Green Lantern barked through the bars, "Get out of here!"

"Stand back!" Blackfire barked, pushing her fist forward.

Starfire caught the arm of her sister, leveling her wrist his hers. Together, they stuck their arms towards the bar's direction, the League's cell, causing them to scamper like mice to side wall. An intertwining blow of blinding white lights blasted from their palms, thrusting itself forth, melting the bars into gooey liquid.

"BOQ GONK LIQART? (What is going on?)" A barking voice sounded and five men were heard to be banging down the halls! Red beams firing off the outside walls broke through the peaks of the walls and rummaged under the metal door frame.

Four erupted from their prison holds, advancing onto new ground free of their footsteps. The Flash, Lantern, and Wonder Woman backed the girls against the wall in a protective huddle. Batman was last to push them to the air, yelling.

"Go! We'll fight them off."

Airborne, Starfire lunged back, her voice trembling. "…please, do not harm them…"

"We'll try our best!"

Paused in her place, Starfire reluctantly fled to the sky, pulled by her sister's strong grip.

* * *

_"Do not cry. _

_Light up the world with your smile."_

* * *

A bark down the hall. "HEY! WHO'S IN THERE?"

A rip, a gnash, and the collision of sparks! Another grab and the robotic man flinched at the shock of the wires. Beckoned, he observed the generator once more. Deep in the bowls, Cyborg marveled at the size of the engine room, its wires intertwining together as vines, consuming the room of two stories. Stuffiness encouraged by the snoring of system, the hogging breaths of mechanisms suppressed breathing to a mere minimum. Within the forest of thin orange wires sending sparks here and there, the heart of the generator sat in a body of silver sat, peering over Cyborg as a challenge.

Stoic, his mouth over turned, his brows furrowed, and his stance strong—his left leg and arm in front—he rose his activating cannon to meet its level. An electric blue sparked into power.

The voice took a form of a soldier with sparking sort of gun, "HEY KID! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

*BOOM!*

Blackout!

Two stories up, Robin stopped in his tracks, his heart beating frantically as he swung left, then right in position. He huffed violently, relocating his direction. Darkness slam down vision and blocked off corridors of sinister creaking. In the pit of darkness, he hushed himself and heard footsteps, quaking from somewhere. His eyes narrowed—

On impulse, Robin lashed behind and swung a palm to his right side, catching a bare hand of a man, mid-grab. An emergency light flickered a fuzzy beam.

"Robin." A deep voice belonging to the strong face of a man. "I underestimated you."

He was broad, large, heroic in size. A black suit fitted him. He was strong-faced—stoic with a tint of resentment, it was.

Robin threw the man's hand, drew back, locked his fists, seething, "what's to underestimate."

"Youth, ability, leadership—the kind that is waging a war within a war." To his words, Robin gnashed his teeth. "Now, I suggest you try not to run away," the man pulled out a gun, its neck fizzing with yellow sparks, and slowly outstretched the arm and hand that held it.

The Boy Wonder lowered his palms and drew up his stance. Calmly he spoke, "Roak, you are?"

"Roak I am." In slow circles, the president rounded the boy at gun point. Robin listened to his footsteps intently, eyes locked on the ground for concentration. "The Teen Titans, I hear about. Heroes of Jump City. Heroes of the United States of America. Even honored in the east after the Brotherhood of Evil episode. The Teen Titans," he repeated, "Not much of children are you anymore."

"Where are you going with this speech Roak?"

"President Roak," he corrected.

"My friend doesn't abide that name. Why should I?"

"This Starfire." Roak stopped in his circle, pressing the gun a bit closer to his Robin's back, sending him to cringe against the heat that radiated. "A weakness, you have for her."

"A strength." He growled back, whimpering against the sparks that seethed upon his back.

"These friends you call the Titans—I have made a habit of underestimating those who I should not have in the first place. Never did I expect you would follow us. Never did I expect you would break out of a Tamaranean prison. Never did I expect you would stop a war."

Robin's eyes widened, "The war? I-It's been stopped?"

"You tell me." Suddenly, Roak plunged forward, violently swinging the neck of the gun to the boy's back. Yelping against the electrifying daggers, the he broke to the floor. "OUR SYSTEMS AND CANONS OBLITERATED—SHUT DOWN! THE TAMARANEAN ATTACKS DISINTAGRATED BY FORCEFIELDS! CAN A WAR EVEN HAPPEN?" He paused and violently seized Robin by the shirt. "On your feet, boy!"

Thrown to the wall, he wobbled, rocking left and right, breathing heavily. Oh the wall felt so cold. Tenderly, he placed his seething back to it, slowly turning around, catching a sly grin of Roak, his gun still pointed in his direction.

"Well you and your team are in luck," he snarled. "On the lives of seventy-seven Earthlings, an armistice has been purchased."

"Wha… What do you mean?"

"Seventy-seven tamaraneans were killed in the beginning by a bomb. To justify an end, seventy-seven earthlings will be obliterated under a tamaranean bomb that shall rise to the heavens on the seventh hour—purchasing peace."

"You're lying!"

"I am not. Noticed the cease fire on your flight over here? We have six hours to gather recruits. You see, Robin. To every action there is a consequence. How does it feel, Titan," he spat out the word, "to be the reason for the consequence?"

He stood in silence, his eyes trembling against the floor that held his eye contact. Softly, he begged himself to breathe.

"Seventy-three we have. The seventy-fourth we took from a prison roof, the seventy-fifth, we found destroying a generator, the seventy-sixth we are taking out on the ship's roof as we speak, and—"

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY FRIENDS!

"—and the seventy-fourth, I have at gun point."

"Please! Just!" He huffed frantically, "Just take me…only me."

"One cannot replace seventy-seven," He paused, rolling his rough grimace back onto the boy. "…however…" Robin's attention met the words that lingered on. "Superman has advised me to spare you."

"He advised you to spare all of us." He pushed his eyes to meet his, his words breaking from his tongue that wielded them, "Didn't he."

"How would you know?" His voice was sly—patronizing.

"Because he's not like you."

"And he does not have to know about four recruits."

"You speak as if you won the war. Are you even phased at the loss of seventy-seven innocent lives?"

"Answer one question and I will answer yours. Do you renounce Titan-hood? Do you choose to fight for the United Forces of Earth?" He clicked the Taser-gun, "May I remind you that this is the ticket to life, Robin."

Upon a dwelling thought, a girl's voice sweetly chimed, singing a memory.

_"Oh Robin!" Starfire gasped, rushing to the floor. Trying to manage her shameful giggling, she placed a gentle hand upon her best friend's forehead, "My greatest…apologies! I often forget that the third button causes the door to go into attack mode." Robin clutched his head with a groan and suddenly gave a few hiccups of snickering. With one look at each other, pathetically collapsed upon the floor in the hallway, their pace of giggles erupted into a full on laughter._

Slowly, Robin looked from the floor and into the dark eyes, beating before him, and slowly, he raised his hands to the air—his face stoic and still. "No."

*BOOM!*

Down to the floor he fell, electric shocks piercing his senses, sending spasms throughout his body that pulsed with pain. Writhing upon the floor, exhaustion hushed him into stillness. Over the boy's unconscious body, Roak snarled, "To answer a question: phased, I am not. We told you to not interrupt this war, Titan. Now that you have, seventy-seven deaths is a cheap cost for the Teen Titan's termination."

* * *

_"Forget the times we fought another_

_Repeat the days we've weathered."_

* * *

Riddling itself into his long ears, silence shook Tamaran into eeriness—her wind to sweep the ash and smoke from the grounds into the level above—boxing the warzone in a gray arena. Furrowed-browed and strong in his six foot stance, Beast Boy stood upon the edge of the world, upon the ship's roof, waiting for a cue. He breathed slowly, careful to keep the stillness in the air. With eagle-eyes, he remained focused on the two armies—still on a standoff—with a bat and ball in his hand. Slowly, his worry increased and he scanned the sky for any traces of light.

"Gotta be 'bout an hour by now."

Just then, a raspy metal door cranked open, unleashing ten chomping footsteps onto the roof, sending Beast Boy to whirl around and scamper back violently. In helmets and suits of armor, silver and gloomy as the sky, they quaked underneath. To Beast Boy, his fists and what they obtained, trembling, they looked reluctant in their stance.

"I'm gonna say this one last time." He loaded his bat and raised the firework. "I. do. not. want. to. hurt. you."

In the quiet, he heard the armor shaking, clattering against steel, riddling a chime into the air. Hesitation paused them in their steps. Slowly, their slow footsteps became a run and they all advanced forward, some flying forth and other with glowing hands, racing for his wrists.

His arm almost in their clutches, he tossed the ball to the air—it to rise high into the arms of smog. To the air, he broke, flapping in the form of a condor, swinging the bat within his beak.

'_Come on B.B you can do this. Show that Tin man what're made of.'_

Time reigned by the counts of heartbeats, the ball came down oh so slowly, sequencing its fall with the swing of the plank. Three… two… one… And!

*WHACK!*

* * *

_"My heart, your heart will be strong_

_My heart, your heart, will stay together."_

* * *

Upon the outskirts, stillness broke. Whoosh! From the swirling gas's claws, Starfire—a golden belt flickering in the far off light of fireworks—and Blackfire erupted and swung through the rush of air, dodging two red lasers shooting between their movements in the sky. Suddenly, a shooting star shot to the air with a tail of sparking white—exploding with red, white, and orange flames that caressed the faces of the sisters. It blinked the way to the battle field—fast they flew against the rush of rush itself. They entered a field of smoke.

At the crack of a red whip, a weight dropped from above, toppling Starfire from her flight—she only catching peaking glimpses of her fall as she fell. Hitting the harsh bite of ground, she whimpered, suddenly scampering to her knees at the sight of blood upon the ground. "Blackfire, are you—" She whipped around to suddenly choke out a dramatic shriek. **"Blackfire!"**

There was a lot of blood. So much. Too much. There, a gash severed through her stomach, the wounded peppered by the white dust that swished above. She lied—her body askew and her head crooked peering down her stomach. With a deep breath, her hand brushed against it.

"…would you look at that…"

Violently, Starfire cupped her mouth. She flailed her arms around her sister and scooped her from the dirt. "Blackfire no!" Tears swelled from her eyes, trying to contact the eyes of her sister. In a daze they went—as if daydreaming at the stars that dared to twinkle through the smog.

"Sister." She let out a wail. "Please breathe for me!"

"S-Starfire, I-I," Violently, she spat out a breath, "I-I am so sorry for who I was."

"No, sister! Do not speak this way!" Starfire clenched her eyes tightly, "raven, raven, I know I heard you in my prison. Raven, please, come quick, please—" A fragile hand placed itself on the Starfire wet cheek. She clenched it tenderly. She surrendered herself, breaking down, bobbing her head to her sister's. Hunched over, her shoulders quivered with each sob. "Sister. I have always loved you for who you are."

Rubbed into the mix of emotion—the swinging tide pulling her under the crash of waves—a tear seeped down the cheek of Blackfire as she fluttered her eyes to a close. "Love," she choked, "what a strange word, doubling as a verb… and noun…. A-A claim and a-action. A-A claim proved b-by an action. An action p-proved by a claim."

"Oh Sister." She tossed her head, eyes clenched and cheeks wet, trying to dissolve the scene. She let out a wail, "it's the thing that will save us all."

Smiling—her eyes still dazed—a wave of emotion collapsed upon the girl on the ground, causing her to cry under the suppression—her chest quaked, rising and falling which each sob. She paused and let such peace blanket her.

She spoke, her breath beginning to die, "…starfire… you… you have to stop all… all this—this war. Power, b-blood…w-weapons…and…and alliances won't stop it. W-Which do you love?"

Her eyes clenched, tears streamed, and she nodded in her distress, "Earth and Tamaran, sister."

In the wind's solemn song, Blackfire rubbed the tear from the cheek of her sister.

"Blackfire?"

_"Forget the times we fought another._" Her voice linked together in rhythms, spawning a beautiful song to sweep away the pain of a wound, pulling her under. "_Repeat the days we cherished."_

Starfire withdrew her head, hiccupping her voice into melody, "_F-Find what is true even in the dark. Relive the sight, oh, let it be our wish."_

A firework's blasted from the distance and together, such voices came together, _"You are the light to me, you must spread it for me now. Do not let it fade, hold it tight, be the key to light. Hush my little light you are safe. The morning will rise to end the night. Let it come up on the sky for us. The stars, the light, it blankets you. Oh sleep sound my child. Do not cry. Light up the world with your smile. Forget the times we fought another. Repeat the days we've weathered. __**My heart, your heart will be strong. My heart, your heart, will stay together**__."_

Soon, her eyes ceased to flutter and metal bars in form of eye lid shut her from the world—in a sleep she went, so peaceful, free from hell. A heartbeat stopped, leaving her sisters to shutter in quiet, and breaths—oh such weak breaths—were stilled.

"Oh Blackfire!" She bowed, collapsing upon her sister's vacant body, sobbing. Breath by breath, oh inch by inch, we slip from this reality ruled by pain and hurt and into a dream, the only place where drops of blood spurt bundles of flowers instantly. Where our fingertips paint sunsets on concrete, where tears are only of joy, and where a song is so easy to sing

At a fireworks blast, she withdrew her head and looked to the distance of highlighted smoke with glossy green eyes. It called her name and to her feet, she slowly rose, pushing the falling tears from her cheeks. Upright in her stance, the swirl of memories took her away—voices filled her head, colliding into one sometimes.

_ "WHY DO YOU RELEASE ME?"_

_"Did I do that?"_

_"No…You did not…"_

_"Those look bad, I can help you, I have healing powers!"_

_"…why do you wish to help me…?"_

_"Maybe because we all can be friends…"_

_"I'm Robin."_

_"Robin! Please! Leave now! I do not deserve to be in your presence!"_

_Starfire, we're your friends Tamaranean or not."_

_"Oh friends! I do not wish to be alone!"_

_Starfire…Y-You need to promise me something. With this war…I… I don't know what'll happen, Star..P-promise me that… that…you'll be safe… and..._

_and brave... and-"_

_"You're not thinkin' 'bout leavin' us, are ya?"_

**_"Friends, it must not end this way. There is something I must do, I can feel it."_**

_"Mommy! Please do not let me go!"_

_"Sweetheart. Close your eyes and sing."_

_"This… this will not happen… to… anyone… else… I will not… let it."_

_"Friends… I-I will… stop… t-this…this… war… somehow…"_

… dead silence…

Firework blast! Her eyes blinked from the distance-it calling her name as an eerie swoon, a plead-her to feel her chest collapsing within itself. Her white dress red dyed. Tamaran—he crown locked upon her face. Earth—a golden belt drooped around her waist.

_"…starfire… you… you have to stop all… all this—this war. Power, b-blood…w-weapons…and…and alliances won't stop it."_

*BOOM!*

She shot to the air, twirling like a comet thrusting into the arms of smoke, eyes of white brilliance, hell-bound. In fast flight, she wipped her cheeks, furrowed a strong brow, and penetrated distance.

* * *

**Author's Note**: A reader once asked me if anyone would die. I knew my answer: Two. This chapter was very hard to write because of the death of such a sister. This is also the chapter I have prepared most for though so I shouldn't be complaining about tardiness. Anyway, I absolutely love the Robin character so I wanted him (especially) to have a strong point and I am so glad that his scene introduces the climax of the story-next chapter! Another note: the lullaby is very grotesque which seems a little bit odd. In this chapter, it is revealed that it explains the relationship of Blackfire and Starfire, sadly setting the scene for her death. Anyway, thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate all commentary and I am so excited to show Chapter 19: To Be a Heroine.


	20. Chapter 19: To Be a Heroine

An awakening, he was called to. The rough lick of pebbles itched his back and scratched his head, still pulsing with a pain—the memory of it so far off, almost dream-like, emerging from the fog looming between his thoughts. _'Where am I?'_

His skin was tight and his mouth was dry from the white sand that blew its way through. In a white veil, his wounds were peppered. His breaths were slow—timed in motion with the gusts of wind as a reminder to keep breathing. His chest clutched with pain, pinning him to the dust-bowl ground, sending his heart into shock as he attempted to move. He struggled. Encouraged by the hushed babble sounding from somewhere, he slowly blinking back into reality, such darkness swayed into color—three suns quivered upon the horizon that lie between two massive cliffs. Clumped around his body, a crowd of people, stooped over, shoulder blades high, holding themselves tenderly, materialized into place, he being in the direct eye.

For honor they were told. For glory they were told.

Eyes wide! In a desert he was, stiffly scampering in shock of the epic cliffs snarling from above. Suddenly, the clinging of chains sounded at the cue to yank Robin back into position, him to carelessly bump into a stranger—that stranger of no emotion just to aimlessly stare at the ground. His mouth was unhinged as if he was trying to breath away the moment. Robin gave a slow breath, his brows pushed upward in sympathy for a mourning crowd. He looked around. Five rows of seven were in chains, and the remainder was in line, being thrown down and locked into place one by one—chained to a chrome platform, shinning in the last of daylight. A red 'X' was painted beneath their knees.

His eyes flooded to the floor and shut—he to quiver in shame.

Ten Tamaraneans, spears high, armor polished, and helmets down patrolled the crowd. Locked in place they were only to abandon at the red flashing of the bomb—its warning. However, **one** looked to Robin's direction. Robin wide eyes narrowed, trying not to tremble in the brokenness of the scene. Swishing his shoulder to and fro, Robin peeped his head higher than the others, frantically scanning each face.

"Raven!" He yelled against the babble. "Cyborg! Beast Boy!" Babble went louder and he found himself sinking—sinking in a crowd, all terrified, all so scared.

_'Robin.'_ Words locked onto Robin's mind.

_'Raven, is that you?'_

_'Are you hurt?'_

_'Please tell me you and the boys are safe!'_

Eyes locked upon his desk where a watch ticked to the current time, he stood still. Hunched over, snarl-faced he was as he folded the telegram. His eyes narrowed, suspecting the nearing of footsteps. Taking a deep breath, he stowed away the note, hiding away the details of a failed plan. Of the four titans, one remained free.

"President Roak." His voice was still.

"We have no time for goodbyes, General." Upon the desk, he placed his black jacket festooned with golden badges that received light oh so well. Secondly, he removed his gloves and with his bare hands, he touched the rim of his glasses and gingerly stowed them upon the jacket. Slowly, he drew up his stance. Looking down from his shoulder, he shifted his eyes to catch a glimpse of the man mid-salute.

"Where are you to go?"  
"Out into the battle fields." His voice shook, "to-to make sure Tamaran keeps their end of the deal. I know their missile is great. Spies tell of her angelic wings and of her demonic power. It is programed to absorb the majority of their sunlight."

"A suicide move—"

"Not suicide… but close…" Roak looked up from his palms and met Superman, "I know I am a violent man, General, but it is done by passion. Passion for Earth. Passion for our people." He paused, pacing to the window, he to look upon the crowd, still pumping itself with recruits. "On the lives of seventy-seven, the whole army will be spared, am I correct? If Tamaran desperate enough to annihilate herself in order to defeat an enemy, I will admit, I have met my match." He paused, returning to Superman's attention, "But if such treaty is betrayed, I will admit, I have met my superior."

"They agreed to kill seventy-seven when they can kill us all?"

"Strange is it not? They want revenge, but will not take anything more? By this plan, we are able to leave a 'bigger mark' on the planet than we thought."

He was stern and held back his tongue. "Where am I to be, President?"

"I advise you to remain on the southern front. I and one hundred will keep surveillance in the north—where the mouth of the valley opens."

"Will Tamaran be able to see you?"

"We will have the high grounds. No."

"Will you be able to see the sacrifice?"

His voice was still, "…One spot for a recruit to fill remains open which means one more innocent is to die…" he snarled at the escape of a Titan, "…the blood of good men, I wish not to see…"

There was a pause of mind, before another connect riddled itself in.

_'Robin, I'm three rows back. I can see you.'_

A slow gasp, "…no…" Immediately, he locked back onto his mind, _'Raven, where are the others?'_

_'Cyborg's now three rows ahead and…' _her strong voice collapsed,_ 'Beast Boy… they haven't found him.' _

_'Can you break us loose?'_

_'I've tried—the cuffs are suppressing my magic. They have to break off first." _

_'Can you put me in contact with Cyborg's mind?'_

_'Robin,' _the thought took a masculine voice_, 'Robin, is that you?'_

_'Cyborg, are you hurt? Are you alright?' _

_'Robin, this is bad man! Very bad!'_

Robin collapsed in guilt_, 'This is all our faults.' _He paused, fear breaking from his heart, he to rise from the sand._ 'Seventy-seven lives or one thousand. Killing innocence is killing innocence.' _He paused.

_'No one is innocent in this game.' _Raven locked back in.

_'I can think of one person.'_

A shooting star! It slashed though the falling light. Miles and miles it had to go, but with thrusting throw, she plunged forward, weary-eyed—tears wanting to spill. In those eyes held fire. Her mouth unhinged, she pleaded for time. It slipped between her fingers and the faster she flew to recover it.

_'How many left to chain?'_ Robin pushed a hand to his temple.

_'That's it. Seven rows of eleven."_

Suddenly, a massive clapping pierced the heavens in thunderous screams. Frenzied to find relief, the crowd frantically shook back and forth, thrusting their heads to their bonded hands to hush such sound. Chains rattled and a massive wind storm blew through the mouth of the valley, sweeping through the tamaranean first and earthen second. All eyes ascended to the heavens as a massive contraption with feathered-like wings peaked over the cliffs.

_'God.' _

Into the dying pink skies, a bulked missile flapped, wiping away smoke and throwing it to the ground in swirling gusts. By the moment, it positioned itself where three suns aligned and such a shadow—a three forked shadow—fell on Tamaran. All—everything—bowed to darkness.

In the eyes of a boy, time slowed: the flapping of such a contraption's wings merely slowed into a seeming hypnotizing dance, the cries of men and women hushed into silence, and feeling washed away into nothing. Positioned across the sky, three suns surrendered their intensity to the tamaranean born contraption and sparklets of blistering balls of white light flowed to the missile's keep. Airborne in flight, Beast Boy was ready to break. Morphing back to a boy, he hit the UFE roof, eyes locked on such a crowd.

"RAVEN! CYBORG! ROBIN!"

None could hear. Robin's eyes hit the ground, slowly rising to meet another's. That soldier still looked to him. In this stare, Robin remained, eyes was so far away, but a voice spoke into silence. "I know you."

*BOOM!*

Fireworks blasted into the heavens, flicking heavy lights upon the chrome base of the missile. Explosions shot throughout the sky, their tails pointing the sky where a green pterodactyl swung a bat in its beak. Flapping in, out, and in between the explosions of color, he twirled through the smoke, firing rocket after rocket after rocket. Colors filled the sky, taking every inch of attention from the missile, redirecting it to the batter himself.

Kro'ka's head shot straight up at each burst of sound, followed by color. "HUK'G LUG S'GON! (What is the meaning of this)?"

Fast! Fast she flew! Only miles! Only miles to go! There in the sky! Her eyes darted to the splatters of pink lighting up the sky. Boom! Now orange! Now white! Ascending up a cliff, she went, swinging against the rush of air that pushed her forth. Oh so far away flapped a missile, she witnessed its flight. Boom! Another burst of fireworks! She followed it fast!

Robin folded to the blast of shouts in his mind. Raven gasped, _'is that Beast Boy?' _

Cyborg gave a grim chuckle, _'he's giving a distraction!'_

Robin remained in the soldier's stare, wide eyed.

"I know you."

"I know you."

"I know you."

Robin could hear him perfectly and forgot to question why. His gaze glossed against his for a slow moment, time ranged by his throbbing heartbeat. In the wake of emotion, pain, fear, and courage, Robin's voice hinged hysterically, "W-What ties you to me?"

At the dive, the pterodactyl free fell from an ash-filled sky, swirling in flight, shooting down as if to hit the crowd. Locked on contact with the ground, he spread his wings—them to catch the up-draft of the wind and glide across the crowd. Robin saw him coming and screamed his name.

"BEAST BOY! HERE!"

Suddenly, he shifted to a boy, broke from flight, and tumbled into his friend. Eyes went wide and the chanting, screaming, and calling grew near. Yanked back by their chains, people dramatically lunged to the boy—scared and shell shocked to think about honor and glory by their sacrifices. Into a mouse, he shifted, avoiding the swinging bodies. He scurried down from Robin's shoulder and to his palms. Guards rushed over in a slow gallop.

"Beast Boy, we need to free these people! Is there any way you can break me loose?"

He gave a wink and wiggled through the small space between Robin's cuffed wrists. Suddenly, they snapped off, leaving Robin amazed.

He rubbed his wrists, "Woah, how'd you do that?"

Beast Boy shifted back to size, one hand to the ground, supporting his squat, "after five years of pranking and crime, Rob, I think I've learned a lot about getting in and out of cuffs."

*WHOOSH!*

An edge of a blade swung across the air, sending Beast Boy to clumsily tumble out of the way. Robin's kick knocked the guard out of the way, sparing his friend.

From the infantry of purple men, Robin pushed his friend, lashing back to yell. "GO! RELEASE RAVEN AND CYBORG!"

Raised from the crowd, he found himself in the eye of the crowd—in the center of war. Slow breaths, he met the guards that rode a fast flight to his direction. He drew up his stance and readied his palms.

Eclipsed by the rush of bodies, the image of that soldier—the one of graceful eyes—remained. He was still, spear dropped.

_'What ties me to you?'_

"RYAND'R!" A deep voice barked, "SHRUK (Attack!)!"

Dodging the swing of a soldier's blade, Beast Boy flipped to the air, stumbling upon the landing, collapsing into the flood of people. Hands reached out and grabbed his shirt, pulling him down.

"Please! Release me Sir Beast Boy!"

"Help me!"

"Beast Boy!"

Dramatically, he shifted his weight into a roll and hit an empath, locked to the ground. She gave a smirk. "You know what to do."

From the northern infantry, Kro'ka's eyes fell upon the crowd violently swaying back and forth in their fixed places. His eyes narrowed to find one in the swarm of purple men in flight. Fists were thrown and spears were launched and dodged. A bullet of anger shot through him, and he slammed his fists down. "Glun'kr rom toka! (They're going to release men!)" General Kro'ka launched himself from his position, his army to in back wide eyed. "Bohr! te norka! (Get ready to clash men! Full force!)"

Raven's bonds pathetically fell to the floor with a cling and she tucked away mouse-form Beast Boy upon her shoulder.

"Cyborg!" She yelled over the sea of men to a metal-man's attention, he swinging his shoulders to and fro, "Hold fast!" Mouth down turned, she rose, swung a black wave around Robin, and another around Cyborg—his bonds to break by her impact. By her magic, the Titans were consumed in a cover of black and at a blink of an eye, they were back to back in the middle of a war. Guards rampaged around them, swinging to and fro.

"TITANS GO!"

From weakness, Starfire tumbled to the sand only to shoot back into airborne's arms on the dawning thought of her friends, her family, her everything she ever loved. Crying violently, she plunged forward into the arms of hell gated smoke and screams.

Raven's palms struck together, unleashing a bundle of black energy, spurting into a bubble. Her eyes burned with white color and the black unleashed! Like a rock's impact to a pool, ripples of black waves swept through the crowd and the clinging of unlocking chain joined together in a chiming choir. As if crows were released from a net, flocks of men in black darted from the missile's target and swarmed the guards for freedom. Men swarmed the hit-zone. Surrounding Raven, the three boys fought the rapid-fire thrusts of spears held by men in dark helmets.

Blue beams of Cyborg erupted left and right, launching soldiers back. Dodge, hit, swing, miss. The Titans unknowingly began to separate, their backs distancing with each repelling attacks. Swarms of men—black and purple clashed around them. From a distance, the two armies marveled at the mosh pit.

In the wake of chaos, Robin caught the eye of **that **one soldier—he was still.

_'What ties me to you?'_

Suddenly, a massive force hit his gut—Robin to tumble, feeling the ground's thump to his head. Unfolded, he sprang up into to grasp of a metal hand's lock. The choke-hold launched itself around his neck, pinning him once more to the dust-bowl ground. A tamaranean hunched above, his heavy knee upon Robin's chest, spear glittering in the lowlight. His friends were far off—too far to hear his yelling. Flinching, he closed his eyes to find darkness so peaceful.

*WHAM!*

A force doubling in strength slammed through the tamaranean, knocking him unconscious upon the ground—Robin freed to look at the damage! That soldier! That soldier whipped his head back from Robin's attack and to Robin on the ground, wide eyed. Despite the rush of chaos, time bet in a slow rhythm as he removed his helmet to reveal wide, green, child-like eyes, soft cheeks, and red locks of hair. He spoke, lifting his hand from his pocket, unfolding to reveal a familiar photo in his grasp: him and a girl looking back at one another. "Starfire."

Robin's furrow went wide-eyed, "Wildfire?"

Frantically, Kro'ka whirled around to meet his army, them shoving their shoulders to witness the violent dance in the dustbowl mosh pit. Their family below, their brave expressions shrank. Slowly, the General turned back to the pit of the valley. He took a breath and spoke with ferocity. "TOKA! BU'HA (Men! Help them)!" And down they ran, men flooding down the hillside like a waterfall of purple, into the arms of the hit zone. Foreign cries barked by blood-thirsty voices bet into the canyon.

"General Superman! They're invading! They're invading!"

"WHAT?"

A loud roar and Earth briefly grounded themselves in their stances upon solid rock. Bellow was chaos. On top of their hills was safety. Suddenly, the cry of Superman and a far off voice upon the cliffs of the North: "MEN! ATTACK!" With the Tamaraneans, down went the earthen armies, sandwiching Tamaran in the middle. A three pronged mass of men under a three fading suns rode down the hills in a dramatic gallop. They targeted the mosh pit.

Caught in the collision of reality, Robin was stricken—only to be called into action. He plunged to the defense of Wildfire. Eyeing opposite directions, they stood back to back in the hit zone.

"Please!" Hit! Swing! Miss! Dodge! Whirl! Hit." "What is your name?"

"Robin!"

"Do you know how to fight in pairs, Robin?"

He gave a smirk.

Robin hooked his arm around Wildfire's—he to swing the earthling, launching him against a guard, who fell by impact in the between rows of chains. Arm and arm still locked, Wildfire gave a swing of his blade, backing off the guards from the boy. They whirled around another in a dueling dance. Cling! Swords met, paralyzing their holders in a stalemate stare. The blades, dealt by the strength of the wielders, weighed upon another. At a swing, Robin delivered a blow to the guard's chest. The crowd swung and swayed frantically to avoid the wrath of the blade.

Wind blew frantically. Fireworks lit up the sky in explosions of color. Screams and cried pierced the night, rumbling the ground. At a blade's launch, Wildfire intercepted, sparing his friend. Rah! Robin dealt another blow to a chest. Another man lunged, Robin to grab the wrist before the chop of his blade, swing himself into another soldier, and finish with a flip. He beckoned back to his friend.

The rounded each other, back against back—too locked in battle to see the collision course of the two armies, them being in the middle.

She saw it! She saw it! Pulsing emotion consumed her thoughts, releasing anger, hurt, frustration, pain, and sadness! About to let out a scream, time suddenly began to beat in a slow rhythm as her eyes locked on the war. Black swallowed the southern foothills. Purple in the North and more black on top of them. Like waves, they slowly came crashing down, spitting men upon the surface.

Like the legendary red sea, the mosh pit parted, retreating back to the armies! Twenty of Earth and Twenty of Tamaran ripped an earthling from a tamaranean, them thrusting under the weight of arms. They screamed! Their hold on another breaking!

"Wildfire!"

"Robin!"

The names! The names she heard so clearly! A tear spilled and in her fast flight, she pushed an arm to her cheek, and threw herself into a twirl. Speed slammed back and the bomb in mid hover swooshed by!

Like a retreating waves, the infantries from the mosh pit hit the full force of their armies, them to rise with strength!

Raven, consumed in the running of men in black, broke down. The scene she had already seen through the thoughts of Robin danced before her.

*BOOM!* Fireworks rocketed!

_With a jolt, whipped around into the collision of a battle scene! Spears, daggers, and bolts erupted into the frame! Purple and flashing lights blew! Wind struck out of the frame! Chaos erupted as two armies ran to collide with another! No! Please stop! _

*BOOM!*

...she, encased in white flames, hit the ground...

The ground broke to pieces! Rippling like water, throwing back violent men from another! By the up-lash of rock, they were launched back into the arms of their armies and rose to their feet with confusion. The ground trembled and all fell upon their knees. White sand swished to their air by the mighty impact to the ground, misting each army from another. The South was still. The North was still. Those upon the northern hills were still.

A burst of blinding white lights shot through the veil of sand, wiping it away furiously, it to rush the scarred faces of soldiers. From the smoke, a girl arose, her hands struck to both directions of the armies, ignited with such light. Her arms were bloody, her face was downturned into a snarl, and her brows pushed down furiously upon her face. A crown locked itself upon the frame of her face and a golden belt shimmered in the light ready to blast the battlefield. Her bolts strengthened, doubling with energy.

"Do. Not. Move."

The Titans gasped, "Starfire? Starfire!" Instantly, they pushed their way through the crowd.

Kro'ka readied his spear, glaring eyes locked on Superman. "Get out of the way, Starfire."

"We don't want to hurt you." Superman glared back.

Slowly, she looked up to the missile in flight. Her head bobbed back down to her chest. Her eyes closed and she powered down. The crowds watched her arms lower to her sides and she, flickering her eyes to an open, stepped onto the target painted onto the chrome platform in red paint, sending the crowd into a dramatic gasp.

"Princess!"

"No! Starfire!"

"Pri'sera!"

"Get out of the bomb's way!"

In the middle of the target, unlocked chains scattered across the chrome, she slowly turned around, back towards the bomb. She addressed the crowd.

"GLU'K TARO QU'OP MU? IS SEVENTY-EIGHT LIVES NOT ENOUGH?"

They were silent.

"PERHAPS SEVENTY-NINTH WILL FIX THIS MISTAKE! TE' GUNG D'BUJK! PERHAPS A SEVENTY-NINTH LIFE WILL STOP ALL THIS!" Tears leaked from her stained cheeks. She clutched her head. "I cannot stop crying!" She cursed herself.

In two languages she screamed into the valley, her voice rushing up and over the hills, beginning with English and translating in Tamaranean. "WE GROW UP TO BELIEVE IN THE FIRM DISTINCTION BETWEEN LIGHT AND DARK! **GOOD** AND **EVIL!"** She pressed out another bulk of voice, the crowd to watch with anxiousness. "WE DUB OURSELVES HEROES AND HEROINES AND LET THE REST BE KNOWN AS VILLIANS! YES?"

She looked to Tamaran. "DO WE NOT CALL OURSELVES LIGHT AND DO EVIL THINGS? WE FIGHT TO DEFEND, BUT VALUE THE DEATHS OF OUR ENEMIES!" She looked to Earth, "WE KNOW OUR FAULTS, BUT SEE TO JUSTIFY THEM WITH MORE VIOLENCE!"

She translated her speech for Tamaran. Men and women gawked before her, their eyes stuck upon her presence, glittering in the light above. She broke, lowering her voice. "A friend once told me that none is fully evil and **none** is fully good and we are bound to fail. Her voice built up once more, "WITH FAILTURE MUST EXIST FORGIVENESS! O-OR Else! We will die in wars waged against brothers. WE MAY LOOK DIFFERENT, BUT WE SHARE COMMON NATURES. NIETHER ARE WE LIGHTS NOR DARKS, BUT GRAYS, YES?"

She translated in Tamaranean.

"DO YOU NOT SEE? WE START WARS BASED ON CONFUSION AND EXPECT TO WIN THEM AS HEROES. HOW CAN WE WHEN WE MUST KILL HUNDREDS OF INNOCENTS TO GAIN OUR GLORY? TAMARAN, EARTH SAW YOU AS A THREAT WHEN YOU WERE NOT AND DESTROYED ONES YOU LOVE SO DEARLY," she laid graceful eyes upon Kro'ka. "EARTH, THINKING YOU MUST PROTECT 'SOL' YOU LAUNCHED AN ATTACK TO BE DEALT REVENGE BY THE PLANET THAT GRIEVED THE LIVES OF SEVENTY-SEVEN." She paused, throwing her hands to her head, "I SCREAM THESE FACTS AS IF NO ONE KNOWS!" Her eyes dripped to her feet, they to rise and address the crowd. "…I fear the truth is that we all know how this war began and choose not to let it end…we choose revenge."

"WE ALL HAVE LOVE FOR OUR PLANETS. CAN **LOVE** NOT DO AMAZING THING? MY MOTHER..." Her voice broke, "...A N-NOW MY SISTER HAVE DIED TO SAVE... to save me. MY FRIENDS RISK THEIR LIVES TO SAVE CITIZENS EACH DAY. A-all because we love. I BELIEVE LOVE CAN FIX THE DAMAGE WE HAVE BEGUN…and can even help us turn away…from all this…"

"**LOVE** IS THE ONLY THING THAT CAN SAVE US FROM OURSELVES! PLEASE HEAR ME!""

Slowly, she turned her back to the crowed and graced her head to the sky. She laid a hand upon her crown and another upon her belt. "Seventy-Seven were killed in the bombing—one being a beloved brother. The seventy-eight was killed during an escape—she being a beloved sister."

She murmured under her breath, "Four more I thought were dead and I want to die as well—they being my family."

She turned back to the valley and took a deep breath, "I love Earth." Her voice shook, "I love Tamaran. To stop all this, must I be the seventy-ninth." A roar came from the missile above and she surrendered her hands to the air.

…there was silence... sweeping silences… and she let the tears free-fall from her cheeks…

...

Suddenly a clinging of metal joined together in a choir's song, Starfire to open her glossy eyes and witness the abandoning of weapons. They dropped upon the ground, chiming against another when they touched. Swords began to bury themselves in white dust that swished up to consume the colors of purple and black, colors labeling on man as a type of soldier. Like she, all were is white. Gently, he hand cupped her mouth and a contagious smile spread, she hiccuping on disbelief and laughter.

Four pushed through crowds! They ran as if through a field of wheat, searching frantically. They leapt over heads and jumped over bodies! They called her name loudly, but before she heard them, the spewing of red flashed from the missile, shooting projections across her feet. The crowd gasped in horror. Too late to run, they were all became the hit-zone. Starfire being the direct target. Another set of flashes and Starfire looked down upon her hands, catching the rays.

The warning before the explosion.


	21. Chapter 20: The Legacy of Shooting Star

Time lapped into a slow motion where cries were toned into silence and running for safety became long-striding gallop—them to flee to where nowhere safe. Frantically, they lunged back and forth, soon to be hushed by hopelessness. Robin, dragged in the rush of men and women, violently called her name. He shoved his shoulders as if caught against the rush of a current.

"Starfire!"

Sound, she could not hear. From the crowds, she turned back to the contraption in the sky. Red splashes of light flashed down in frantic hits, consuming the battle field in an eerie red tone—the color of blood. She cupped her mouth and broke to her knees, eyes locked upon the heavens that called for her above. The wind stirred and tousled her long strands of hair. Carelessly, they swayed into the wind and slowly, she closed her eyes to find peace—the relief the wind gave. Swooning in the call of the air, she meet her fate—a destiny that had known her since birth. With a nod, she agreed upon it. Slowly, she unraveled her palms and caught the spews of red light.

A hand placed itself upon her shoulder and slowly, she turned to find a grieving face. Kro'ka.

"General Kro'ka." She pushed a palm to her wet cheek. "You—you must evacuate the men."

With two hands preciously placed around her shoulders, he slowly drew her onto her feet and turned her around to face a still audience of ten thousand—no longer did they attempt to flee. An ocean they resembled. All quivered. All shook. All eyes locked upon her.

"We have nowhere to run, Starfire." His voice was deep—honest.

Once more, her eyes glossed against the thousands of others.

Another hand gently grasped her shoulder. "You are the last Star Wielder." She turned to find Superman.

Breaking through the crowds, the Titans shoved to the front lines.

Kro'ka's voice was clear. "This has to be your choice."

A flash of red descended down to her frame. Her heart bet violently and breaths became slow. Suddenly, power shot through her eyes in a white burst. Addressed to them, she placed a hand upon her heart and another rose to the air. A starbolt ignited, vanquishing all shadows into a scurry, flickering upon the wet cheeks of those who stood close enough. They gawked, careful not to lose their breath.

In a single movement, hands lifted to the air and tears fell as they placed them upon their hearts. In a salute, ten thousand stood strong.

A midnight-blue iris quivered in the sea of soldiers. A tear spilled upon his mask as he gave a weak smile. He, along with the Titans and Wildfire, stood in a proud salute, whispering words as if she could hear.

_"Be. Safe."_

Looking to the crowd, she pushed another hand to wipe a free-falling tear. Then she turned and met the heavens where a massive contraption eclipsed the dying light.

Superman." She turned, grasping the hand still upon her shoulder. "You must promise me something."

"Of course."

"Will you look after Robin? Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg for me?"

He gave a confident nod

"Starfire." General Kro'ka retrieved her attention and grabbed her palms, "Use this gift you have. Do you hear me? The sunlight the missile absorbed will power its launch." He took a breath, "From the launch, you shall have twenty seconds until it explodes and or hits Tamaran. If it hits Tamaran—" He went silent, then clutched his head. "Starfire. I am sorry."

"General Kro'ka." Her voice was innocent—still. "Do you know what a promise is?"

Like Superman, he gave a nod.

"**It is very strong**. You have to promise me you will do what is best for Tamaran." She paused. "Alongside my Father." Hovering, she initiated an embrace. "Tell him, Wildfire, and Galfore—oh especially Galfore—that I love them."

…then…she released…

"…it will be the 'okay…'"

Slowly, she beckoned, tucked in her knees, and BOOM! She threw herself into space! She swung in the rush of wind that blew her forward and the grounds of Tamaran seemed to flee from her, twirling in flight. Into the arms of darkness she went, wishing to join the stars above.

"Mother." She spoke. "Blackfire." She repeated their names. "Father." "Wildfire."

Resembling her heart that seemed to plunge from her chest, she plunged forward.

"Galfore." Her arms locked to her sides. She became firm browed. "Batman." "Wonder Woman." "Lantern." "Flash."

A mile before her, the metal spat out a bubble of light from its bow—it to crackle and spark with burning sparklets—building, building, and building to breath-taking intensity!

"Superman." "Kro'ka."

A resounding "...three..." boomed from the audience.

She pushed herself forward.

"…two…"

In fast flight, she swung out her hands, spinning violently. "Raven." "Cyborg." "Beast Boy."

She pushed out a yell, blowing out two blistering starbolts into her clutched palms. The core dazzled and the heat bit her skin! Anxiety shook her position and she pushed her hands forth, yelling!

"…ONE…"

In a dramatic blow, it launched! From its position it rocketed, penetrating space by its speed! She saw it coming! Head on! She pushed on and on and on and…

**"Robin!"**

*BOOM!*

Grazing the side of the hurdling contraption, she threw herself into a violent collision! Into a shimmering dent, she found herself, arms thrust against the nose. One on one—she found herself being taken with the missile. Tamaranean—such strength pulsed to her body, her flight fighting to stay airborne under the weight of the great missile. It began to slow. Titan—bravery pulsed through her blood, sending her heart into violent throbs. Suddenly, she exerted a severe amount super alien strength, triggered by boundless confidence. One on one, their strongest strengths weighed against another—still in flight. The vibration channeled through her fingertips, she could feel the power that rocketed from behind. Instantly, she grew worried. She fought gravity's decent with each huff after ferocious huff!

Below, a mass of cheering cries sounded below and she quivered above, her mussels screaming! Pinned against the contraption, she titled her head back, thinking below was Jump City.

_Oh goodness!_

She hefted. She felt her mussels pumping to a breaking point, the sweat dripping from her face, her confidence failing. The sound of rocking metal and the contraption proceeded in a slow fall. It continued to thrust downwards. Tears began to spurt from her eyes

Tamaran gasped, point at the falling star. They trembled and prayed. Some fell to the ground, eyes locked upon the girl far up in the sky. Grounded to the world in fearful babbling, Robin shot a finger to the air, wide-eyed. He looked left and looked right, turned around to face the crowd. To his right where the Titans and to his left was Wildfire. Their eyes glossed together, they nodded in assurance. A flashback lived in the present.

_Quick! Do you guys think you can give up twenty percent of your energy?"_

_"Y-Yes? Why?"_

_"We can release and absorb energy, remember."_

_"But how?"_

_"You must bow and let it flow."_

Together, they descended upon their knees, eyes locked upon the girl above. A green hue began to flow.

Underneath the pressure, pulsing against her, she found herself pinned against the nose, the blunt corner shoving deep into her stomach. Her arms were still locked around its foundation. Soon, she found the skies going black, her vision fading, her position breaking, her life dying. Locked in a slow descent, she felt the weight of the contraption win. Time was slipping. She was sure of it. ten seconds…she was sure of it…

She broke down, "I—I am so sorry!"

Suddenly, color, sound, mind, and strength slapped back into senses! Eyes wide! A warmth flowed through her skin and caressed her mussels, wiping away pain, soreness, and hurt. They pulsed with boundless strength! Below, men by the hundreds, positioned to resemble an ocean of white, flowed in a wave-like motion. Row by row, the mass of men bowed upon one knee, surrendering portions of their energy to the shooting star in the sky. Starfire peaked down, eyes spilling as she witnessed the wave sweep through the crowd. Swirling in the form of a shimmering emerald staircase, such tangible forms of energy flocked around her frame—she became a twinkling green star in the sky. Her mouth was unhinged, inhaling steady breaths, watching the flow of the green.

One on one, she and the boulder weighed upon another. Not enough time remained: the missile roared against her. Suddenly, a new revelation riddled its way through her thoughts. To the suns she gazed. She lashed back to face the bomb. Next, she gazed down to her chest, mid thought.

_"This has to be your choice."_

Bulked with new found strength, her hands began to light. Tears welled up in her eyes. Suddenly, she launched to blistering white hands into the nose of the boulder, unleashing all of herself into an attack.

*BOOM!*

The cry of thunder rocked the valley and scores of soldiers watched from the ground. Blistering white powered the sky, vanquishing all traces of darkness for just one moment—like lightning would do upon Earth. Color flashed back and from the flock of wisping green, the missile fled. To the heavens it went, unleashing itself like a mighty firework, blasting energy back into its holders. As if apart of some miracle, the suns developed in intensity, soon blessing all of Tamaran with a strong glow. The white sands shimmered and the cliffs that towered above sparked. Out of disbelief it was silent. Bathing in new light, they all waited for the return of their princess.

A dramatic gasp swept throughout the audience! Fingers pointed to the twinkling green shooting to the ground!

…falling…

…falling…

…a falling star she was…

'Starfire…you, must stay awake…' she stressed her thoughts, 'please… stay… awake…'

She felt herself slipping away. Peace hushed her fear and weakly, she titled her head back in one last attempt to gather strength—no strength to gather. She shot from the evening sky where the stars dwelled and into the arms of a shimmering pink planet. "Robin." All went black. "I am sorry."

She hit the ground—the center of the target to be exact. A resounding boom followed, whipping across the valley, up the mountains, and into space. A rush of white sand followed. There, buried in the center of the mass of men, she lied—lifeless.

A horrified cry and a Robin came running.

"Starfire!" He broke to his knees, sliding next to the fragile frame pinned to the platform. Huffing violently, he swung two gentle arms around her. Bending over, he shook her gently.

"Starfire! Please!" He paused, his shadow eclipsed by the four others locked around him—all in mourning. "…please…you can't leave now… you-you have to wake up!"

She remained still.

Wildfire wailed, refusing to wipe his eyes. "Sister, no!" He bent over her, letting the tears fall into his lap. He cringed and the Titans held him close as well as Robin. Collapsed all around her, they were. A crowd remained on their knees, weeping in the solemn moment.  
"Starfire." Raven pressed her hands to the girl's mind. "Do you hear me?" Her voice dramatically shook.

"Raven, what are you doing?"

Her voice aimed to Cyborg, "I am trying to contact her thoughts!"

...nothing…

Cyborg collapsed to his knees, "…star…we-we are so proud of you."

"…but you have to come back to us!" Beast Boy assured. "…we need you…"

"Star…we had a promise!" Robin bent lower, lips inched from hers, "…you promised to be safe…we had a promise…" He repeated. Again, he shook her shoulders.

"It—it is over Robin."

"No! There has to be a way!"

As he raised his head, his eyes locked upon the footsteps of a gilded man coming forth. Following his form upwards, Robin's eyes met contact with the man who they called General Kro'ka. Protectively, Robin pulled Starfire closer, shielding her body from the General with his. Slowly, Kro'ka descended upon one knee, placing a firm hand on the boy's shoulder.

"They call you, Robin, do they not?" His voice was solemn—but kind.

He bit back his emotions. "…p-please…j-just leave us alone!"

"She would whisper your name in her sleep, Robin." He turned to the other Titans. "And the rest of you must be Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven."

They were still.

Wildfire's voice dwindled from strength, "…Kro'ka…you have no right to speak with them…"

He drew up his posture. "I assure you, My Prince, I have no right whatsoever to speak with anyone. But hear my voice. Robin," he addressed. "...promises…they are very strong, yes?"

He removed his helmet, revealing two wet cheeks. Tear stained, they were. His voice was hesitant and his lips quivered as his eyes descended upon himself. Upon the target, he met his destiny as well. Slowly, he met the Titans.

"Listen to me when I tell of the connection between light, energy, and life in which we, Tamaraneans, live by. We absorb light to gain energy and through the energy, we are given life. With our life, we can choose to absorb light or surrender light. And before any war, Tamaraneans call down sunlight to grace us with great power.

He met the team's eyes. "After the calling of the light, Starfire's energy overflows into her starbolts, allowing her to unleash alarming amounts of Starlight—it to burn white." He broke giving a proud smile. "Judging the glorious condition of our suns, she unleashed all that energy she was given, totaling well over one-hundred percent, into one attack—the missile to suffer from such exposure."

Tears welling behind the mask, Robin cradled the Princess tenderly. He gazed down to her—her head leaning against his chest, her limps helplessly falling from his hold, and her eyes closed as if in a gentle sleep. He spoke in conclusion. "She surrendered her energy, gave her life, to bring back light." His voice was solemn.

"Well said." Kro'ka nodded. "The energy from the bomb's explosion that vesseled her energy gave back light to our three suns."

Sobs fell over the Titans as well as the crowd that circled the platform. Wiping away a tear, Robin choked on another sob, looking away to scan the Tamaraneans. "I-I." He paused. "I want to be happy for Tamaran." He looked back down to Star, locked in a sleep. "We really do, but—"

"Robin, although she cannot absorb life, life can be surrendered to her."

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"By her power induced by starlight, she may be awakened if one were to surrender a life."

"Let it be me." His voice was quick—still. "Please. I will do it."

"Do you love her?"

"I do."

"Then, I cannot allow you, Robin." His voice was strong, "**The Princess is to be married to an Earthling** due to a standing Tamaranean tradition of the 'peace-making,' may I remind you. Bonded by love, peace shall last, is that not what she taught? After all, this love was taught by you and your earthling family," he eyed the rest of the Titans. "Would it not be fair for her to stay with her family?"

The gilded man proceeded towards the girl, spilled in Robin's hold. He placed his hands upon her chest that lack a heartbeat. "Once it is done, stand back. She will need room." He paused once more. "A promise is very strong. I promised her to do what is best Tamaran."

Superman joined the group, placing a hand on the Tamaranean. "What are you going to do?"

Tears welled in the eyes of the General as his eyes closed. "To join my brother."

After a deep breath, he exhaled his life into her and recoiled back into the arms of the Titans.

_"Kro'ka? I-I am so tired." _

_"I am so sorry. This is what I have done to you, is it not?"_

_"Of course not. It was my choice."_

_"It was my desire for revenge that threw innocence into this realm. However, Princess, you have one more choice to make. Will you take my hand?" _

_"What will happen if I do?"_

_"You are to go back. For many people are waiting for your return. I know you are weak, but you have demonstrated the greatest strength I have ever seen in young heroine."_

_"But what is to happen to you?"_

_"I shall take your place."_

_"But—" _

_"Know well that it is my wish. Into the realms where our loves wait, we belong. Yours in life and mine in death. Please. Take my hand." _

Around the silver platform, shimming in the new light of three magnificent suns, thousands of men crowded around, eyes locked upon the two forms that lied against it. Slowly, one arose in the crescendos of laughter, dancing, cheers, cries, and claps. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around the other, supporting his body to meet the crowd.

"Please." She spoke. "Let it be finished."


	22. Chapter 21: Into a Mother's Footsteps

Author's Note: And you thought this story was over! But it isn't! However, there is just a few more quick chapters left. Thank you for patience!

* * *

It was a still morning—ten days from the happening, the memory of it slowly emerging from fog that swirled in between her thoughts. Words wisped though her lack of memory and those words, she knew, weren't hers, but others' as if she had been asleep when she had heard them. For, they took on other voices and they were mournful. Oh how they shook. To Starfire, what hurt the most was that they were the voices of her friends.

Her eyes began to tremble and she pushed them into a fix, locked on the window—they to glisten in the new light of three suns topped on each other like a high rising tower during that time of day. Outside spiraled hills, jagged, marvelous, white, epic, sparkling beneath the rosy spill of clouds. Above, the pink skies brushed hues in through the window and dressed in that rosy veil of light, Starfire sat upon the various layers of her childhood's bed. Her bear arms draped around her bare legs and pulled them closer when she could not find an ocean or a Jump City. Home was so far away. She found her hands entwined in purple uniform, her top, skirt, and boots that lied upon the sheets before her. Far off memories that she could not grasp limited her from knowing. But she sat in silence, letting the solemn death of her sister sway itself into her memory, a tear to fall in reaction.

"Starfire! You're awake!" Wildfire stood in the door, his hands in the motion of pressing to his mouth to call down the hall. She darted to him, flying into his torso, her arms suddenly to clench around his waist. No taller than she, he was. Slowly, his hands descended from his mouth and wrapped around his only sister.

"It's all over," they kept whispering to each other, wishing another was there to know. A sister remained far off beyond their reality, but through each other, they could see her.

Slowly, Starfire drew back, faint-smiled, pushing an arm to her cheek to brush away falling steams of tears. He followed, his eyes glistening happily against hers.

"Thank you." She smiled, huccuping, "Thank you for saving my friends."

"Starfire." He spoke, beaming. "Sister, I've traveled billions of light-years in the last ten years—since I have been gone. The worlds out there are beautiful—big. Just like the stories mother use to tell us." He gave a warm smile. "I have seen so many things! People! Places! But never had I ever seen love like you showed for family, the Titans. And most importantly, the love they have for you."

The pink light, dawning from the skylight, soaked the two. There, upon her face, lit a smile that descended into a sorrowful frown, her frown browsto push up in sorrow. Her gaze flooded to the floor.

"Speaking English is the way you connect with them, yes?"

"They are gone now. All humasn are to banished in respects for the treaty. I am afraid I cannot work myself to speak anything but English. Please forgive me, Brother."

He smiled, "I shall speak in English with you for now on if you would like."

A cheerful gasp and she smiled wondrously, leaping into another embrace."You have much to tell me!" She reminded

"And you have much to tell me as well. But in due time." Her last sibling she held oh so tightly. Blackfire was close enough to feel and Kro'ka was somewhere off, smiling down alongside his brother.

"Will it be the okay?" She asked, frightened. "What is he like? My fiancé? I am allowed to ask?"

Wildfire opened his mouth, his voice to be interrupted by two quick knocks upon the wooden door.

"Wildfire." Five maidens poured in, carrying white garments, the silk fabric and lace flowing behind as they entered. "I am afraid I have to ask you to leave. We are to prepare the princess for her wedding."

Lips unhinged, Starfire floated forward, innocently caressing such familiar faces. "You speak—English as well?" She turned back to find Wildfire smiling.

"Tamaraneans who know the language have been spreading it since your revival. In honor of you and your friends."

"Oh, Wildfire!" He stepped forward, placing what felt like a crumpled piece of paper in her hands.

"This is how I found Robin."

She unraveled the paper in her palms, to see the image. Robin and she in a slow dance at the junior high dance. Her eyes twinkled, she to hiccup, placing her hands to her mouth, chocking on the emotion of a memory.

"Three days before the war's beginning, I snuck away from the feast and found myself walking under the stars. And it was a full moon. You were not at the military base like Kro'ka had promised, Sister. I looked everywhere for you." His voice shaking, he slowly looked to her. "Mother was gone. Blackfire was gone. And I was afraid you were too. Peaking above the northern cliffs, I found the U.F.E's base beneath, outlined in shimmering lights. Just then, Robin's picture tumbled into my side. He had brought it here. I know who he was then and there and then I found him in the pit-"

"Wildfire—I."

"This photo. It led me to them and maybe someday it will do the same for you. It will lead you to Robin."

Smiling, he wrapped her hands around the photo as servant's playful arm lassoed around the boy, whisking him away from the princess and out the door. Starfire's eyes pinned to entrance, a servant took her left hand and slowly led her onto the white cirular platform, stationed in the middle of her grand room. Arms around herself, she clenched the photo tightly, trying not to breathe the breath that encouraged tears to fall. They undressed her, rubbing away the cuts and bruises upon the tan tint of her body. Her eyes flooded against the photo she held beneath her stomach, tracing over his smug smile, wishing it was real. His skin was of the lightest shade, and his hair represented night. It was familiar, the way it spiked.

_ "I still don't know your name."_

_ "In your language, it would be Star…Fire."_

_ "Welcome to Earth… Starfire_

She stepped into her dress, finally looking up long moments after. It was truly beautiful. The sleek and shimmer of the white silk slimmed down her chest and tucked away at her waist where layers of fabric fanned out in an A-line. Her arms were bare and her shoulders were bound in tamaranean armor. In the reflection, she gave a weak smile for the maidens fawning in the back.

"What do you think, Princess?"

"Oh—its. It's lovely!" A voice chimed from behind. A massive man stood against the large steel door, one arm wrapped around himself while the other rubbed his rosy cheeks. At the twinkle in his eye, Starfire rejoiced.

"GALFORE!" And she collided into him, he to spin his little bumgorf in circles.

"Oh little one! Well—" He placed her back upon her feet, "Not so little anymore" He gave a roaring chuckle. He looked to her with an endearing smile, hands upon her shoulder. Soon, seriousness befell upon his expression and his eyes rose to address the maidens. "Maidens, may I speak to the Princess alone?"

They happily nodded and made their way to the door, it to slam with a resounding gong. After a moment of silence, Galfore descended upon one knee, looking his bumgorf into her brilliant green eyes, wide with curious innocence.

"Starfire." He said slowly. "I have a message for you." She tilted her head with question, he to rise, crack open the door, and peak through. He bowed his head and slowly turned back to Starfire. "Your fiancé has requested a favor of me."Suddenly, he swung open the door, the gust to sweep through the young woman, blowing her long hair back. He descended down and gestured to the hallway.

"Go."

"I am afraid I do not understand."

"Yes. This marriage is important, but he refuses it to be forced, especially upon you."

"He-he is giving me the choice to leave?"

"To be forced, he does not wish this marriage to be."

"But how will the treaty be sealed? Will Earth and Tamaran stay protected?"

"Who is to know?" His voice was stern, calm. "Consequences come with any decision we make. For this war has taught me that. And you have taught me another: a third option is always available. However, I trust you shall make the right decision."

And for long moments, Gaflore stood firm at the door. Slowly, she unraveled her palms, the photograph of Robin to beam back at her. Huffing to find breaths, she cupped her mouth, pacing back and forth. She neared the exit and rose her hands as if touching the distance. For it pulled her forward, calling her name with the voices of her friends. Her eyes were wide and her heart bet to the images of the memories of Earth, filling within her head.

…Silence…

Slowly, her arms wrapped around herself, tracing the fabric of the wedding dress that hugged her waist. Solemn, scared, she turned back to the warmth of Galfore's expression. "I-I love him—I love all of them." Her eyes flooded against Robin's image, a tear welling from her eyes, running down her cheek. "And that is why I need to stay—to protect them. To protect Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, oh, and Robin."

With his deep voice, he had read the fairytales she loved so much as a child and until she fell asleep, Galfore remained upon her bedside, watching wisdom itself sing the words of her mother mid-dream. With a steady breath, a smile rising between his cheeks, he rose, careful not to awake her.

Down the halls, he walked, letting the memories of her pass with each to step. Down her timeline he went. Down the wide halls, marbled and shimmering in the lucid lights above, he arrived at a massive metal door. One hand pressed upon against it, festooned in textures and decorations, he entered the Grand Ruler's Chambers. At the crack of the door, four to jump out.

"What did she say?"

"What was her response?"

"Can we see her now?"

"Is she still here?"

Smiling, he waved down their anxiousness, beaming vividly. Galfore collected his propriety, quickly fixed his posture, stuck up his royal nose, and smiled with grand pride.

"And by love," Myand'r he spoke, stepping into the room, his deep voices resounding off the marble walls, "a treaty will be sealed."

"Robin!" Wildfire plus the Titans roared, their voices penetrating the room divider. "Come out!"

In silent seconds, a man stepped out into the room, vivid eyes, blue and bare, slowly looking up from the crescent mosaics upon the floor and into the light where he stood tall, baring the armor of Tamaraneans.

"Because you gave her a choice," Myand'r began, turning to Robin on his left, "I shall give you, Robin of Earth, my blessing. I shall repeat, and by love, a treaty will be sealed."


	23. Chapter 22: Marriage of Tamaran & Earth

The "Singer of Beginnings."

Such a translation pertains to the name of the Tamaranean instrument. When a powerful breath is applied to its mouth, such a tone is carried throughout the three spiraling tubes fashioned like pearl white vines, holy for the tune to escape. Like a skeleton of sea shell, it resembled. Its rhythm was gentle as well as encouraging, a delicate tune professed with bravery. For a Tamaranean marriage, the "singer of beginnings" was a necessity.

Inside the instrument, the guests to see peaks of his visage between such pearl vines, the musician was dressed in whites and purple crests pinned upon the tunic, his world's armor strapped over his shoulders. His arms professionally still before him, the cuffs of his sleeves to dangle, he waited for the choir to begin, the door to open, the princess to enter.

However, he held a nervous gaze, eyes upon the balcony across the way and the figure that waited there.

Between the window's glass, the rosiness lit the Tamaranean afternoon and peaked into the grand hall, dressing the ceremony's crowd as well as the walls in the iridescent colors of the horizon where a new moon lied hidden. Because the moon had none, lights from above grew bright.

The glass ceiling above displayed the first awakenings of starlight, they to twinkle in the soon absence of the three suns. From colored planets capturing the last peaks of light, supernovas far beyond the galaxy's rim, white tailed comets soaring into the realms of new worlds, trials of milk and stardust upon the galaxy's sky, and simple stars in the form of sparklets, the panorama captured life: the beginning, the end, and the birth of new life—the Marriage of Tamaran and Earth in inspiration of the night sky.

However, Starfire stood on that balcony, holding one voice constant. She balanced upon the gentle breeze that swayed the long layers of her wedding dress into the air, they to float peacefully as if in still water. Her hands pushed against her chest, her eyes glistened in the starlight, and her expression was brave, but her heart was broken.

Her eyes lied upon the distance.

* * *

_"Nothing can hurt us as long as we are together."_

* * *

He did not recognize himself in the mirror. His mask lied upon the bed, his blue eyes bare, his clothes of a Tamaranean fashion—a black suit to match one of Earth's with armor strapped shoulders, steel toed boots and gloves, and plated Medals of Honor. Lastly, he held a pure grin—one of comforting assurance and the relief that followed. It quelled the anxiety. For, it was all so unfamiliar. However, to him, one thing remained constant.

* * *

_"With this war…I… I don't know what'll happen, Star…P-promise me that… that…you'll be safe… and... and brave... and-"_

* * *

Simply, she told herself not to cry anymore.

In the cool caress of the wind, her eyelids slowly descended into a close, her long eyelashes to brush upon her cheeks. Hasted where her breaths—her murmuring to take voice. By the sound of the "singer of beginnings'" entry, she knew it was time to go.

And he heard it too.

In the stillness, the break from anxiety, she held her cheek against her bare shoulder, eyes flooding to her gown. Slowly, her hand slid down her waist, down her thigh, and to the foot of her dress where she bungled the fabric and pinned the front to her waist where a golden belt peaked from underneath.

A silent breath she took—for encouragement. Slowly, she unbuckled such a gift, its tail to swing from her waist. She brought it up to her face and kissed it dearly. She let her dress fall back into place, solemnly placed the belt upon the ridge of balcony's white pillared fence, and turned away, paces slow, hands cupped around her mouth, eyes tightly shut. Easily, she would admit that she had glanced back to check if he was there waiting for her, hand outstretched for her to take.

* * *

_"And I promised I would always protect you from then on… and… I knew I had to let you go someday… but… Starfire, I-I know you can do this."_

* * *

He turned to his friends with this simple gaze, eyes wide—they smiling—and brows peacefully pushed upwards. They returned it, smiling with tease as they practiced a bow. In such stillness, he took a moment to look at them—his team. They too were all dressed in purple and silver metals like he. One member was missing; however, they smiled because she no longer belonged to a war debt, but she was to be bonded back to her friends.

By the side of her uncle who held an endearing smile in which she could not return and a mother and sister in which she could not see, but felt their presence, she held a brave expression: simply, she looked forward. Her arm wrapped around her uncle, he, like a gentleman, holding it out for her to take.

Patiently, her father and her brother on his right side, he waited. His friends stood beside his left like compartments of a train. They looked to the doorway.

Their paces slow, she and her uncle went down the hall of constellations, a collaboration of little faint lights pinned across the high ceiling which illuminated with such brilliance. Between the sheets of white fabric that streamed from the walls, the iridescent colors of the lights fell on the two. From afar, she had watch the ceremony's doors and the white soldiers before it come. Oh, they made her heart quake—maybe even stop, but she pushed herself to go.

* * *

_"I still don't know your name."_

_"In your language, it would be Star…Fire."_

* * *

Sound seeped in: the climax of the singer's beginning: the opening of the doors. It's time. She starred at the ground in surrenderence. Listening to the door's roar, the clapping inside, the popping of bottles, and the flight of streamers, she dared herself to look up.

And there he was.

* * *

_"Welcome to Earth, Starfire"_

* * *

Him.

Him—untouched.

Them—her friends—her untouched friends—at his side.

Eyes wide. Breaths fast! A moment of realization coming! Coming! Coming! The crescendo of cheers growing! Robin walking from her family and down the stairs to meet them!

Sound roaring, she froze, looking at him—his eyes. Thirty feet apart, they were at stalemate—only thirty feet apart. She looked to him in disbelief, as if an illusion stood before her. Eyes shivering in the loud moment, she stood. From light years, to miles, and finally to feet. Only thirty feet.

"Starfire—"

BOOM

She hit him! Fast flying, covering the amount of ground in a millisecond—she collided into his chest, knocking him into the ground, the tumbling to leave the two in hysterical laughter on the carpeted floor.

"Starfire! This is the _fourth_ time you've hit me in the head." He laughed, her arms to jump around his shoulders, tackling him back to the ground. Awestruck, she tucked her underneath his and fastened her arms tighter around his torso.

"You let me have a choice." She cried. "You let me have a choice. But, I thought I lost you. I-I love you. May I say this?"

He held her tighter, head tenderly pressed into her shoulder. "I just wanted you back. With us." He spoke, lips quaking, lids tightly closed against her. "Will you marry me, Starfire of Tamaran?"

In her laugher, she began to cry, burrowing her eyes in his shoulder. Lovingly, an arm wrapped around her while another waved at the Titans, cuing those eager ones to join them. And they ran to her, Beast Boy in the lead like a cheetah! The three jumped on the two! Three and two made five! The five Titans surrounded each other and pulled another close—Starfire and Robin in the middle. The floor was a mess with streamers, the air was unstable with laughter, and the five came to tears. Her arms fell upon Beast Boy, Raven, and then to Cyborg. His wide arms bonded the five into one pile.

The band blew! The audience laughed like the hefty king himself.

"Is this a form of greetings among, Earthlings, Wildfire?" He chuckled.

"Indeed, my Ruler!" He beamed at the two, then slapped his father on the head.

"Oh? I see!" He playfully did the 'hitting of greetings' back to his son, "Earthlings are so strange!"

"I-I" She murmured. "I've missed you all so!"

They pressed tighter.

For a long time, they sat.

A Galfore appeared above them, his face beaming with brilliant joy, and outstretch his hand into the pile of Titans for two to take. Starfire's white-gloved hand touched his and Robin's lied onto of hers. Happily, he pulled the two up and placed them before another and before the arch where her father and brother stood. He kissed his niece on the cheek, she to beam at her uncle, then took her hand and placed it Robin's.

"I trust you Sir Robin to take care of her."

At his nod, their hands folded into one.

And they stood hand and hand before the archway—the alter—listening to the ending of the singer's song barely heard over the hollering, laughter, and cries of folk songs. And there is where the story began to fold into place, careful not to end at the King's words, him professing to the audience. Nobly, he called it the marriage between Tamaran and Earth, not bonded by bloodshed, words of falsehood, or conditions, but by what Princess taught. And, that was love.

However, the rowdiness of the crowd could not be contained. By the ceremony's near-end, Princess Starfire and the newly dubbed Prince Robin stood, hand and hand, listening to the same words being chanted by the crowd. The Titans joined as well as the Justice League who happily stood by their Super Man happily returned to them. The people jumped, pumping their fists to the air.

_"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!"_

Bewildered by the crowd, they began to laugh. Blush vividly glowing through her cheeks, she looked to him, then closed her eyes as he pressed forward into a lean. His hand upon her soft cheek, his shoulders high, he folded—he bent—and met her. So sure he was: his lips eclipsed hers. The swooning sensation like a sudden autumn breeze took him and pressed him closer to her, she to feel the warmth of joy itself. She returned, cheers rioted, and she pushed forward to him, the product of anxiousness's end, pain's end, and worry's end being two single tears welling in her eyes.

Finally.

Ecstatic, she leapt forward, tucking her arms around him.

The party was huge, filled with moon dancing, hollering, and Tamaranean folk songs! The Titans bent to the traditions of the Tamaraneans no matter how odd they might have seemed. For, it had lasted from that night to the morning and the first flash of daylight fell on the couple who had snuck away. Starfire led, running, her hand pulling Robin from behind.

"Where are we going, Star?"

"I apologize, Robin!" She shouted from the front, turning her torso mid-run to face him. "I have forgotten something!" They crossed the palace, ran across the grounds, the dark memory of them replaced by lighter ones, entered her room, then continued to her balcony where she retrieved a golden belt and slowly clasped it around his waist, fulfilling a promise in which he did not expect.

Eyes watering, he touched it, understanding that she had kept it all this time—throughout the war. From his belt, he looked to her, she to gaze back innocently.

* * *

**Author's Note**: ^_^

I shall return with a re-make of the last chapter and the final chapter, titled "Four Years Later."

A big thanks to Pizzachic! -Check out stories!


	24. Chapter 24: In Four Years

A punctured heart endures a long recovery. Process is made, process is lost. Although the journey is long, whatever has been harmed will recover—in due time. For this, the princess was to stay upon her home planet through the next few months by the side of her father and brother. She was to be the icon of peace—the one who reminded the rest of the planet to stay connected to another and to not separate like they had done before. However, she was not alone.

* * *

"Oh Beast Boy!" Starfire gladly proceeded to her friend. She had emerged in a lilac gown and white gloves traditionally worn by the newly wedded bride. "I have been searching for you and—Wildfire?" She questioned, becoming suspicious as they crouched low upon the floor, sneaking quick peaks around the corner and at the red string that straddled the hallway, low to the ground. She followed it up the wall and to the ceiling, finding it attached to a poor piece of paneled wood that buttressed a bucket suspended in the air and filled with some suspicious substance.

"Shhhhh!" He cupped her mouth hastily, waving his hand through the air. "I am teaching."

"And I'm learning!" Wildfire chimed, taking the butt of the string and nailing it to the wall with a hammer.

"Oh God." Raven appeared. "Starfire? What's the death penalty here?"

"You understand that the placement of the bucket is precarious." She pointed to the ceiling. "Is that even a bucket?"

"A bucket of 'what-part-of-shh-don't-you-understand?'" Beast Boy recoiled back, threatened them with a point, and then turned back to Wildfire. "Now, are you sure the guards come this way?"

"Yes. About this time every evening. But why do we wish to cover them in 'the goo?'"

"But, it could fall the other way—and hit you two—" Starfire added.

"Shh! Shh! Shh! I hear someone coming."

A voice started from down the hall. "Usually I connect the centron piece with the chromium dialect and fuse the gigawatts to produce the fast pace in the ship. You say it can go faster than that?"

"Our technology runs firmly on solar light as we do. At the energy produced with three suns, we can race light's speed. The galaxy in which you speak of runs on one sun, yes? I am sure our technicians could construct a new ship that could exit the Vegan Galaxy in such speed. However, such speed will cease once the ship enters the galaxy of the Milky Way."

Cyborg and the Grand Ruler and a row of technicians behind them—their entrance into the hall, nearing the red string thrusting anxiety amongst the connivers who clutched at themselves in fear, Starfire and Raven to watch.

"That's incredible—y-your majesty."

"You are a bright boy, Sir Cyborg. It's not every day that a guest—" He took a quick glimpse at the ground before him as well as the red line, "It's not every day that a guest shows," he slammed a fist into the wall, toppling the poor wooden buttress, spilling the bucket of goo onto the two boys. "—much interest in proper science." He continued on his way, leading Cyborg who looked back incredulously at the four. Down the hall, the Grand Ruler's voice echoed: "I would go with the purple string next time. They blend in more with the carpet."

"Hmm," Robin appeared at the side of Starfire, his arms buckled around his torso. "Goo trick?"

"Failed attempt." Raven retorted, staring at the two boys.

"I believe Beast Boy was doing the teaching while Wildfire was doing the learning."

* * *

Oddly enough, the Titans had stayed within the palace by the royal family's request. In part of the treaty, the United Forces of Earth and their President were peacefully escorted out of the Vegan Galaxy not long after the wedding, the complete team of the Justice League by their side. There was no victory to be owned, but that part of the story was to be twisted by both sides. However, most considered the victory the Princess's. For the five Titans, they had stayed side by side as if a ribbon tied them together—a bit paranoid as if someone was ready to break the ties between their wrists. However, Starfire's nights belonged to Prince Robin.

They had taken their marriage slow. Things were to escalate with time, but for the time being, slow was sweet. It was kind. It was gentle. Robin's weakness for her—the break in his bitterness—was now long revealed and he was careful like she. The nights they spent together those first few months consisted of innocent touch. And such innocence was enough. Allowing the evening to drown her room with the night and the faint traces of starlight, they did the 'catching up', staring at the ceiling that could unfold and display the heavens. They spoke in tones that really needed to be hushed while everyone slept. He told her about their long journey, he to gesture with extravagant hand motions depicting everyone's story during the war in which she marveled at. Occasionally, lights from an adjacent palace room flicked through her window and into their room, causing Robin to cup his hand over her mouth as she struggled not to laugh. During a dear moment's touch and the simplicity of sweet silence in between, she rose from her place among the wispy sheets, looked to him innocently, soon to catch his attention—oh the grin he wore—slowly came to his chest quite curiously, and laid a gentle kiss upon his mouth, he to hesitantly receive it. The haunting of undetermined separation invalid, the anxiety conceived by the fear of losing her to the war deceased, he found himself pressing her kiss forward, heart beating violently, clasping his hands her soft cheek. A kiss was tearful and the truth that he was alive and well held her to him as it held him to her during those nights.

However, a distant Jump City lingered on their minds.

Protected by a Tamaranean custom which had been long overdue, it was time for princess to be handed over to her husband and the world he belonged to. Indeed, the goodbyes were long; however, they were not permanent. When the princess and the prince stepped off the planet and onto the space craft with their friends, their power became dormant—no longer responsible for the condition of the Tamaranean planet. They were to belong to the distant planet called Earth. Waving goodbye as they floated to the heavens, she met the devastation of her mother's murder, she met the tears of her kidnapping, she met the once-held fears of the next Gordanians to visit her cage, she met the despair in containment under Kro'ka, and she met the speed she once flew to get to ground zero. However, she smiled at it all, pressed a hand to her cheek, and tucked a loss strain of hair behind her ears, standing before the window, leaning on her friends who held her up. Together, hands intertwined, Beast Boy to Raven, Raven to Starfire, Starfire to Robin, and Robin to Cyborg, they watched the world go, the star-sprinkled skies of space to blanket the pink as it merged with the distance. And on that seventh month, they saw their beloved Titans Tower.

Beaming brilliantly through her window and at the roof of the launch pad, she sat in her control chair, her legs tucked to her chest, arms firmly locked around them. Warmth for such a home overflowed into an endearing smile, she to gaze across the large span of ceiling. She wondered if the others had vacated the ship when there was a tap at the window behind her. However, she went to meet him this time.

However, one problem remained. No teenagers belonged to the Teen Titans Tower anymore: their youngest was technically an adult now: a problem that led to a later solution. The Titans received massive publicity. In those four years following the war's end, Jump City hit its highest population rate ever. Tourist poured into the coast and onto boats to take pictures of the T-shaped tower. On a lighthearted, quite comical note, criminals got bored trying to rob tourist who insisted on being robbed and became frustrated when holding hostages that volunteered to be held hostage for the chance of being saved by the Titans. The crime rate when down which evidentially did disappoint Robin. He found he and his team settling down a bit. In addition, it allowed for some changes to be made.

"What about May? The month we came home?" He broke the silence of the morning, his voice contemplative as he eyed the ceiling. His voice woke her from the in-between realms of sleep and waking, she to flutter, her eyes to open, then fall upon him. A brilliant flash of daylight had broken beneath the heaviness of the curtain and casted a thick beam that fell across his eyes, highlighting the bare rim of his face, his eyes to descend down and gazed to her.

"Yeah—doesn't sound right, does it?" He slowly shifted onto his stomach to where she lied, having his bare arms outline her frame in the sheets.

Although he had abandoned the hero's name not too long ago, she would always call him Robin. Robin's brow was heavy, letting a thick shadow fall upon his eyes when he grew stressed with work or grew in thought, complimented by a contemplative expression. However, his blue eyes shine through such shadows when he did not cover them with a mask. They held the expression of the child still. His bones shaping his cheek grew defined as well as his chin. However, his black hair still remained a mess without gel. He beamed down at her—always to call her Starfire.

"I thought about Hope—Raven too." He thought for a moment. "There was also Luna—after your mom."

Starfire beamed, closing her eyes for a moment. "They—" She began, "They are all glorious."

"But there is something else you are thinking about."  
"Yes." She smiled. She placed a hand on his cheek.

"Starfire—" He furrowed, "I am surprised that you haven't mentioned 'Blackfire' yet."

Blackfire's memorial was held seven days after the wedding and three days before General Kro'kas. The service was held during the brightest of nights in honor of her name. Perhaps black's fire was the moon itself—the moon that undergoes various phases, sometimes even falling to darkness, but always manages to refill itself with light again. During the war, a villain became a hero revered for her sacrifice to save her sister. Her name was forever to be sacred, her past to be forgotten, and the memory of her to be loved—especially by a sister who clutched her heart throughout the whole ceremony. Often, Starfire found herself singing her song.

"'Blackfire' is glorious too." She assured, wrapping her arms around his neck, he to pull her up right. From him, she looked to her hand now tracing the sheets. "I have thought about her name many times."

"But?—" He retook her attention.

Her words were replaced with sirens that screeched throughout the room and hallway, they to quickly rise and scurry to the window, brows pushed down suspiciously. She turned back around and met him, his eyes high above her still looking on the horizon.

"I can go—I am well enough." She confirmed.

His expression was 'no way'—serious, fear hidden. However, he looked to her, hesitantly nodded, then dashed to the wardrobe. They raced for the balcony, Robin to jump of its edge, Starfire to catch him mid-flight, swiping him from gravity, a golden belt strapped around her waist. To the Titans' Tower, they went. Two year after the World's end, Robin and Starfire moved out of the tower, seeking more privacy from a certain few they liked to call the Titans—Raven was no exception. However, they did not make it too far: a giant metal island that had once fallen from space and into the city's bay now held their home.

Fast flying, they in seconds hit the rooftop, bolted to the latch to undo, then dove into the depths of the Tower. To the Ops Room, they ran, Beast Boy to slam his cards down when they arrived, huffing.

"Trouble Team!" Robin violently paced to the computer.

"Trouble?" Beast Boy pouted. "The trouble is that I lost the bet! Really?" He turned to Starfire. "No way you guys got here that fast. And it's Sunday! Team bonding day, _team_?"

"He's just mad because he lost twenty bucks to Raven." Cyborg rose, arms crossed.

"I bet thirty seconds—" She stoically ran her finger through a page of her book. "Beast Boy bet the minute. It's your fault anyway. Who bets twenty bucks?"

"Stop with the bets!" Robin punched his fist to the alarm, silencing it on both islands. "And stop sounding the alarm when there no crime activity! It's not to be played with."

Well—it got them out of bed." Cyborg mumbled to Raven and Beast Boy.

"What was that?" Robin retorted, glaringly, he to pace out of sight and dispose the clean dish in his hands.

"We didn't touch it." Beast Boy fell back into his chair, propping his feet upon the table. "City sounded it anyway. It's just a robbery. We let the tykes get it. Okay, Raven—how's this for a flush?" He pinned his cards proudly to the table.

"Do you even know what a flush is?"

"Guys," Robin stomped over, sat himself at the table, and eyed his team intently. "You are getting lazy. You always send the tykes to get them. Why don't you put down the chips and get to work? Beast Boy? I am looking at you." Oh, his look was stern.

"Hey, they need the training. Oh, and that's changeling, to you Robin."

"Yeah, sir?" A red suited boy stepped into the room. His uniform was baggy like his mask.

"That was quick." A sweet grin rose from Robin.

"Not really, sir. We were just in that area anyway. Just a burglary anyways."

"New criminal?"

"'Bout to do the paperwork and files. We will see."

"Sounding like a Robin, that is." Beast Boy muttered.

The past Robin rose, walked his way over to the boy, and fixed his mask, securing its position across his face. "You know." Robin spoke to the boy. "I wouldn't let these guys know your real identity. They could be the real enemies. Worst kind too—."

For a year now, Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg second in command, had been training a new team of supers: a strong child, a super boy, a green alien with a voice like Starfire's, a wonder girl, and a special guest who bounced between Earth and Tamaran every other year. Robin was proud to place his brother-in-law on the team. However, the strong child's hard work and lack of powers earned him the Robin identity. Though his name was Tim, Robin was happy to hand down his name and begin the era of Nightwing. The lack of crime in post-war Jump City allowed the new team to rise, train, and take on the name of the Teen Titans. In addition, they took on the majority of the work. Their mentors though, the original five, still hung around. In the next year, the Tower would become the new team's. As a response, the original team soaked up the remaining minutes in the common room.

And in the common room, they remained.

That night, when the titan tykes had gone to sleep, they found themselves lying on the floor like the always did on Sundays—team bonding days, they called it. It was now a forever tradition engraved into the next generation of heroes. As the boys disputed, Starfire took a deep breath and flashed a gaze at the window, catching her reflection spilled upon the ground. Robin lied near. Looking out at her city, she recounted the times she's been there—in that very spot. For, each time carried a memory—a story attached to it that led with her returning to that same spot. She would always return—she knew this well. A smile rose from her. In the reflection's glare, Raven appeared and caught her attention.

"I sense seven in the room," she began, her voice calm. "But, I can only count six."

Slowly turning to her, Starfire's eyes against the ground, she smiled. Then, she proceeded to face her team. Robin drew up from his spot on the ground and drew near.

"Well—" Starfire began, the expression of her family gone wide, but ready to here this news. "Uh," she blushed, her words lost. "Friends, I am elated to inform you that I am with child. I am with child and she will be a girl." Happily, she looked to Robin who returned her gaze. "I apologize. The reason why we were late this morning was the for the sake of naming. Her name will be Mary—for Robin's mother and the meaning of the name. 'Of the stars and of the oceans,' it means." She beamed downwards, gently placing her hands upon her stomach. Her family gathered together jubilantly. "It is a symbol of the marriage of two worlds different than others." She paused, drew up her gaze, and smiled at her family. "Yes?"

Yes, a punctured heart endures a long recovery. Process is made, process is lost. Although the journey is long, whatever has been harmed will recover—in due time. Time was gone, time was then, and time was to come. Although time slipped through their fingers, time had secured Starfire into her home permanently. As well, time was to welcome the bond between two worlds who began the trouble's end: a child who bore the traits of Tamaran and Earth. Victorious, the heroine lied amongst her friend, embraced in their arms, her arms embracing them.

* * *

The End

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading. Refer back to chapter four for fully realized foreshadowing. I would like to redo this story in due time. However, I am working on a new story now. I call it "Touch." It will be dedicated to Robin and Starfire as well as the Titans' very beginning. Once again, thank you!


End file.
